Muddled Up
by Master Masa Random
Summary: It has been a long time since the Mother went and gone. But not long enough to keep old, hidden memories from cropping up again. And what of this Shade? THIRD INSTALLMENT TO THE MASAYOSHI CHRONICLES!
1. I Masayoshi's Journey

**Muddled Up**

Master Masa Random/Writer's Trinity

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.Masayoshi belongs solely in the hands of one Master Masa Random of the Writer's Trinity. Connor belongs completely to X Serac._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A raven-haired boy awoke with a start as the train he presided in jolted from a slight gap on the tracks. He looked around bleary-eyes from his glasses, thin-rimmed and casual looking, then he groaned in dismay, "Not even half-way there…"

Masayoshi Hitotama is a student from Magica Academy in northern Honshu, where he just barely managed to pass his final exam and received his assignment scroll… however, it was blank. When the highly distressed mage-in-training questioned his school's headmaster of such a lack of planning his future, the old man simply tossed a black leather-bound magic book at the boy's head and teleported him to Great Britain. Three years later, and back in Japan, Masayoshi still had no objective and simply wandered about accepting any interesting job he came by.

He's sixteen now and more desperate than ever to find a proper assignment, so when he suddenly receives a letter from a certain Mahora Gakuen saying that they would gladly fill in the blanks for him and introduced the fact that he could earn his proper Mage's Title by being a teacher, without a second thought he grabbed the first train to Kyoto. Along the way he heard wisps of random talk saying that there was a Magister Magi in training somewhere near Kyoto as well. Hearing this, Masayoshi held fast to his hopes that such a wise and powerful mage could help him in his assignment and tried in all of his very limited power to get there as quickly as possible.

Masayoshi adjusted his glasses and quickly did a quick analysis of his well-being, but before he could even do that, he had to yawn. He stretched one arm straight up into the air and stretched out the stiff muscles and reflexively tugged on his short ponytail. The sleeve of his plain-looking Japanese male uniform slid down his arm a bit and revealed a charm bracelet of two colors; ten red charms and one blue one. The charms all looked very interesting; the blue one was the most prettiest with its radiant shine and appeared to be a chiseled piece of sapphire. The red ones were just as beautiful, but in an almost sad way, they gleamed dully in the sunset and the odd insignia of what appeared to be a bound hand gave off a sad aura. He stroked the charms lovingly and sighed as he opened his pouch that was slung over his shoulder and quickly searched through everything, content he sat back and sighed again.

Masayoshi looked around bleakly in hopes of finding something of interest that may make the time go back faster. Then an idea struck the boy, after quickly calculating the chances of success he shrugged and pulled out a pen from the front of his gakuran. The pen was of the most unique, most wondrous sorts of artifacts you would be blessed to find on any travels you may take; it appeared to be of molten silver, the light bending around it in such ways it seemed as though the pen pulsed with some sort of life of its own, a radiant pure white feather was holstered on the very top, it was the most magnificent of its kind, a blue sort of crest was imbedded upon it, a pattern that one could not truly describe, yet can see it vividly in their minds. Masayoshi made a quick swiping motion in the air.

An elderly man across from Masayoshi lifted his gray bowler hat, as to inspect the odd boy not two feet away from him. The man's name was Marcus Hahns, an ancient shade from eighteenth century Britain. His short grayish white hair was hidden by the said bowler hat, matching his gentleman's attire that he wore. His gray mustache quivered as his crimson eyes narrowed with realization, "Magic user…" then he blinked. The next moment the shade opened his unearthly eyes he would be standing in the middle of a street in Shogawa-michi. With a slight smile, he began to walk in the direction of Kyoto.

------------------------------------------------------

"I want to keep him! Oh please Negi-sensei! Please let us!"

"Yeah! We promise to take good care of him, real good care, please please please!"

Negi sighed deeply, he knew he was defeated, he eyed the girls warily in hopes of trying to put some sort of control over them, "As long as you take real real good care of him I'll let you keep him… but please don't try to cause trouble, and once we find out where his home is we have to take him back."

Fumika, with a cry of joy, immediately hugged her new playmate. She cooed it and stroked its black hair as it began to stir.

Fuka smiled excitedly and gently pat the top of its head, proudly thinking to herself that she just got what she wanted without having to amount to fake crying.

The black haired boy growled angrily, "Do I look like a bloody dog to you!?" he furiously tried to break free from the two pairs of shoe laces that bound his hands together behind his back, but to no avail. Negi knew his magic was keeping those shoelaces as strong as two iron chains. The boy appeared to give in and his head slumped onto his chest, his legs were crossed in front of him and he was propped up against a wall. The boy's pouch lay discarded nearby with all of his precious treasures strewn about uncaringly; his silver pen, a black leather-bound book, a neat pile of thin wooden cards topped up with a red ribbon, a lunchbox half-full, three rings, not counting an amethyst one that was in his front pocket, a black hat that matched his clothing, a silver flute, a velvet bag full of marbles, and a well worn glasses repair kit.

Negi cautiously took a step back from the boy and fixed his tie, but an older boy, in his late-teens by his look, stepped forward, "Don't be angry, but you were found in Konoka's bed completely out of it. And seeing that the door was locked at night, well… we must take precautions for some of these things. And until someone comes to explain what's going on, you're stuck here, so shut your trap and sit quietly!"

Negi sighed and pulled a bit on the boy's coat's sleeve, "Please Connor, let's try not to anger him at this moment… Fuka-san, Fumika-san, please stop badgering him…"

The door opened and a gray-haired man stepped through, before the two twins even turned around they gently sighed and fell asleep on Masayoshi, who in turn growled slightly again but immediately seemed to lose all anger as the man's presence fully engulfed the room. Takahata Takamichi quietly looked at everyone in the room and smiled gently, "Negi, when I told you to retrieve the boy, I didn't want you to capture him. Connors, what in the world are you doing here? What of the twins?"

Negi flushed slightly, "I'm sorry… I asked Connor to help me tie him up, and I accidentally woke the Narutaki twins up…" he gestured to everyone as he spoke, quite embarrassed. Takamichi told him they would be meeting a rather unexpected guest soon, and when he showed up Negi was to retrieve him.

The boy sighed in defeat, "Well I understand I was intruding, but I didn't mean to do this… you see I… er… I'm a pilot from…"

Takahata stopped him and bent down so they were eye-to-eye, then after a few seconds of pause, "I thought Masayoshi Hitotama was a shade."

Connor immediately took a defensive stance and eyed the boy in horror now instead of frustration. Negi's eyes widened to an alarming size. The boy giggled a bit, "I've been known to have some run-ins with Shade-hunters, but I'm ninety-eight percent human, I assure you."

Takamichi smiled, "Welcome to Mahora Gakuen then."

Masayoshi blinked apprehensively for a few seconds than exhaled in relief, "Oh thank goodness… here I thought I shot myself back to Kyushu…" he immediately stopped talking and stared around in sheer shock as though he just uttered a horrible curse.

Negi and Connor looked at each other, than to Takamichi, "He's magic?" they spoke in unison.

Takamichi nodded, "From our accounts Masayoshi is indeed a mage, but don't count on his magic, as it has a very low chance of properly working. Thus his Mage's Title: Hell's Fire… uncontrollable and deadly. What is your hit-miss ratio Masayoshi?"

Masayoshi sighed in impatience, "I have a one out of ten chance that my spells will work as I intend."

In a tentative voice, Negi slowly said, "And the other nine out of ten?" he didn't really want to know, but a little voice in his head wanted to know…

The said mage winced a bit, "Best not to speak of those things…" then he turned to Takamichi in a sort of expectant look, "So, I expect you guys will now untie your new fellow worker right? Or is this how you usually greet your new teachers?"

Negi did a double-take then immediately rushed forward to untie the now rather pleasant boy. He quietly dispersed the magic that kept the shoe laces ties together and Masayoshi now stood up, shaking his hands to try to regain his blood flow.

Masayoshi quietly picked up all of his things and shook everyone's hand, "Hi there, nice to meet you. Masayoshi Hitodama, genius extraordinaire, here at your service… for a price of course." He added with that warm smile still on his face.

Connor pulled on his overcoat a bit and loosened his bandana slightly, "Yeah yeah, what uh… what's your purpose around here?"

The teenage bespectacled boy shrugged, "Don't know, guess I'm serving as a teacher until further notice. So do I get introductions or what?"

Negi quickly introduced everyone, "I-I'm Negi Springfield, this is…"

Masayoshi held a hand palm forward to silence negi, "Hold up, Negi… Springfield? As in… the Magister Magi in training?"

Negi blinked, "Er… well, yes."

Masayoshi collapsed onto the floor, "Great… just… great…"

------------------------------------------------------

Konoemon Konoe raised one rather… enormous eyebrow as to better see the boy, "Yes Masayoshi, I believe we can help you with your blank objective scroll, we'll simply fill in the assignment and you'll be good to go."

Masayoshi nodded happily, "Well that's good. I've been searching for three years for someone who could do what you can; glad it didn't all go to waste."

Konoemon suddenly whipped out a piece of paper, "Now about your grades back in the Magica Academy!"

Masayoshi sweatdropped, his hopes were dashed, "Uh… well you see… grades sometimes don't matter all that much when searching for an available career!"

Konoemon quickly scanned through, reading his major grades aloud, causing Masayoshi to wince with every letter grade, "Spell casting… D+. Potions… C+. Spell Knowledge and Identification… B. Enchantments… B-. Writing… A+. Math… B." He raised his head and looked at Masayoshi again, "Though this is not the greatest report I've ever seen, but… it will do."

Masayoshi heaved a sigh in relief, but immediately regretted showing that small bit of emotion as Konoemon would most likely record such a thing.

Konoemon set the paper down and put his hands together, "Now for the rules… Negi, such as yourself, is in training. However you've already passed most of yours, and you are now pursuing your life task correct? No need to answer. Now for the rules of course, you must know what you're doing in the class, I mustn't have you screwing up these girl's minds. And the major rule, you must not fall in love with any of the girls. You got it?"

Masayoshi held his hands up innocently, "Of course! I wouldn't dare to lay a finger on one of your students, unless… you know… I kind of have no choice…"

Konoemon nodded, seemingly content with the new teacher, "You are now the new chemistry teacher. Your class begins soon, don't be late."

Masayoshi bowed himself out of the room and as soon as the door closed behind him he yelped for joy, "Yahoo! Thank goodness! Now I just need to prepare myself for everything." He took a step forward, but it seemed that his body was moving a bit too quickly and tripped over himself in his rush… "Ow…"

------------------------------------------------------

"This… might be harder than I thought…" Masayoshi muttered as his class filed in. As a young teenage boy he unfortunately has little control over his hormones, however Masayoshi has never been one to break the rules, and so with a will unnatural for any boy his age, he averted his eyes and began to read off the names of his students. "Um… Sayo Aisaka."

Many of the students stared at him with shock and some with confusion. The most alarming was the albino-looking girl that sat in the front row, she looked like Masayoshi just threw the eraser at her. In an almost stunned trance she nodded, once.

Masayoshi shrugged off the weird affect and continued…

"He's the new chemistry teacher?" Makie Sasaki poked Yuna, a bit harder than meant to, but it was a poke nonetheless.

Yuna Akashi nodded her eyes not leaving the boy as he struggled to write down a chemical formula, "Yeah… I wonder how old he is… what was his name again?" she turned and addressed the question to Ako.

Ako Izumi blushed ever so slightly, "I don't know… but… I don't think he's that old… he looks younger than Connor-sensei… his name's…"

Akira Okochi nodded, interrupting the conversation, "He's most likely fourteen to sixteen. I doubt he's any older than that. I haven't seen a car around here, and if he's sixteen or older I'd expect a car to be around."

Yuna Akashi gave her a slight shove, "Quiet, he hasn't issued a seating arrangement and I don't want Makie to leave."

"Oh not to worry, its best if I don't split up friends, right?" someone to the left of them said in a sweet sing-song voice. The four turned very slowly and whimpered slightly as Masayoshi raised a thin eyebrow at them all.

Makie waved her hands around frantically, "Oh oh oh, I'm very very sorry Macaroni-sensei!"

Everyone in class laughed aloud from her horrid mispronunciation of their new teacher's name, however they all silenced themselves quickly, they didn't know just how this teacher would operate.

Masayoshi stared questionably at Makie, and then he too began to wave his hands around, mimicking Makie, but slower, and looked curious, "Exactly what does this gesture mean? I… can't comprehend such a display of-" BOOM!

The class's attention was immediately ripped away from Masayoshi's hands to a section of the grounds down below. A rather large crater now stood where a tree once was. Masayoshi licked his lips and immediately waved his arms around to disperse the magic circle he unintentionally created while he recklessly copied Makie's action.

Kazumi Asakura took a quick snapshot then stared in wonder at the gaping hole, "I wonder what might have done that…" she then shrugged, "It'll make a great story that's for sure…"

Fuka and Fumika Narutaki stared in wonder then simultaneously pulled on Kaede's shirt asking what happened, while Kaede Nagase desperately tried to get them to stop while maintaining her passive smile, "No I don't know what happened de gozaru…"

Sakurako Shiina pulled out a handful of coins, "Three to one says Hakase was behind it!"

Satomi Hakase immediately took on a look of irritation, "What? I've been right by you the entire time!"

Evangeline A.K. McDowell nudged her loyal companion, "Once this foolhardy class is over, find out what happened… I sense magic, and it's not normal…"

Chachamaru Karakuri nodded once, "Of course, master. Shall I dispel all magic in the area?"

Evangeline crossed her arms in front of her, "No, you'll fry your circuits… just set it in a ten foot radius for now…"

Masayoshi suddenly felt an odd tugging on the edge of his mind, he fought a bit, but then realized something was either trying to suppress his magic or trying to draw it out, he smirked slightly, _I'll show the interloper what happens when you mess with Honshu's finest._ With a slight gesture his bracelet lit up, but none could see it as it was currently hidden in the cuff of his black suit.

Chachamaru's antennae detected a strong magical wave, but before she could properly tell her master, her system began to go through an emergency shut down and she, quite abruptly stopped moving then in that very instant she fell forward her metal forehead making an odd clanking sound as it hit the wooden table.

Everyone stared in a twist of horror, fright, (Evangeline's irritation), and some in sort of laughing manner. Yet before anyone had the chance to even open their mouth the bell rang and Masayoshi, in a shrilly and somewhat alarmed voice, yelled, "Class dismissed! Goodbye now!" and he quickly ran out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him.

The rest of the girls simply stared at the door as it shut from his immense speed. Only one girl's voice chirped up, Misora Kasuga in an amazed voice, "Wow… he makes me look slow…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_So ends the first day of Masayoshi's stay at Mahora. Who knows what will happen next! And did you guys like the new Masayoshi? If not I can always try to throw in something you guys want. Now for special thanks!_

_Tsutomu Teruko- Howell will appear soon, don't worry. I promised to get him in here and a promise is a promise! So review and work with me to get him in character! Oh and I stole your format from Pactum Factum, sorry, it was just so neat and organized I had to take it, I'll remove it if you'd like._

_X Serac- Connor's here! But I'm trying to keep him from becoming an extreme character and have him and Howell be a sort of comic relief. Hope it's good, so I hope you stay by my side for this story as well!_

_Eternal Longing- I'm aware of your confusion in Screwed Up, so I tried to ease his mysterious personality and make him seem… rather simple. I hope it works!_

_Jennon-Donnon- If you're here I'm sure I have a great many mistakes that I depend on you to fix. And your most interesting reviews will bring a smile to me! _

_Raedric- I thank you for reading and reviewing much of Screwed Up and Messed Up, it is always good to hear from those I don't get to see much of. I hope this satisfies._

_To anyone else who frequently reviews but I have unfortunately forgotten about- I love all of you and I trust you will continue to bring me smiles!_

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Masayoshi's appearance – It's Masayoshi Hitotama, not Hitodama. Of course who knows, this may be him. Oh this is non-canon with Messed Up, which was a sort of something I really wanted to do. This should be good…


	2. II Konoka's Cure

**Muddled Up**

_Master Masa Random/Writer's Trinity_

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.Masayoshi belongs solely in the hands of one Master Masa Random of the Writer's Trinity. Connor belongs completely to X Serac. _

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Masayoshi caught a cold. Not the greatest or most interesting thing that happens to people, but Masayoshi's cold is a little bit different. One must know a bit about Masayoshi before you pass off his cold as a simple cold; Masayoshi is a highly unstable source of random magic, due to his connections with sides of both darkness and light, his magic is very vague and cannot tell enemy from friend, and when he sneezes he occasionally lets off a spark of uncontrolled magic, and well… it's not always pretty.

Negi silently rummaged through his things after school, with Chamo passed out, Asuna sound asleep, Konoka out on one of her omiai's; there really wasn't much for the young teacher to do. Now, on most days such as these he'd go find Connor and maybe play chess or something that the older boy might like to do as well, but at that very moment Ku Fei and Connor were out in the Shopping District doing… something. He suddenly heard a sneeze from outside his door, intrigued that there would be a sneeze outside his door; the young Magister Magi in training opened it.

Masayoshi fell into the room, sprawled on the floor. He was sleeping… kind of… Negi took a quick look around then tried to drag him out into the warm room. In the winter season a cold could become treacherous, even though Japan's winters were a welcome change to Wales's frigid ones, and Negi was always fascinated by the odd table with the large blanket on top of it, as it always seemed to keep you warm. He pushed the comatose teacher so his legs were under the table; Negi took a step back and bit his lip, hoping the boy would be OK.

Masayoshi's eyes were closed tightly, but his lips parted slightly and a small sigh escaped his lips, "Warm…" with that he fell forward and smacked his head on the top of the table, the force of gravity appeared to have bested him. But he appeared to be fine, his breathing was easy and rhythmic and his glasses seemed to be fine despite him falling face-down.

Negi sat down opposite of him and simply stared at the odd boy. He looks so familiar… Negi noticed the boy's pouch lay near the door where he fell. He briskly picked it up and set it on the table. Soon, overcome by curiosity, the young teacher opened it up and pulled out seemingly random objects: a big black book, an empty lunchbox, a stack of small wooden tablets, a black hat, and three rings. Negi set everything down neatly on the table and then once again looked at the fascinating rings; the first one was purple, it seemed as though it was made purely of amethyst, it was roughly cut, but it was beauteous in its own natural way. The second one was red and gold, the actual band was gold with a red strip of gemstone, whatever that may be, set sideways along the band. The third one was in all appearance similar to a wedding band, it was silver and plain, with words etched in the inside; Negi tilted the ring in the light to try to catch the words: Negi spotted it clearly and voiced them aloud, _"A piece of my heart, now set upon your loving hand."_ Negi gasped in surprise as one of Masayoshi's hands wrapped around Negi's arm.

Masayoshi looked at him in a peculiar way, it was a mix of empathy and one who seemed to be prone to carelessness, he gently took the ring from Negi's hand and delicately put them into the pouch. Then he sat up and sighed, "Thanks for bringing me in Negi-boya, I swear I'm never going to get used to sleeping in the hall…"

Negi blinked then laughed slightly, "I'm sure no one intended you to sleep in the hall, have you found an apartment in the district?" the entire moment of that odd silence concerning the ring evaporated from Negi's mind.

Masayoshi exhaled weakly and set his head down on the table, "I have no money, I spent it all just trying to get here… but to survive we all must make the best of our situations…"

Negi nodded, "Of course, but I'm sure if you ask Takamichi-san he'll be happy to try to get a room for you! Maybe one of the girls will let you in!"

Masayoshi shook his head, "I doubt I should do that… I'm pretty sure your teachers would like to know there is a fifteen year old teacher sleeping in one of the girl's dorms… but thanks Negi-boya…"

Negi suddenly felt a pang of recognition from the way he addressed Negi, he's like Evangeline-san… but… he's so… tired and weak… I wonder if Evangeline-san feels this way too… He just caught the last part of Masayoshi's last sentence, "… maybe I should just toughen up…"

Negi blinked trying to connect the words together but his head stared to hurt, "W-what did you say?"

Masayoshi looked around bleary-eyed, "Oh I just thought I should talk to that Konoemon guy… or maybe I should just toughen up and deal with it." With that he sighed again and laid his head down, "So Negi… where do you hail from?"

Negi smiled happily, thinking of the fond memories back home… of Anya, Nekane onee-chan, and of Wales… "I lived in Wales with Nekane onee-chan."

Masayoshi nodded lazily, looking more comforted by the warmth, "Sounds nice… I was near Wales once… pretty cold isn't it?"

Negi nodded, affectionately trying to catch hold of some of the drifting memories, "I was taught magic there… then I moved here for my training."

Masayoshi almost languidly poked his stuff closer to Negi, "I was supposed to be in your position three years ago… but I think Karma caught up with me and made me sit around for three years collecting all of these before I was given a future…"

Negi grinned inwardly, he was very interested in Masayoshi's treasures, as he is a collector of various magical items himself, he was just glad he didn't have to bring it up first, "Yes, what are all of these? Where did you get them? How did you get them?"

Masayoshi lifted his head, just so his chin remained rested on the table, then he very slowly began to remove the rings from the pouch again, one at a time he set them in front of Negi, first the amethyst one, "I got this from my spells teacher, she said it'll keep me from draining myself of energy when casting spells… because if I use it all up I might die… and since I have so little control, this is most likely one of my most precious tools." He then took out the golden one with the red gem, "This is a binding ring I stole from a Shade. Anyone that wears this will bond their souls along with them. A useful tool, in a Shade's hands anyone who wore this would slowly be drained of their power until they died." He shivered slightly as he said this, "But from what I hear, this could be the same as a pactio that Western mages do. So I suppose it works both ways. Of course I purified it so I guess it's a pactio ring…" he added weakly. Finally he removed the silver ring and put it on, "I… don't remember much about this one… but… it makes me both sad and happy to have it…" He carressed it sadly, then set it down next to the others.

Negi, almost brokenheartedly, spoke, "How old are you Masayoshi?"

Masayoshi put the rings away and put his face in his hands, "Er… fifteen, I believe, maybe sixteen… why?"

Negi immediately dismissed the idea that Masayoshi might have once been married and shook his head, "Oh just wondering. What are these wooden things?" he pointed to the bundle.

Masayoshi smiled excitedly, "These are my spells. I try using spell circles now, since they're a bit easier for me to control, and these wooden tablet will store my magic until I either break them or burn them… pretty useful. Here, you want one?" he passed one to Negi, who took it gratefully. The door slammed open quite abruptly and Masayoshi immediately went for a secret pocket in his jacket that held his pen, in a flash it was out and brandished towards the doorway, not that it would do much, he had a notorious streak for misfired spells, but sometimes intimidation alone was enough to defeat an opponent.

Konoka suddenly stumbled in, her hand on her forehead and she ungracefully tumbled in and landed by Masayoshi, "Ooh… Negi-kun… I'm so tired of all of this… I just want to go through one day without having to go through an omiai…" she collapsed on the table and began to moan gently.

Negi, quite shocked, could only gape at her apparently half-drunken figure. The door squeaked open as a black clothed boy walked in quietly, he adjusted his bandana and sat down, all four sides of the table now filled. Connor put his elbows on the table and sighed, putting his chin on his folded hands, "God damn punks…"

Masayoshi, apparently believed this happened quite regularly and spoke up quite gently, "I suppose I'll make us all some tea. Um… sugar guys?"

Konoka raised a fist to the ceiling, "Two lumps!"

Masayoshi nodded and disappeared out the door, his pouch still on the table.

Negi finally was able to get his mouth to make words, "What happened to her!? Is she… drunk?"

Connor fiddled with Masayoshi's rings, flipping them around like one would do to a coin, "Yep."

Negi face-fell and came back up rather violently, "B-but how!? How could this possibly happen!?"

Connor shrugged, "To put it simply, Konoka was on a date with a player and he got a bit too serious. So I, who was just walking by, noticed what was going on and… remedied the situation." He finished with a slight smile, quite proud of his phrasing. He suddenly began to feel an odd shaking feeling, like when someone in another room falls down, there was even the muffled yell... he shrugged it off, he must have drunk a bit himself.

Negi horrified, could only croak out, "Are… is he dead!?" He too felt the tremors, but his mind was focuses entirely on Konoka for him to notice.

Connor snorted, "No, but right now I'm pretty sure he wishes he was. Before you ask, she's not seriously intoxicated, I just let her drink a bit to help her out, she's not really having the best of nights just in case you haven't noticed. Doesn't think there's a man in the world that can help her now… why don't you leave the book girl and start keeping Konoka busy huh? I bet she's more desperate than stutter-girl there."

Before Negi could reply Masayoshi appeared with a tray full of traditional cups and a teacup full of green tea, also a china cup filled with steaming gray-brown liquid, "Tea's here!" Negi noticed the cuffs of his sleeves were ripped and sooty, his face had a few thin cuts going along his cheek, none of which were there before he left. He gently passed all the cups around and gave Negi the china cup, he winked as he did so, "Brit-grown stuff, hope it suits your taste."

Konoka began to cry somberly, "It tastes… so good…" everyone did their best to ignore her drunken stupor. But she began to get her clothes wet and the blanket began to get sodden as her non-stop tears soaked everything. Masayoshi rubbed her back soothingly while giving everyone a panicked look that said, "What the hell do we do now eh?" She mumbled a little and her tears stemmed… for a bit at least.

Negi reprimanded Connor is a hushed voice, "Konoka shouldn't drink! She's only fifteen! If she's having boy troubles…" he was suddenly at a loss for words, "Well there has to be a better way than to drink it off! Look at her!" Masayoshi sighed and pulled away but she began to whimper again, Masayoshi clenched his teeth and pat her back again, softly.

Connor rubbed the back of his head, "You know, ninja girl has some herbs that fixes hangovers and sobers you up pretty quick. Maybe if we take her there she can whip some of that stuff up and… well you know."

Negi's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "How would you know that Connor?"

Connor smirked wily, "Oh well when you're in my position, you kind of need to know what people have around in use… if you get my meaning."

Negi sighed slightly, looking very tired out, "I don't, but I hope it's not illegal." He ran his finger around the rim of the cup and rested his head on the palm of his other hand. He blew at the wisps of steam floating out of the cup of rich aromatic tea, his exhausted mind welcomed the exquisite fragrance of the room; the cups of bitter green tea, Negi's sweet Earl Grey, even Konoka's perfume hung gently in the air, calming everyone's nerves with the faint tuft of lavender.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Masayoshi gently rapped the door with his knuckles. He sniffed a bit as he stood waiting outside of the door, away from the warmth of Negi's dorm room. He suddenly felt a ticklish sensation near the bridge of his nose, "Oh… Ksh!" sneezing between his teeth he felt a blast of magic leave his body, tiring him slightly. He touched his scruffy ponytail, but as he touched it his ears perked up… and that's when he grasped the knowledge that all hell just broke out. He dove into his pouch and fished out the black cap and crammed it on his head, just in time.

"Who's there de gozaru?" Kaede answered half-heartedly, rubbing some of the sleep out of her eyes. Masayoshi took one look and immediately averted his eyes, hoping his runny nose wouldn't turn to one of blood. The kunoichi was wearing her pajamas, pretty much a loosely adorned shirt and silken pants, but due to the most likely half-asleep Kaede having just woken up, she didn't even check herself in the mirror, and that's why the young mage had to look away. Her shirt was buttoned… barely, just the bottom three buttons were still on, and her pants were pulled down a bit, probably from sliding off the bed to answer the door.

Masayoshi, still averting his eyes blinked a few times to remember why he came here in the first place, finally recalling he spoke hoarsely, "Connor says you have a herbal remedy for… sobering up someone." He struggled with the words, though Japanese was his first language, living in Britain for the last three years has diluted his use of phrasing and words in general.

Kaede nodded, "Oh… here." She reached over to the cabinet and took out a bottle, which she shook and out popped a few little blue-green leaves. As she did this two pink-haired girls slowly opened their eyes and looked around confused as to which they were awoken so early in the morning, but as soon as they spotted Masayoshi they were wide awake… which is more than they can say about their ninja friend.

Fumika was the first to reach him, jumping up and catching him around the throat with her outstretched arms, she spun about halfway around him, then from the force of the blow along with the momentum of the spin Masayoshi flew backwards into the hall, landing in a crumpled heap, his hat hanging awkwardly onto his head. Fuka, realizing who it was, jumped aboard and squeezed Masayoshi tightly, "Wan-wan-kun! How are you?"

Masayoshi wheezed in answer, but before his breath, which was still standing at the door, caught up with him. Kaede reappeared and gave him the three blue-green leaves in a tiny pouch, "Tell Connor that he owes me de gozaru aye?"

Fumika smiled as she held onto Masayoshi's arm, "Where are you sleeping Wan-wan-kun?"

Masayoshi didn't want to answer them, really he didn't, but a little hormone driven part of him that yelped in joy at the thought of sharing a room with three girls took over, if only for that moment, "Nowhere."

Fuka frowned, "But it's cold out right now, you should stay with us!" Thus decided she and her twin dragged Masayoshi into the room and took off his pouch, "Kaede-sensei! Is that ok?"

Kaede shrugged, apparently still not quite herself yet. Masayoshi knew he was going to lose blood if she shrugged again, with that one her shirt almost came off.

Masayoshi began to struggle like an overly-loved dog and broke free of their grips, but being a gentleman of sorts he bowed, "Thanks for allowing me to stay in your room, I… will do so, but first I have to run a few errands, so go to sleep without me alright?" before even waiting for an answer, he ran off.

------------------------------------------------------

Masayoshi threw the pouch of tea leaves on the table, he was gone only for five minutes, but he felt as though it lasted for a few good eternities. The three, Konoka was now slightly more aware of her surroundings, stared at him dully. Masayoshi sat down with a grunt and rubbed his temples, after a moment of silence he threw his hat off and put it into his pouch.

"…kitty." Konoka giggled, pointing at Masayoshi.

Negi's eyes became as wide as the saucer he was currently using with his tea, "M-Masayoshi? Y-your head…"

Connor busted a gut laughing, he slammed the table with his fist and cackled uncontrollably, "Y-your head! Oh god! Ahahahaha!"

Masayoshi immediately threw his hat back on, but not before everyone seen two furry black cat ears on the top of his head, twitching in embaressment.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

_If you smiled as you read, then I am happy! So ends Masayoshi's first night in Mahora. Mind you, this is non-canon to Messed Up. Masayoshi was never here before, as Hitodama or Hitotama. Connor was here for a while, so I guess you can say this is all happening after the events of The Dreamer, and possibly during some of the events of Pactum Factum. If you guys want to see Howell well just relax, he's coming up next chapter… hopefully._

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Masayoshi's appearance – It's Masayoshi Hitotama, not Hitodama. Of course who knows, this may be him. Oh this is non-canon with Messed Up, which was a sort of something I really wanted to do. This should be good…


	3. III Ako's Dream

**Muddled Up**

_Master Masa Random/Writer's Trinity_

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.Masayoshi belongs solely in the hands of one Master Masa Random of the Writer's Trinity. Connor belongs completely to X Serac of Howell J. Fitzwilliam belongs exclusively to Tsutomu Teruko of DA and Wow... it's like the Writer's Trinity all over again... _

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Masayoshi welcomed the light and airy breeze that drifted through the grounds. He unbuttoned his black jacket and tousled his hair; it grew out a little bit since his arrival here a week ago. Now he was on a friendly basis with most of the students and Connor as well, something he prides himself with seeing that Connor isn't the most social of people. Masayoshi checked his charm bracelet and thought better of trying to time-warp and speeding up the girls' arrival. Today there would be a fundraiser hosted by all of the sports club's members, Negi however was unable to help out due to a rather heavy setback from a fever a week ago and now he has to hurry and catch up on grading reports before noon, as today was a half day. Masayoshi, who was simply trying to swat a fly, accidentally was acknowledged as the runner up and to take Negi's place and watch over the entire procedure. Most of the girls were already there, setting up, but one of the sports girls chose that day to sleep in and poor Masayoshi, as the management for the day, had to go fetch her.

Another breeze whipped around him and Masayoshi enjoyed the feeling of his bangs being caught up and his jacket being tugged on vaguely, blessing the changes of the seasons, but then as quickly as it came it was over and he began to get impatient. He knocked on the door twice, the door opened, a remark escaped him, "About time… er…"

Instead of seeing Yuna, who was the girl who slept in, he was staring at the chin of an albino man. Masayoshi's mouth moved up and down, as to speak, but no sound whatsoever came out, finally, after blinking periodically, he managed to say, "You're not a girl!"

The young albino man's distant ruby eyes locked onto Masayoshi's onyx ones, then his lips curved into a trivial smile, "Neither are you…"

Masayoshi's outside appearance did not match what he felt in the inside, because if it was he'd be pulling out books from apparently nowhere trying to match this person's description.

The twenty-ish albino man opened the door fully and took a step back, as to allow Masayoshi to come in, "I'm not allowed to answer the door, nor am I allowed to bring in strangers, but if you're one of Yuna's dates than I guess it's OK."

"One of her…" Masayoshi stepped in, but thought quickly of how to react to this, an albino man in an all-girl's campus shouldn't be quite right… and _he_ wasn't Yuna's date, so that also brought about a fresh wave of suspicion for the teenage mage. Masayoshi looked at the boy's eyes again, but dismissed the idea that this was a Shade assassin, a Shade's eyes are almost maroon, this guy's eyes were pinkish, so he was clean… for the moment. When the albino opened the closet and sat down smiling however, Masayoshi dismissed all fears and just began to think he was a crazy guy… no wait, that's not good either.

Yuna appeared from her room, wearing nothing but a towel around her lithe body, when she seen the embarrassed Masayoshi, she screamed and hid somewhere. Nothing is worse than being naked in front of the cute teacher who's closest to you in age, absolutely nothing.

Masayoshi kept his distance, and took the intelligent way out, the way that would most likely keep him alive, "Er… I'm here to make sure you get to the sports thingy OK… you are alright right? And uh… who's this guy here?"

The addressed guy stood up and stuck out a hand to Masayoshi, "Howell J. Fitzwilliam at your service. I don't have a place to stay right now, so I just stay here. Who are you? Are you that cute teacher Yuna was talking about?" A pillow, now a deadly projectile weapon, soared through the air and took out Howell in an instant.

Yuna's voice came from somewhere unseen, and was most likely hidden for a good reason, "I'm changing right now, and I'll just be a second, wait for me outside!"

Masayoshi, taking Howell as an example of Yuna's wrath, quickly shut the door behind him, not answering and allowing the moaning albino cover his tail.

By the time Yuna was all dressed and clean it was nine o' clock. A very impatient Masayoshi stood on hand reading his black leather-bound book, flip-flopping between fast-forwarding time and risking death or getting really bored and risking death. Yuna ran up to him holding hands with Howell, who was sporting a far away look. Masayoshi averted his eyes as the female student ran towards him, she wore a size-too-big tank top and rather short shorts.

Yuna tapped the raven haired teacher on the shoulder, "OK, lead the way." The young, slightly red teacher briskly walked towards the entrance to the shopping district, it wasn't too far away, and it was an ideal spot for passerby's to become curious and take a quick look. She smirked when they reached it.

All of the sports girls from Junior High to High school were running about doing something. A good deal were at a large flag labeled "START" with a crowd of onlookers nearby, with a blank shot from a pistol they took off towards the "FINISH" flag, Yuna noticed a few people passing money to a grinning Sakurako, she nodded , of course, a betting track… A few booths were put up here and there, Masayoshi noticed with a slight blush that they were kissing booths, he watched in slight amusement as a boy with zoned out features and half-closed eyes got back in line and pulled out a wad of cash. Howell sniffed, licking his lips, "I smell melon bread… and sweaty girls… I really don't know which one to dig into first…"

A flustered Akira jogged over to Yuna and panted slightly, "Finally… I was worried you were in a coma…" sweat clung to her shirt and her body, revealing a bit too much for the already struggling teacher…teachers.

Yuna looked at her in disbelief, her hands making the "What?" gesture, "Then why didn't you wake me up!?"

Akira laughed tiredly, "Oh I did, and you said two minutes, and it's been two hours Yuna-chan." She then noticed Masayoshi and Howell and blushed slightly, hanging her head so her grayish hair concealed her face, "Hello, Masayoshi-sensei." She began to feel rather self-conscious and folded her arms in front of her.

Masayoshi sighed and shook his head, "It's going to be a very very long morning…" he accepted a piece of melon bread Howell found and sat down on the ground, rubbing the back of his neck.

------------------------------------------------------

Masayoshi faced his class again, they all looked at him eagerly, some of their hands were twitching towards the fire knob… he exhaled deeply, if I don't do something they're going to set the school aflame… not that I won't… he cleared his throat, and Ku Fei, a bit jumpy, smacked the fire knob and a shot of fire burst from the little pipe and illuminated her surprised face for a moment… "Oops, I sorry."

Masayoshi blinked a few times to try to comprehend his fate and most likely horrible death, but then he remembered he had to teach, "Er… we're going to try to create a chemical…er… thingy!" he nodded happily, believing his words would be understandable to all.

Some of the smarter girls looked at each other in worry, finally realizing that this might be more dangerous than they would ever have imagined. The few of the students who really cared less nodded awkwardly and raised eyebrows at each other wondering when something cool will happen. The rare few students who really liked Masayoshi (Fuka, Fumika, Konoka, and others who had slight crushes on him) nodded enthusiastically.

Masayoshi pulled out several small vials and one large empty one. He pulled the cork off of the green one, "OK! We start with this… green one!" he eyed it warily, and then he poured it in, all of it, into the big empty vial. Then he set it on a metal ring that hung above the flame pipe, "Then we let it warm up." He turned the dial… nothing happened, but Masayoshi, being the optimist today, turned it around twelve more times before he gave up. The odd mage scratched his head and crouched down to examine the gas tank, "Oh I see! I had to turn this one too…"

"Here we go…" said Kazumi Asakura, preparing her camera. She set her camera to high flash, as to catch the moment instantly, already headlines were swarming her mind, Teenage teacher turned Fireball… Fifteen year old teacher becomes living torch… hmm… good…

Ako and Natsumi Murakami jumped out of their seats, "No wait Masayoshi-sensei!" they were in perfect sync, they for one, didn't want this interesting teacher to die this quickly!

Masayoshi, completely ignorant to the three girls' comments, turned the gas dial and a huge jet of flame about half the size of Masayoshi completely engulfed the vial. Masayoshi looked up, horrified, but was momentarily blinded when Kazumi's camera flashed and when he reached forward trying to grab the bottom vial with water to douse the fire, but he accidentally hit the fire-hot one. He felt his skin blister and split almost on contact, biting his lip to force down a yell, he fell back and with a will stronger than most humans he reached out with his unharmed hand and closed the gas vial. This all happened in an instant, but oh how much it hurt… Masayoshi's eyes were watering from the smell of seared flesh, he looked at his hand and sighed in relief, he didn't lose anything, but that's going to be very tender for the next couple of days… or weeks. His hand was bleeding at some points, where the skin cracked and blistered, he winced as gentle hands touched the injury. Through bleary eyes he could see the panicking face of one Ako Izumi, her golden eyes were wide with fear.

Ako was, surprisingly, the first to the injured teacher. She really didn't know exactly why she was so worried about the awkward teacher… he always seems to be so off everyday, he talks funny, like he doesn't know much Japanese, his hair is generally a mess and… and… he's just like me… it was an almost surreal realization, to find some so imperfect… yet somewhere… she felt as though there was some of connection between them… but she just realized she was gazing deep into dark earthly eyes for a good thirty seconds, and he his hand was beginning to twitch with ever passing second.

Masayoshi's head began to swarm with weird, really Twilight Zone-like images of ice, water, and a band-aid. He blinked out some tears, "Ako… nurse… now… duck…"

Ako began to think he was becoming delusional, that was until she heard the whistling… she stared up in horror as the vials, one by one exploded from the heat. One shard of glass flew past her face and grazed her cheek.

Masayoshi sighed and thought as hard as he could for a spell that could stop his pain, he felt a surge of magic course through his veins and he caught, with the corner of his eye, the bracelet to stop on blue. He nodded, all pain lost, and helped Ako to her feet, he now faced the class, "Class dismissed! I'm going to patch my hand up now. Goodbye!" not letting go of Ako's hand he ran as fast as he could to the hall as far away from the chemistry room as possible.

Ako turned him one way and Masayoshi was led into the nurse's room. She, taking her job as the nurse's helper seriously, set him down and rolled up his sleeve, only to gasp at the boy's arm.

Masayoshi shamelessly lifted his arm to investigate it for himself; "Well I know it looks bad…" his hand was charred at places and bleeding at others, a cracked burned hand. He shrugged it off, due to an accidental run-in with a Shade, Masayoshi had a peculiar healing affect, as he would simply heal over the period of a day. Although he would take care to bandage his hands for a while as to not generate suspicion among the class.

Ako shuddered, she was terrified to see this happen… it must hurt so much, but the young teacher seemed almost completely oblivious to the pain, "Oh Masayoshi-sensei… this burn is bad… I'll get the proper medicines but…" she delicately got out a bandage and gently wrapped his arm, tears suddenly welling up in her eyes, but stopped as she felt a hand on her cut cheek.

Masayoshi smiled tenderly and reassuringly, "Hey, don't worry. Just a burn, I'll take care of it really! But perhaps you should clean up that cut off your pretty face." The real Masayoshi was being strangled by the Masayoshi that just got caught up in all the emotion. If the real, normally smarter Masayoshi was out here he would have done the same… except for touching her, because if she was like any other hormone-mad teenage girl she would…

Ako didn't know how to react now, a little part of her told her to just walk away politely, but a strange dormant part of her she hasn't felt before now began to take over… she closed her eyes and slowly, agonizingly slow, she leaned in, her heart fluttering.

Masayoshi leaned towards her as well, feeling her warm body, her pink face for one reason or another began to get closer to his, there was some sort of pull on his body as he too closed the distance between them.

A mere inch apart, just before their lips touched, Ako's hip began to play a ring tone. Masayoshi, now that his hormone-run self retreating along with the unplanned call, was now realizing exactly what was going on, jerked backward and hit his head on the wall, he lowered his head, swearing silently. Ako, her face as red as a tomato, swore in her head as well as she answered her phone, tucking her hair behind her ears with shaky hands, "H-hello?"

"Ako-san, is Masayoshi there?" came the reply from Takamichi, he sounded as… unmoving and unemotional as he normally did, but Ako could tell he was irritated… in one way or another.

Ako stammered, trying to figure out how he knew her number, and how he knew Masayoshi was there, but too flustered to come up with any response, she passed her phone to Masayoshi, suddenly feeling very guilty. She lowered her head, silently reprimanding herself for letting her hormones control her in such a way.

Masayoshi was already groaning when her face took a turn from embarrassed girl that was just about to get a kiss to shocked "how did you get this number?" as he doubted many of her friends could do this. He took the cellular phone and held it to his ear, "H-hello?"

Takahata Takamichi didn't sound angry, as Masayoshi thought he'd be, but instead he sounded amused, "I thought we told you to avoid these situations."

Masayoshi closed his eyes and readied himself for the worst.

"But seeing that this is your first time breaking any rules, and we know that you haven't set this up to your advantage, we're giving you another chance, now please tell Ako-san to go back to her dorm and do try to keep her from doing this again." He hung up.

Masayoshi opened his eyes and looked around, to the white walls of the room, the flushed Ako who held her hands to her mouth, looking anxious, then to the phone. He turned it off and handed it to Ako, still not saying a word.

Ako sadly put her hands on her lap and bit her lip, "I'm…sorry Masayoshi-sensei… Are you in trouble? I didn't mean to get you in trouble…" she began to avoid his gaze, instead redirecting her eyes to look at her feet, "I just got… caught up in the moment and I… am so sorry!" she bowed her head in shame. And then Masayoshi's hand touched her shoulder, she looked up in astonishment.

Masayoshi smiled and shrugged, "I'm not in trouble, so don't worry. And… yeah, we just got caught up in the moment… you know it's the pain… and we're teens! We do this kind of stuff on accident!"

Ako smiled and nodded, "Yeah…"

The bespectacled teacher looked at her for a few seconds, then, despite that voice in his head warning him that "Big Teacher's" watching, he pecked her once on the cheek, than without another word, grabbed a roll of bandages and departed.

Ako touched her cheek, trying to keep that floating sensation she had, and then noticed with an inaudible gasp that a little band aid was now covering her cut.

------------------------------------------------------

Howell flipped over every book in the library, a time-consuming yet completely irrelevant task. Just something Yuna told him to do while she was looking for a certain book for her friend.

Yuna, grinning madly, pulled out a book from the shelf and handed it to Ako, "Here, hormones on the loose? Read up on this and you'll have control over them in no time!"

Ako sheepishly took the book and hung her head in humiliation, "Please Yuna… lets just keep this between us… I don't want people to…"

Yuna waved away the worry, "Oh who cares if you have a major crush on a teacher? I mean, it's not like you actually kissed him right?" she raised her eyebrows in anticipation, as though to expect Ako to tell her something rather… unsettling…

Ako blushed, "No… I didn't…" she held her breath as Yuna sighed, "He kissed me…"

Then things got rather interesting: Howell, on the other side of the bookcase, taken by surprise, thrust his arm through a gap and he accidentally grabbed Yuna's…er… assets. Yuna, now rather angry, immediately punched through trying to get Howell's face, but only got his collar of his vest. Yuna gripped and twisted the collar, successfully reaching his throat, Howell, desperately losing air to his brain, squeezed tighter himself. Ako, seeing that this may end up with a corpse, hugged the book tightly and left the library before someone drew blood.

Ako rushed out the doors and down the steps, careful to avoid anyone who may question the girl why she was running around with a big book to her chest. Unfortunately, she ran straight into the person she wanted to see most and to avoid at all costs. She collided into his chest, gasping as she did so, careening backward.

Masayoshi's hands wrapped around Ako's body, keeping her from falling and in doing so pulled her fairly close, he lifted an eyebrow in surprise, "Why hello! How are you?"

Ako stared doe-eyed at Masayoshi, but anything she was going to say was immediately overrun by thoughts of forever being in his embrace, to be the object of his attention, to feel those gentle caring lips on her again, to… to be his…

"Love…mm…"

"Um… having a good dream Ako?"

Ako's eyes flickered open and she sat straight up, holding onto a bundle of sheets. She looked at herself, she was wearing her normal school clothes… and a cute little band aid with a heart's design was stuck on her cheek, she was in the nurse's office's bed. Yuna and Masayoshi sat at the side of her bed, smiling brightly at her.

Yuna repeated her question with a wily smile, "Having a… good dream Ako-chan?" she began to giggle as Ako's mouth opened and her cheeks started to develop a pink hue.

Masayoshi began to explain as best he could, "After the vial exploded a shard flew off and hit you across the cheek, when I got you here you just passed out… I guess the shock must have done it…" or my time-stop spell may have done the trick… not to mention her inhaling a good amount of whatever exploded... he smiled feebly, more to himself than Ako.

Ako held the sheets to her face, to obscure the deep red that began to flood it, then she whimpered quietly, "Oh my… how embarrassing…" but then she noticed something… there on Masayoshi's right hand, despite him trying to cover it up, was a white bandage wrapped around an obviously burned hand…

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

_Well I think this is probably the fluffiest chapter I've ever done… well how'd I do? I don't see myself as much of a romance writer, but I hear they bring in the readers so if I'm any good I'd like to know so. I really don't know anyone who really likes Ako, but since oddly I felt drawn to have her matched up with Masayoshi. Don't know why but I felt the need to do so. Got a problem with it? Please say so. I thought that maybe the Fuka and Fumika with Masayoshi was more "Childish Love" like playing house, so I began to think seriously on Masayoshi's paired love. So I came down to Konoka and Ako, whom I felt should get some air-time. That and Tsutomu's sketch of Masayoshi with Konoka made me smile, and if it makes me smile, it's good to go! Take note that this is the first "Dream" chapter, which will replace anything I refer to as a "filler" though it does have some parts to it that hints at the critical chapters, such as characters, some pairings, and even magic powers. So that is the first of Ako's Dream, maybe I'll make more "Dreams" to please the masses, yep all five of you!_

_Slight Translations/Explanations:_

_Masayoshi's appearance – It's Masayoshi Hitotama, not Hitodama. Of course who knows, this may be him. Oh this is non-canon with Messed Up, which was a sort of something I really wanted to do. This should be good…_


	4. IV Negi's Nightmare

**Muddled Up**

_Master Masa Random/Writer's Trinity_

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.Masayoshi belongs solely in the hands of one Master Masa Random of the Writer's Trinity. Connor belongs completely to X Serac of Howell J. Fitzwilliam belongs exclusively to Tsutomu Teruko of DA. If you read this and reviewed, I have deleted this chapter due to slight problems, however I now think it's fixed, so please re-review!_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A great room, no lights, no windows, nothing but a great inky blankness that encompassed the small room, there was only anger… but an old anger, an anger of one who felt much hardships and understood why it was to be, and has accepted the fate, yet hasn't released the hatred. The shadowy corners were home to no creature, and no creature was home here, this was a both malevolent and benevolent room, with terrible memories, but good ones too. However, the room's only living occupant felt only the cold caress of fear, Negi shivered almost nonstop.

An old man in a gray suit slowly manifested from the darkness… or… the darkness manifested into the old man… it was hard to tell. He walked slowly toward Negi, a slight smile playing about his lips, his ancient mustache quivering in anticipation, his slow, deliberate steps were similar to the footfalls of Death, and Negi found no comfort from that! _Great… so this is how I die… in my pajamas to boot… _he tried to wiggle off his invisible bonds, but to no avail, only death was to meet him.

The old man stopped, just a few steps from Negi and lifted his head, his red eyes gleaming with… some unholy power. The man's face began to change, it was slight at first, like the lightening of his face, but it soon became more and more apparent until the person in the gray gentleman's clothes and bowler hat wearing the white gloves and holding the walking stick with a metallic end wasn't an old man at all, instead it was a smirking Masayoshi, with eyes as red as hot embers. The red eyed Masayoshi stared apparently waiting for Negi to say anything, but before the ten-year old mage could even open is mouth, Masayoshi swung the walking staff like a golf club and hit the young boy so hard he flew up and hit the ceiling. Masayoshi, quick as lightning, struck out with a powerful kick and slammed Negi into the wall, which soon shattered as though made of glass.

Negi could feel his ribs splinter and break, he could feel his warm blood flow from his mouth and onto the cold, uncaring floor, but he paid no attention to this, as he stared out in horror at what lay pas the confines of the shadowed room. A slight gasp shook his entire frame and he buckled, but even as he closed his eyes he could still vividly see the horrors.

Outside the walls was all of Mahora, set aflame. Screams of agony could be heard even from this distance, flying… things could be seen in the air, standing out in the red billowing smoke. Grotesque monsters walked like armies marching across a bleeding field of battle, leaving nothing moving in their wake. He could see Evangeline, fighting desperately against things even she thought did not exist, but she suddenly stopped fighting, and with a final exasperated scream she fell to the ground… unmoving. Many of the teachers were huddled together in groups trying to fend off the abominations, but many fell as more and more of those things appeared and surrounded them. Even Konoemon Konoe was struck down, clutching his arm with one bloodied hand, he whispered, but Negi could hear him intensely, "How… could I have let this happen?" the he too collapsed, not moving any further. Connor and Howell, fighting back to back stopped their attack, and looked at their enemies, now amassed into a giant force; they grit their teeth and yelled out in rage, clutching weapons and dived into the great army, never to come out the other side.

Negi turned slightly to see Masayoshi again, who was staring sadly at the sight, "If only you could have done more… perhaps this wouldn't have happened… but nobody blames you son of the Thousand Master, you could not have beaten a Shade, you never seen an attack coming. Perhaps if you simply… knew a bit more about all of this… like I did, everyone might have been saved."

Negi whimpered, pulling at the bottom of Masayoshi pant leg, "Masayoshi… what… what do I do?"

Masayoshi peered inquisitively at the youth, then bent down and smiled warmly, "Pride blinds you Negi, to be a true Magister Magi you have to learn to know the limits of your abilities and learn to accept aid from those who can help you. Tomorrow, be prepared to make the right decisions, because if you don't…" he looked again as the monsters found the defenseless girls of Mahora, he shielded Negi's eyes, "Well, do you care enough for these girls to save them? Or will you try fighting all of these by yourself? Your choice."

Negi gasped, sitting up quickly, clutching his chest. He swiftly reached over to the little shelf and grabbed his glasses and put them on with shaking hands, he looked outside, the moon was still up, basking the grounds in a silvery white light. He grabbed a night robe and hastily put it on, "I have to find Masayoshi, he has to help me…" tears suddenly welled into his eyes as the memory of the nightmare swiftly returned, "He has… to help…"

Konoka got up slowly and rubbed her eyes, "Negi-kun? What are you doing up?" Negi was making only a little bit of noise, but it was enough to wake Konoka up, who was having some bad dreams about toads, Negi, and a chicken wing. The she noticed Negi was crying, she quickly got up and rushed to her favorite teacher's side, "Negi-kun! What's wrong?" she put her arms around him soothingly, hoping he would cheer up.

Negi shakily stood back up, "I need to find Masayoshi… do you know where he sleeps?" he looked bitterly at Konoka, thanking even the dream Masayoshi that he had enough mercy to not let Negi see… anything else.

Konoka put an index finger to her lips, "Masayoshi-sensei sleeps with the twins. Why? Is he in trouble? You're not going to send him away are you?" she felt oddly frightened for the odd teenage teacher.

Negi shook his head sideways, "No, I… need his help… thank you Konoka-san, but please go back to bed, I don't want to keep you up."

Konoka wasn't listening, she already threw a robe over her night gown and smiled calmly at Negi's tearstained face, "We'll help each other out! So let's go Negi, let's find Masayoshi to help make those bad dreams fly away!"

------------------------------------------------------

Masayoshi, for one reason, or another, felt the strangest foreboding feeling that night, and it wasn't the two twins on either side of him this time, their breathing similar to purring as they curled around the teenage boy. Masayoshi sighed in happiness, petting one of the girl's heads, "I'm glad you two are around, you two always seem to make my problems go away…" he smiled, nodding as Fuka's bouncy hair seemed to spring back up after his hand left it.

Fuka, apparently dreaming, kissed Masayoshi's hand, "Masayoshi-kun…"

Masayoshi didn't expect that, and in his surprise he roughly sat up as quickly as he could, but hit his face on the low bunk of Kaede's bed. He fell back swearing softly as he reached over Fumika's body to reach his glasses, as though in sync his hand grasped his glasses at the same exact moment Fumika turned and grabbed Masayoshi's arm, caressing it lovingly. Masayoshi closed his eyes and whispered near-silently, "Please, would someone get me out of this mess?" _Wow peaceful to horrible situation… that might be a record!_

Someone up there really liked him, because the door opened and Negi and Konoka, crouched low for cover and beckoned him over, Masayoshi made a few gestures that would have roughly translated into, "I'm stuck Negi my boy, and I'm afraid that due to this fine predicament I will be unable to move for the time present, I would greatly appreciate any assistance you may be able to spare to aide me in this in this rather discomforting endeavor!" sure it was a bit of a mouthful, but Masayoshi got the sentence through as clear as daybreak.

Negi whispered something as he pulled out a little training wand, which Masayoshi rolled his eyes at, but that was before Fuka and Fumika laid straight, not touching Masayoshi and allowing him to have enough room to move around them. He got to the hall, but not before grabbing his pouch. He shut the door quietly and smiled, "Hey now, I don't think Takamichi would appreciate it if I helped you two lovebirds make a getaway in the moonlight, sure it's romantic, but don't you think you'd get caught?"

Konoka blushed a little from that teasing comment, "No, Negi-kun wants your help." She turned to Negi, "We should find a quiet place to talk, let's go to the library." She nodded and skipped a little down the hall. Negi, shrugged a little and followed her. Masayoshi, sighed a little than stared at the full moon, and he whimpered a little, "I have the worst feeling about this…"

As he left shadows overtook the doorway, where two eyes shone, then a sound of cold steel being drawn out from its sheath followed by an angry yet protective voice, "Ojou-sama…"

------------------------------------------------------

Masayoshi paced by a shelf of books, frowning slightly as Negi recalled the dream from his memory. He didn't like the sound of this, not at all. _Shades… demons… monsters, most likely golems… and… death…_

Konoka didn't know what to say, she didn't even know Masayoshi was a mage, and obviously someone who knew bad things about magic as well! She simply sat shivering in her nightgown and robe, sitting by Negi as the young teacher began to whimper as he brought the retelling of the nightmare to a close.

Negi held his breath, then released slowly to try to calm himself, "And so… I want to know about Shades, and how to stop them from doing something like that."

Masayoshi absentmindedly fingered the top of the pouch, he uneasily removed the black book and set it in front of Negi, "Shades are technically really bad spirits that reside in human forms. A shade is… a bad spirit that enters a person's soul and erodes the actual soul from the inside, eventually taking complete control of the body. Then the destroyed soul itself will become a Shade, it's a vicious circle."

Negi swallowed all of his fears and spoke near silently, "Takahata-san said you were a Shade… are you?"

Masayoshi scowled, "Do I look like a Shade to you Negi?" then his expression softened to a happy smile, "I can do Shade magic though, and too much will turn me into a Shade if that's what you mean!"

Negi frowned, realizing the teacher really had little to worry about, so long as he didn't do any bad magic. Konoka sighed, coming to the same conclusion. Masayoshi smiled and patted them both on the shoulder, "If I ever get red eyes however, you just need to stab me where my magic flows from, which in my case is my hands. Unless I have pinkeye or maybe I have allergies, I actually mean you know maroon red eyes instead of these onyx ones."

"In which case I would get to cut your hands off Hell's Fire, what an amusing task…" the trio stared at the entrance with surprised eyes as a young lady wearing nothing but great billowing sheets of black velvet clinging around her slowly walked in. She was fair-haired and slim, the velvet revealing her complexion and her snide smile. A delicate hand was wrapped around a single orb, about the size of a basketball, which glowed and dimmed repeatedly, hundreds of little lights faded and appeared, there was probably a certain amount, but it was impossible to count them as one would slowly disappear at the same time one of the others reappeared back to existence. Her piercing red eyes were transfixed on Masayoshi, who simply gaped in horror as the shadows around them seemed to thicken and begin to be drawn towards the girl.

Konoka stood up quite abruptly and shielded Masayoshi and Negi's bodies with her own, "Don't come any closer! G-go away!" she would have stayed there and protected them both with strength she never knew she possessed, had not Masayoshi grabbed her wrist and run towards the back of the library, engulfed in darkness.

The girl did not follow; instead it was like she was waiting for something, then, as though darkness itself manifested into it, a boy appeared on her right side, holding an orb of comparable looks. A hood obscured the features of his face, except for a slight glinting in his eye that resembled molten gold, and his black robes concealed everything else other than rather narrow shoulders and a thin hand, he spoke slowly, "Those are the three we are after. The girl's guardian is coming, I will halt her progress. Don't kill them… but use force if necessary." With that cynical ending he disappeared with a swooshing noise. The girl clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, "Of course not, why kill now while I can enjoy their misery of defeat?"

Negi slowed his pace and rested his hands on his knees, taking in deep breaths as his knees began to shake from the strain, that and a weird heavy feeling the shadows around them were beginning to give off… as though the darkness around them were solidifying and slowly closing in around them. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and jumped up in fright, but was immediately calmed with the coming of Konoka's panting and Masayoshi's coughing. He looked up in a panic, "W-who… was that?" he directed the question to Masayoshi.

The black haired teacher shook his head, "Powerful evil… trapped in a body… that's not normal… who in the world could have sealed something like that in a human body!?" he shook his head as though to try to get thoughts out of his mind, "To seal a Shade is one thing… but in a human form would take a thousand times more power than I've ever heard to even do that!"

Negi gaped, "Thousand?" then he slowly began to put all of this together, a Shade appearing and threatening to kill Masayoshi in Mahora, Masayoshi saying some with a thousand times magic power to seal any dark creature… and… "Thousand…?"

Konoka didn't know what was going on, it all just felt like a jumbled mess, but then she thought quite contently, _at least I'll die in good company! _She fondly gazed on both teachers, _if only Se-_

"Ojou-sama!"

Masayoshi, in a panic, pulled out his pen and shot a blast of molten rock towards the point where the voice came from, his bracelet glowing blue, but the attack never reached its target seeing as the actually missile was somehow split in two and the next instant Masayoshi, most likely from a miracle, caught a blade in mid-swing. And judging by the look on his face, he was most likely trying to cast another spell instead of saving his life.

Setsuna jumped back and in one fluid motion, brought Masayoshi toppling to the floor, his head thudding on the hard floor and completely sending him into a comatose state. Her dark hair was up on end from her anger, but before she could finish the death blow, Konoka hurried up and hugged her, restraining the movement of her sword arm.

Konoka held her dear friend tightly, not quite understanding why she was attacking Masayoshi, but not really caring, "Oh Setchan! I haven't seen you in weeks! How are you!?"

Setsuna faltered, her sword hanging limp in her hand, unsure of really what to do, "I'm… fine Ojou-sama… do not worry about me."

Negi looked at her inquiringly, "Where have you been these last few weeks?"

Setsuna heaved a sigh and stared solemnly at her feet, "Ojou-sama believed that stress was getting to me and requested that perhaps I go to the beach and relax there for a time…"

Masayoshi, conscious but still dizzy, sat up in an upright position and held his forehead in his hands, "Urgh… well you have a rather pleasant tan Setchan…" he blanched slightly, "Wait, we have more important matters to deal with!"

Setsuna jumped at the black-haired teacher with a look of fury, and the boy survived only because Konoka and Negi fiercely held on to her, she was almost at the point of foaming at the mouth, sputtering out incoherent words, but Masayoshi caught a few in the end, "…traitor! On the other side! Attacked me!"

Negi, as well as Masayoshi and Konoka, soon began to understand why Setsuna was so angry, using all of his strength to hold back Setsuna, he was able to gasp out his fears, "Are… you saying Masayoshi… attacked you!?"

Masayoshi looked dumbfounded, and quickly held his hands out in front of them in a "I didn't do it" pose, he began to stammer ever so slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about!" he regained his posture and scowled at Setsuna, "Look here miss! I haven't even seen you before! How could you say I attacked you?"

Before Setsuna answered the shadows behind her seemed to condense, and the girl from before slowly walked in clear view of the others, a single thin eyebrow raised in amusement, that mocking smirk still on her lips, "I suppose I needn't kill you, you seem to be doing quite nicely on your own."

Before Masayoshi could even blink he was blown back by some sort of gust of wind and he hit one of the bookshelves violently, falling to the floor his eyes widened, "Ow…" and the second time in a matter of seconds, Masayoshi lapsed into unconsciousness.

Negi, however, seen such an attack coming, he reached for his staff, but to his despair, he forgot to bring it! Instead his hand wrapped around the thin handle of his practice wand, he held it towards the girl, hoping his timing was good. When the attack came, it was as though Negi's wand pierced through it harmlessly, protecting Setsuna and Konoka who were directly behind him, unfortunately Masayoshi must have been out of the safe area Negi created and felt the took the full force of the attack. Only thinking of protecting everyone, Negi raised his hand in the air, "Konoka!"

In a matter of seconds Konoka was by his side, wielding a pair of whip-like weapons and wearing an old sort of Kimono, designed for priestesses. The two worked well together, Negi took a few careful shots of magic towards their assaulter as Konoka stayed back and slashed back and forth gracefully with her whips. Setsuna charged forward attacking with trained speed, her sword moving faster than Negi's eyes could follow.

Yet all seemed pathetic to the girl, who for now we shall call Luxuria, she almost sighed at the feeble attempts to defeat her. But she enjoyed toying with her enemy, so instead of just destroying them with one breath, a skill she has mastered, she decided to simply dodge and avoid their attacks while they tire themselves down. However she felt that they wouldn't tire immediately, they were fighting boldly, and without concern of themselves…_ it is the weakened trapped animals that fight the hardest…_

Negi felt the pull of physical strength and could feel his two companions tire as well… he began to mutter his spells instead of yelling them out exuberantly, his wand seemed to move slower, it felt so much heavier. He could see Setsuna hesitate for a moment, her sword tip clattering on the floor, her face red with weariness, she did all she could. Konoka fell on her bottom, unable to fight anymore, her clothes resumed the appearance of a schoolgirl and she closed her eyes, ashamed of her own weakness. Negi called them back, noticing their enemy was never even fighting back, he was too tired to fight anymore, but he had one more plan up his sleeve.

Luxuria stopped her own movement as the three stopped their own. _They're tired, _she mused,_ humans are so weak… pitiful really._ She looked at her hands and grimaced, _human hands… I too am pitiful… but not for long._ She smirked, a lustful gleam in her eyes, "Ready to die everyone? It was fun I admit, but I think it's about time I finish this." she took a step closer to the companions, enjoying their tired looks and their hopeless faces. She felt the feeling warm her blood, a strong lusty emotion overtook her and she simply bathed in the glory that it imbued her with. She was soon overcome within her ecstasy, fueling herself with their misery

Masayoshi tapped on Konoka's shoulder, who looked up at him weakly. Masayoshi felt a wrenching in his chest as he soaked in her misery, her hopelessness, her fragility… _I must do something…_ he held a hand out, which she gratefully took and pulled her upright in a standing position. He turned to the exhausted Negi and the undermined sword girl, "I'm taking Konoka and am going to retreat! I'll find Takamichi! Please hang on!"

Setsuna's eyes widened in anger and distrust, but Negi smiled, "Thanks…" he turned back to the floating girl, who sneered viciously at the four. Konoka nodded at Setsuna, once, and then the sword user bitterly returned the gesture and turned away.

Masayoshi, as fast as he could move while dragging Konoka, quickly ran to the shadowy corridors that riddled the Library like veins. Konoka was slowly beginning to regain her strength as they entered the main lobby. However, Masayoshi, his eyes straight on the door, but his mind on Konoka's weakened state, didn't notice the strange massing of dark outlines in the far corners, thus when a shrill unearthly scream shattered his eardrums, well, he wasn't too prepared for it.

Masayoshi clutched his ears and fell on his knees, taken by surprise by the sudden ambush. Konoka toppled over him, her face full of surprise and some fear. The two landed with a painful thud and Masayoshi already had in his hand his black book and his silver pen. Six shadowy figures emerged from the shadows, surrounding Masayoshi and Konoka, they all wore the same type of clothing, a black velvet-like robe. However each article of clothing was altered substantially for every person. Three of the six had large hoods that concealed their faces, but the other three had their own faces revealed, with enough moonlight, Masayoshi could see them quite clearly.

The first was male, of strange build. He wore a headband of peculiar design; a metal band of silver was wrapped around his arm, a cruel smirk on his face. His eyes were sunken and dark, seeming to be like the eye sockets of a skull. A large knife was protruding from his waist, wearing it like a sword, a very sick smile soon appeared as he noticed that both of them were too weak to resist, "Hey… can I kill them?" without any reply he drew his blade so quickly Masayoshi didn't notice until the man's red hair was reflected off of the blade.

Masayoshi was taken aback; he stood up quite suddenly, despite his headache, "I daresay not!"

One of the hooded fellows came forward, a radiant orb in his hand, just like the girl from before, he spoke softly, yet the words were as sharp as any sword, "Death is not suitable for them, for it would be too swift and painless. There are fates worse than death Ira…" he seemed to be speaking from a leader's view. A shimmer of reflective light could be seen from this distance, and a cunning smile.

A hooded female came to the hooded one's side, she seemed tipsy, yet she held that stance in such a way to appear graceful. Her long blonde hair jutted from the folds of her hood, her voice was like hissing from a deadly snake, soft, frightening, and like the dropping of poison itself, "Death…? Let them run, it would be good sport to catch them… I suppose I, at the very least, would let them go… for now…" she added quietly.

Another woman appeared, a rich cape covered her body, but her piercing blue eyes stared at Masayoshi with a strong wanting feeling, she smiled, "Let them go… that way it will be fair game for whoever finds them!" she added huskily, eyeing her companions suspiciously. Her brown hair was short and touched off with a hairpiece of gaudy rubies, with a slight flick of her wrist she made her opinion known. She smiled a little, and Masayoshi took note of two fangs just barely visible from under her upper lip.

A man appeared beside her, his silvery hair untouched by his hood, he stared at Konoka amusingly, then made a "Tch" sound as he cocked his head to the side, appearing to have made his vote, he took a hand and flicked his hair out of his silver eyes, "Kill them now, best to get this waste done with!"

A female appeared beside him, seeming to be very young, looking upset, staring at Konoka's lovely black hair as she touched her won coarse short hair. Her red eyes pierced Konoka with such velocity that the fourteen-year-old flinched when the strange girl grit her teeth, "Kill them! They'll become a problem if left alive!"

The hooded male with the orb nodded once, "A tie. Luxuria is still fighting, so I will call her vote. I vote life. Let's go for now."

The angry girl ran up to him and grabbed his sleeve, "You'll let them live!? Just like that!?"

The seemingly bloodthirsty man exhaled silently, "If Superbia says it, nothing will alter his decision." Then he smiled at the two teenagers on the ground, "But next time you better pray he's still in the merciful mood!"

One at a time they all faded back into the shadows.

Konoka moaned and rested her head on Masayoshi's shoulder, which flinched a little, but didn't try to push her off. She sighed and weakly spoke, "I'm scared…"

Masayoshi didn't like to hear her say this, he didn't like hearing anyone to say those words, because to say it, means now instead of just letting your mind think this, you've voiced it and now have let your body know you fear as well. Even as he thought of this he felt her body shake.

Konoka felt a tear roll down her face, "Will Setsuna and Negi be OK?" she knew the young teacher wouldn't know, but if he just said…

"Dead and gone!"

Konoka looked up at him in horror, only to find him looking behind them with the same expression o his face. She turned and nearly fainted. Behind them was that Luxuria person, holding a blood-stained orb and smiling madly at the two, "Now I just finish you-" her eyes opened in shock, same as Masayoshi and Konoka, most likely due to a great black tip of a sword sticking out of her chest. She screeched and exploded in a puff of smoke.

Connor walked towards the two, carrying a half-asleep Negi on one shoulder and hoisting the great black sword on the other. Howell followed close behind holding an unconscious Setsuna newly-wed style, both Connor and Howell were grinning… for different reasons.

There was a loud thud echoing in the halls as Masayoshi's head collided with the ground as overwhelming surprise completely engulfed his brain with randomness.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I liked it, changing the pace quickly is one of my forte's and if you have no love for it leave if you must! And hey, with Howell and Connor saving the day at the end, what's not to love!? Oh and did you guess what the seven antagonists are yet? I revealed a lot and I mean a lot about them. Just take a guess! I apologize for not making myself known these last few days, I sort of fell into a depression and thought ill of writing while I'm in that mood, but I'm smiling again so that means my progress should resume!_


	5. V Setsuna's Debut

**Muddled Up**

_Master Masa Random/Writer's Trinity_

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.Masayoshi belongs solely in the hands of one Master Masa Random of the Writer's Trinity. Connor belongs completely to X Serac of Howell J. Fitzwilliam belongs exclusively to Tsutomu Teruko of DA and My friend Masa K also aided me in this endeaver, try to guess at whihc part he did._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Konoka held the sparkling juice to her lips and with a slight tilt to her head, sipped just a bit to get the full flavor and the tickling feeling the drink provided. She set it down and gazed affectionately at her companion that sat next to her. His name was Sydonai Richards, a fair-haired blue eyed sixteen-year old from America, his soft, caring speech and his delicate curls of his hair almost immediately won Konoka over, and when he surprised her with an invite to a picnic of cherry blossom watching, she was easily infatuated.

Sydonai smiled at her, a caring and deep smile, "Konoka, are you enjoying yourself?" his speech was fluent and as smooth as the soothing sounds of a lively stream. His long blonde bangs concealed his left eye, but his light blue right eye shone with the brilliance of a star.

Konoka blushed deeply, "Oh I'm having a lot of fun! I usually dislike going on omiai, but this was…nice…"

From a good distance, propped up in a cherry tree, was an aggravated Setsuna. She scowled as the pair continued to talk of everything and anything. Setsuna looked up at the full moon and sighed bitterly, "Oh… why must Ojou-sama stay out so late… she will catch a cold… and I don't like that boy!" she clenched her fist angrily, "He's such a-a-a ah!" in her fury she didn't realize she was slowly sliding of the branch and fell out from the side, about to land on the hard roots below… or perhaps the warm soft body of one panicking Masayoshi Hitotama.

Masayoshi's legs crumbled beneath him and he felt the root of this particularly cruel tree scratch his cheek and felt something crash onto his back. He buckled under the weight and gave in, why strain myself when I could just lay down and think? Of course he didn't expect whatever to fall on him to carry a large Nodachi, nor did he believe in the chances of such a large and heavy weapon land directly onto his head, but he's been lucky these last few days, and well it had to turn on him at some point.

Setsuna quickly got back to her feet and ducked for cover, but not before taking a glance at her savior. She halted and with a bit of remorse, dragged Masayoshi into a bush she was heading for, still in clear sight of Konoka and that boy. She propped up the comatose boy in a sitting position leaning on the trunk of another tree and sat down next to him, turning red as he slowly regained his sense of… everything. She knew there was nothing between them, but just looking at him made her a bit pink.

Masayoshi wasn't the most handsome or cool-looking person you'd come across, all in all he was rather plain. Untidy, long black hair that ended in a shaggy ponytail, dark, yet warm onyx eyes, a pair of small bifocals that appeared to have been through a bit, and a ragged body of someone who's been to hell and back. But she could see the slight leg muscles that he possessed, and a bit of biceps. But other than that he wasn't appealing at all! His hair was matted down with filth… oh wait, that's orobably just from the roots and the bush… his face was cut and…

Not appealing at all… not appealing at all… Setsuna turned away as he finally came to, she ran a finger though her hair and scowled, "Are you awake yet?"

Masayoshi giggled, "Pretty…" of course he wasn't quite himself yet, his body would constantly rework everything until it knew everything was in working order, unfortunately of all the words he could have said, that seemed to be the first to pop up, and the girl next to him took it all too seriously.

Setsuna turned another shade darker, her throat clenched, unable to speak, and bowed her head in regret for bringing him so close, all because of her damned sense of honor, and her urge to remain hidden…

Masayoshi, fully functional, finally took over and looked around dazedly, unable to comprehend what was going on, but his bright mind remembered what happened last, in an instant he was up and looked for someone, but before he completely stood up to his full height, Setsuna's hand darted forward and grabbed Masayoshi's wrist, he fell back down I surprise, but soon felt a relaxing feeling in his chest, the grab was gentler than someone who was trying to keep a prisoner from escaping… he smiled without meaning to.

Setsuna didn't like this, not one bit; he was smiling now, and… Setsuna soon forgot what she was doing and simply held his limp wrist, and… not knowing what was going to happen… began to talk, "Masayoshi-sensei…" she recognized the voice as her own, but barely, it was shaky, unsure, and… emotional? Something really weird is going on!

Masayoshi stopped smiling and began to struggle, like a dog who felt no enjoyment in being restrained, but stopped when he heard Setsuna's voice. He turned and smiled awkwardly, "Oh hello there. Tell me, what's going on here?"… and perhaps tell me why I'm here?

Setsuna turned crimson, "I…"

Masayoshi clenched his teeth, he recognized those symptoms! The glassy eyes, the parted lips, the unsure expression, the way she talked, and the slight tugging he felt. He knew what was happening, and felt great fear seep into his bones. He remembered now.

The real Setsuna was drowning in a wave of emotional raves and reliving years of lonely torture, trying to grab onto that little shimmering light of mentality she still possessed, the outside Setsuna leaned in closer, no longer thinking of any consequences… until Masayoshi broke free of her hold.

Masayoshi could only think one thing, Incubi! An incubus is near! Where!? Where!? Where!? He searched around, he remembered he was looking for the source of rather strong magic, and he was right now being tailed by an obviously possessed Setsuna, but all of that was cleared out of his thoughts as fright took over.

An incubus was a deadly creature of demon-kind. They go around in human guises and cause a strong hormonal rage in females. They pretty much try to bed the already weakened girls in hopes of impregnating them with spawn of demon-kind. Masayoshi felt the tear-jerking pain of having a close friend in Britain suffer from an incubi attack. Knowing the pain and anguish they must suffer, Masayoshi always did what he could to destroy any incubi or succubae that may be near.

Unfortunately Masayoshi wasn't the best of trackers; he knew if a girl suddenly had a strong hormonal urge, there was either a very influential male around, or an incubus, which causes feelings of blind infatuation and strong urges of… well yeah. Unfortunately Setsuna wasn't being drawn to the incubus, more like she was being to drawn to the closest male counterpart nearby, which turns out to be poor Masayoshi.

Konoka turned around in irritation as she heard the wild scrambling of someone behind her. She smiled a bit however when she seen Masayoshi running away from a bush, Masayoshi-kun… I wonder what he's doing here… her eyes widened in surprise as Setsuna ran after him, a strange look on her face.

"Young love… so beautiful no?" came the sing-song voice of her date. He propped his elbow on the knee of his jeans and observed the two with a hungry look, "Who… are they?"

Konoka cheerfully sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "The girl is my close friend Setsuna. She's kind of like my guardian… isn't she so cute?" she added with a slight giggle.

"Yes… very…" he answered slowly, that same peculiar look on his face. He simply gazed at them in such a way that made Konoka shiver, but he smiled, "But in all fairness, you're much cuter." He kissed her slightly on the nose. Konoka felt a strong urge to kiss him back, but another force that seemed to be acting on her own was making her fight it, a strong pressure in her mind that was trying to cleanse impure thoughts from her mind.

She shook her head, what's going on? I want to give him a kiss! Just a kiss! I want to show him I care! She looked back at Masayoshi and Setsuna, who were now running around a tree, Masayoshi was looking for something, and Setsuna was chasing him blindly.

Sydonai felt a strange ebb on his strength and scowled a bit, "Tell me Konoka-chan, why are they here?"

Konoka giggled, "Setsuna's probably here to watch over me, but I don't know what Masayoshi's doing here…" she began to think about it… why would Masayoshi be here? Is he here with Setsuna? Hee, that'll be the day… well maybe he's here on a mission…

The dangerous mage! Sydonai's eyes widened with fear as he remembered the description of the seven mages that would be the biggest threat to him, no not yet! Master said to leave him untouched! But I'm weak… too weak… I must work quickly!

Setsuna was still pondering over Masayoshi's appearance, but any hunches she made was soon lost as soon as she felt Sydonai's soft kiss on her lips, she kissed him back with a fierce intensity, the strange cleansing feeling immediately drowning in passion. Sydonai's hands gripped Konoka's shoulder as the kiss blossomed into something a bit more… restricted.

Masayoshi felt his own shielding fail and desperately tried to find the source of that evil evil magic. He put up a field to try to dispel the sinful aura of lust, although it held fast for the first few moments he could feel the drag of energy and just when it couldn't get any worse, Konoka was snoggin that bishou…nen… with an impatient sigh he put up a strong shielding right on the two, his charms didn't light up, it wasn't a spell exactly, a natural unspoken shield to protect him from such spells, just redirecting it. He knew he didn't stand a chance against an incubus, but perhaps by dispiriting it, it would retreat… for now.

Sydonai felt his strength slowly return to him as Konoka's power waned… to her she would simply think exhaustion was taking her, but in fact it was him. His mind explored her soul, taking hold of the cache of magic his masters told him to find… but before he could summon the ancient magic to peel away her outer defenses, a wave of weakness overcame him. He gasped and fell back, both eyes flaring open with surprise. Konoka was already unconscious by this time, so she didn't see, but when his hair parted to reveal his right eye, she would have passed out anyway: his right eye was completely crimson red, no whites, instead of and iris and pupil, he had a remarkable design on his eye similar to a magic circle surrounding a seven-pointed star. He stumbled and with a snarl disappeared in the night, accompanied by an odd popping sound.

Setsuna stopped running, wondering what was going on, and then stared at Konoka, then with a slight gasp, sprinted to her body. Masayoshi sat down and heaved a sigh, his legs hurt… he looked up at the moonlit sky and smirked, "Good deeds mean good luck." Then, completely exhausted, lay down and refreshed himself with the magic of the moon.

Konoka slowly came back to consciousness; she awoke on the shoulders of Setsuna and Masayoshi, who together were carrying her back to the dorms. Konoka reaches up and patted Setsuna's hair, "Hi Setchan…"

Setsuna blushed and nodded, "Ojou-sama, how are you?"

Konoka smiled dreamily, "I don't remember… I think I went on an omiai… and had a great time… but… who'd I go out with? Oh hi Masayoshi-kun."

Masayoshi nodded, smiling with great pride and joy, "Hello Konoka! Seems that you've drank a bit didn't you? I thought you'd learn your lesson the first time!" he practiced the lines in his head, and felt that there were no problems there, no suspicious activity at all.

Konoka bit her lip, "I thought I remember kissing a cute boy…" she then smirked deviously, "Was it you?"

Masayoshi and Setsuna, both of whom did not expect this, stumbled and the three landed in front of the gates of Mahora, Setsuna crimson with strange alluring thoughts, Masayoshi stammering about the impossibilities of such a comment, and Konoka rubbing the back of her head saying sorry.

-------------------------------------------------------

Takamichi sat down calmly, slowly pulling out a cigarette as Masayoshi and Negi stood before him with gaunt faces. Connor sat at a desk not too far away, smirking slightly, Howell presided only in spirit however, since he rarely left Yuna's room after he was sent there. Takahata smiled weakly, "So most of the Special Forces are here… now what's the problem here boys?"

Masayoshi sighed, "I saw an incubus attack Konoka just an hour ago. She's fine, I sent her to bed, Setsuna too. However, with an incubus around, there is going to be a big problem… and I really fear for the girls…"

Negi frowned deeply, "An incubus could be a serious threat, all they need to do is ensnare a single girl and…" he broke and hung his head weakly, "We have trouble."

Connor smiled, "So we keep an eye out on some bishounen guy right? No problem here, just keep an eye out."

Masayoshi shook his head, "This one was summoned, so he's weak, and thus desperate. He's sending off a strong attraction to all girls, lucky for us it's just like a love potion, once the girls get a shot of it they'll go for the first man they see."

Takamichi smiled, slowly lighting up the cigarette, "But Masayoshi, your contract keeps you from falling in love with any girl… you have been wary of that right? If any teacher catches you breaking that rule you could be fired. Every one of you have your own boundaries you can't cross, let's just make sure it doesn't get out of line."

The door slammed open and an albino man walked in, smiling casually. Howell strode across the floor and plopped down o the floor, scanning everyone's face, then n a matter-of-fact manner piped in, "There's a creepy-looking albino kid outside, he is… unconscious, and the girls are keeping an eye on him. So thought I'd just let you know." He sat up and with a pleasant wave, opened he door and walked off whistling… some crazy song.

There was about twenty seconds of awkward silence, then Negi yelped and jumped for the door, Connor growled in anger and threw open the window, pulling out a sniper rifle from the shadowy corner, Masayoshi drew a circle on the ground with his silver pen and sat in the middle, chanting while his bracelet began to light up. However everyone stopped immediately as Takamichi sat up.

Takamichi immediately put out the cigarette and went to the window next to Connor, he lifted a curtain and peered outside, then he chuckled and sat back down at his desk, "Everyone relax, it's Sho Katsurugi. He's a…"

BAM! Everyone's attention was now focused on Masayoshi, who was now covered in soot and ash, a very comical expression on his face. The circle and his bracelet were both glowing red and the area in and around the circle was covered in falling ash. Masayoshi wiped his glasses off and coughed twice, then he looked at everyone's face and giggled, "Heh… sorry 'bout that."

Negi closed the door just as the cool and collected Howell slipped back in, apparently with another message, "That guy's awake now and walking around. He's carrying a real big knife and an iron glove… he's kind of… well he's coming this way. And…" he added with a shudder, "It has begun to rain…" as though those words were magic, the near-silent pitter-patter of the rain could be heard.

Takamichi smiled, "Don't worry, he's on our side… well mostly. He's actually a witch-hunter from Southern Oshu. He's been hired since all of these strange happenings, he's just a mercenary for hire, however until you all think we're going to be safe here he'll be staying in an inn near the schools."

Negi gulped, "W-Witch-hunter? A person who hunts down magic-users? Er… won't that be disastrous if he… finds out about us?"

Takamichi smirked, "All the more reason to not be found out correct?" Connor smacked his forehead with his palm as Masayoshi's sleeve suddenly caught aflame.

--------------------------------

To the far north, in an old abandoned castle, a man completely cloaked in black velvet lit a candle next to a throne and sat upon it, resting his shadowy cheek on the knuckles of his left hand. To his right, sitting on a blood red pillow, was a translucent orb that seemed to hold thousands of tiny little fireflies, however with closer expecting it was simply smaller orbs of strange lights. The man sighed, obviously displeased. He stood atop of a small altar, once beautiful and elegant, now skeletal, horrific, and repulsive, yet the man knew it had a beauty of its own kind, and for that reason felt that it would have the honor of housing him. Around him were seven candles, adorning the area around him and making the shadows around him seem thicker and more condensed than others.

With a strange whooshing sound a few others in black garments appeared. A red haired man walked over to the throne and sneered, "Luxuria has reappeared. Most likely licking her wounds to the south, like the weakened animal she is!" the man drew his knife with gusto, slowly fingering the blade's edge, an old habit from his past life.

Another man to his left flicked his silver hair to the side, "She is weak, Ira. She has been ever since… the changing." He stumbled over the words, unable to truly manifest his thoughts to words. He shrugged weakly, and stood defiantly, mocking anyone who dared to face him, though nobody could care less.

The man on the throne, Superbia, as he is known among his kind, sat silently as a cold hand touched his arm affectionately, the two men standing below exchanged looks and stared in a sort of angry manner at the girl came into view.

Luxuria snarled, "Licking my wounds? Bah, they tricked me… the one with a mix of dark magic and good fooled me, he attacked his friends, making me believe he killed them, and then said he was there to help me directly from you. When I found the others he assailed me." she ended with a slight hiss.

Superbia flicked his wrist and Ira, the red haired and violent, vanished. Another flick and the silvery-haired boy, whom shall now be addressed as Avaritia, bowed sarcastically and followed suit.

Luxuria bowed, but before she too vanished, the cloaked man with the orb struck out and grabbed her wrist with alarming strength. Luxuria smirked, "What is it you need of me?"

Superbia's face was revealed slightly as the candlelight revealed his chin, no stubble on his chin, and it was youthful, but strangely old, as though age didn't matter. His lips curved in a weary smile, "The wound… who was it that inflicted it on you?"

Luxuria, appearing to be slightly dispirited, shrugged, the velvet folds covering her body slide down dangerously, "I don't know their names. I only know Hell's Fire."

Superbia seemed to become a bit more agitated, "Describe him then!" he squeezed tighter, making Luxuria leer in painful pleasure, "Now!"

Luxuria could feel her blood begin to boil, from rage or lust, who cares? She cocked her head slightly, "Bandana, that's it." she knew he wouldn't be able to get any information off of it, he'll have to try harder for anymore. However she didn't expect his grip to falter, but it immediately tightened.

Superbia smirked, his white teeth revealed, "Connor… very well." He released her gently. He once again resumed his former position and began to ponder his plans.

Luxuria grew bored, "Where is my Sydonai? Has he returned?" she purred. Sydonai would be able to keep her content for the moment, she immediately began to think of his fair hair and his beautiful eyes, his charming demeanor, and as an excellent... servant to her cause.

Superbia shrugged, "He failed, one more failure and I'll have him killed. Or perhaps I'll give him to you as a pet… as though it makes a differance." He reached towards the orb and somehow drew out one of the glowing lights, looping it around his fingers like string, than crushed it into little pieces, and held it out in his palm, then blew.

Every little piece of light slowly faded and where they landed on the stone floors appeared three floating girls. They appeared to be youthful, wearing light blue robes and floating on large sickles twice their size; their red eyes twinkled happily and with a sense of pride. Their blonde hair flowed like honey around them, suspended in midair by some sort of mystical power, they giggled as they slowly landed, their bare feet hitting the stone with a slight hollow sound. They smiled pleasantly at Superbia, they grabbed their sythes and tapped the stone floor twice with the end, after that they bowed their heads in respect, "Master."

The young black haired girl came out of the shadows, glaring at the three beautiful girls with looks that could kill. She closed her eyes and then looked at Superbia questionably, "For what reasons have you called me Superbia?" her red eyes looked hopeless and futile, looking so much like a pitiful teenage girl. She was a bit too thin as well, her robes barely making up for her thin posture and somewhat shorter stature. She was only up to Superbia's shoulders after all, and he was a little over than five foot eight.

Superbia scoffed, "You know your uses Invidia. I now would like to call upon them. Go to that school and…"

"Who is to say I will take commands from the likes of you!?" the girl interrupted, with his collective behavior just fueling her anger it is surprising she hasn't burst before. "I don't remember swearing fealty to you!"

Superbia sat straight and scoffed openly and the girl, "You haven't sworn fealty to me Invidia, nor have the others; you simply assume I am to lead you, and that is just how I prefer it." he smiled wickedly and resumed resting his chin on his fist, as though waiting for the girl to continue arguing.

Invidia's lips tightened until they were only two thin pink lines, then with a slight exclamation she bowed stiffly and faded away, the three girls with scythes curtsied and vanished in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

Luxuria also bowed her head, and with a cunning smile on her lips, shrank back into the shadows behind Superbia until only her red eyes seemed to be glowing from the darkness, and even that faded in time.

Superbia smiled genuinely as he was left alone with the darkness, "Negi, Connor, Howell, Takamichi, Konoka, Masayoshi, and Evangeline… Luxuria, Ira, Acedia, Gula, Invidia, Avaritia, and Superbia…" with a weak smile he closed his eyes, "I wonder if their resistance will be... entertaining at the very least...?" the orb seemed to glow unnaturally, as though to answer him.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

_Good day folks, thank Masa K. here for the help, he'll be leaving soon. Thus ends a critical chapter in revealing the antagonists of our story. I'm glad you guys have realized this, they are indeed, representations of the Seven Sins, and their names are actually the Latin words for it. Now I'm going to take a break from the heavy plot and start off with some fun again! Who shall Masayoshi be paired up with this time? Or if you want a deeper relationship as in a centered one, just say so in your review, even you anonymous ones are greatly valued!_


	6. VI Fumika's Intimacy

**Muddled Up**

_Master Masa Random/Writer's Trinity _

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.Masayoshi belongs solely in the hands of one Master Masa Random of the Writer's Trinity. Connor belongs completely to X Serac of Howell J. Fitzwilliam belongs exclusively to Tsutomu Teruko of DA and _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

"Onee-chan!"

Fuka slowed her pace until her little sister caught up. Then stopped suddenly, clutching chemistry books in her hands, staring down the hall with a strange faraway expression.

Fumika frowned slightly as her sister's face became more and more apparently disturbed, she put a hand on her shoulder, not used to having her normally cheerful and chaotic sister being so sullen and quiet, "Onee-chan, are you OK? Did you eat something bad? Maybe we should go to the nurse's office and get you that tummy medicine."

Fuka began to walk again, the strange look still on her face, a seemingly innocent intrigued look, as though fascinated… with something. After a few more moments of walking silently Fuka stopped again, this time her face was contorted with frustration, as though the riddle she was trying to figure out eluded her again. Eventually she simply pouted and sat down, staring at her feet for long periods of time.

Fumika pulled out her chemistry homework and simply jot down, "Blew something up" in the section titled _what we learned today_. She smiled, the area around her nose turning a faint shade of red, "Masayoshi-kun's class is fun. We get to talk all day and watch him blow up colors." She realized she was doodling little pictures of chibi-Masa on fire. After a swift spasm of giggling she began to put away her papers.

"Do you… like Masayoshi-kun?"

Fumika successfully flung her book bag across the hall in alarm at the question; she faced her now very red older sister in shock.

Fuka smiled gingerly, "Sorry, I was just thinking… it's Valentine Day, and we have nobody to give chocolate too… and worse… on White Day no one will give us chocolate!" she laughed a little at the end, then stood up, a bit flustered and walked towards an exit that led to the gym.

Fumika feigned a smile and bowed her head, now she was confused, she always thought of Masayoshi, Negi, all of the boys in her life more as playmates and people that take care of them, but… does she have feelings for them? She stood up and slowly turned the other way, walking towards her room.

------------------------------------------------

Masayoshi flipped the rings around like coins, flashes of silver, gold, and purple glinted to and fro in the sunlight, he lay on the twins' bed, simply enjoying the plushy softness of the pillow and the sweet scent of some sort of crazy perfume younger girls wear. He felt a strange sort of sixth sense, as though something extreme were about to happen, of course that may just be the gelatin thing he just ate randomly from the fridge… he rolled over on his stomach and put on the amethyst ring, he pocketed the gold and red ring in a hidden pocket in his outer shirt and stared monotonously at the silver one, "Why can't I remember where I got you?"

The ring simply remained silent, the light glistened on the smooth band of metal, the fine words etched on it were imbedded deeply on the inside, made with hands of an artisan.

Masayoshi flipped it into the air and snatched it up as it fell eye-level to him. He smirked, "One day I'll figure out exactly where I found you, and then…" he frowned slightly, and then chuckled, "I guess I'll return you to your owner." He flipped it up again but missed. It hit the bed and bounced to the floor, landing with a dull thud. He bent over to pick it up, but he suddenly heard the door squeak open, he lifted his head with an almost comical interest and his jaw almost dropped, as well as a gasp, "F-Fumika-san!"

Fumika stood at the doorway, her face incredibly red, she was shaking slightly and her lips were parted, as though to try to speak. For long agonizing moments she simply stood there, holding onto a little black book bag and staring at Masayoshi with tear-filled eyes, shaking.

Masayoshi was at a loss for words, from an ancient instinct he didn't move a muscle when he noticed Fumika was in such a distressed mood. He simply remained suspended over the bed, hunched over to pick up the mysterious silver ring that fell down, staring up at her with his curious onyx eyes. He was just about to open his mouth to say hello, but at that very second the younger Narutaki twin broke into a dash towards him and dropped her bag, Masayoshi scooped up his ring and planned out a spell to stop time, but those plans disintegrated as soon as he felt Fumika's arms around his arms.

Fumika didn't really know what she was doing… she could only think of one thing: Masayoshi. Since her sister and herself first met the strange boy, she simply thought of him as a wonderful plaything, a person that wouldn't try avoid them everyday for fear that they might get them into trouble, of course he did this occasionally, but most of the time he was nice enough to humor them enough for them to leave of their own accord. But now that she thought about it, when she thinks of Masayoshi she sees happy smiles, warm eyes, soft hands, and a strong feeling of comfort… what was wrong with her? And now with news that her sister might like him, as well as a good portion of rumors going around about Ako, Natsumi, and a few others… she suddenly felt very small and insignificant. _What if he doesn't play with me anymore? What if he chooses to play with someone else? I don't want that to happen… I…_

"Masayoshi-kun?" she coyly called out his name, he stopped struggling a while ago, and now they just lay there on the bed, just laying there. She caught a hold of him and somehow flipped around and was behind him, now her arms were wrapped around his arms and torso, coming to a rest near the catch of his throat.

"…yeah?" he stopped struggling a while ago, what was the use? Sure he could break from her grip since it was only her, but… she wasn't doing this for fun today… something was wrong, and Masayoshi didn't like seeing smiling people frown, it's just not natural.

Fumika rested her head in between his shoulder blades, sighing, "Do you… like anyone?" it killed her to ask the question, and she just hoped the answer wouldn't finish her off.

Masayoshi blanched, _gods, what have I been dragged into?_ He tried to smile, "Oh not really, I do like everyone, but I don't like anyone _that_ much…"

Fuka smiled, _at least that means he might not have to go anywhere for a while…_ she sighed again, "I'm tired… I'm going to take a nap… don't leave, OK?"

Masayoshi's chest rose as he held his breath, and fell with a sigh of his own, "Sure, I don't think I'm escaping anytime soon…"

-------------------------------------

Masayoshi felt a slight shift in the bed; he wearily opened one eye and found himself gazing into the eyes of the elder Narutaki, who smiled mischievously as the teenage teacher sobered up rapidly. She poked his nose and grinned, "Wan-wan-kun you pervert! Sleeping with my sister!" she put a hand to her cheek and faked sobbing, "Oh how could you! Ahahahaha!"

The raven haired teacher immediately jumped out of the bed, only to fall down due to an iron-grip on his leg. He looked down in a panic, afraid of what it may be, but it was only Fumika, lying on her back, drooling with a foolish smile plastered on her face. He sighed and opened his hand; the silver ring was still there, along with a red ring imprint on his hand. He shook his head and removed Fumika's hand from his leg.

Fuka sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "So… how are you?"

The bespectacled guest didn't quite know how to answer, but he felt a strange feeling in his mind that he has to make the Narutaki twins happy, so he simply replied, "I'm fine…"

Fuka smiled and pulled out a small package out of her bag, and set it on Masayoshi's lap, "For you, I hope you like it." As she spoke she began to redden a bit.

Masayoshi opened his mouth amazed that Fuka would have done something like that, he always thought she was just fun, mischievous, and prank-loving, so why would she give him a present? He accepted it gingerly and opened it, then gasped. A beautiful slice of chocolate cake, topped off with a plume of whipped cream and a little candy heart. Before he could properly say "Thank you" a fork suddenly appeared from the side and quickly take a chunk of the cake.

Fuka smiled between her chewing, "It's so… mm… maybe you should have some!" she giggled as she twirled around the fork and smiled, "Even though I made it for you, shouldn't I get some?"

Masayoshi was about to retort, but then just sagged his shoulders and grinned weakly, "I suppose…" he was going to say more, but that blasted fork suddenly appeared again and shoved another good portion of the cake down his mouth. He began to cough through the sweet sugary taste and the hard little heart candy was lodged somewhere in his esophagus.

Fuka laughed again, and sighed, blushing, "You know… it took me a while to make this… is it good?" she began to move her hands anxiously.

Masayoshi coughed, finally allowing that piece of cake to go down without much problem, he was able to just cough out a response, "It's so sweet, I can't tell where the cake ends and the frosting starts… and… ugh… the amount of sugar you must have used…"

Fuka smirked, quickly devouring the rest of the cake, "Really? I didn't think it was sweet enough…" she yawned and after a few moments of just resting her head on Masayoshi's shoulder, began to sleep.

Masayoshi silently slid to the ground and pushed himself toward the door, intent on finding some water to try to dilute the vast amounts of sugar he must have just ingested. With a flick of his wrist he grabbed his pouch full of his random things and he slid the ring into a small pouch. With a quick nod to the two sleeping twins he opened the door and dashed to the nearest water fountain.

-------------------------------------

Masayoshi took a long draught of water from the fountain and backed up against the wall sighing in pleasure. He set his head back and popped his neck, grunting as it cracked and popped.

"You know that's not good for you."

The raven haired teacher jolted and and snapped his neck completely horizontally. After an initial loss of breath and collapsing on the ground in shock, he felt two hands quickly grab his shoulders and shake him. His eyes opened and met the golden eyes of a smiling Ako.

The young student blushed as Masayoshi's dark eyes met with hers, she pulled on his arms, as to try to lift him up, "Masayoshi-sensei, um… what are you doing out so late?"

Masayoshi smiled wearily and gratefully accepted her aid, "I'm just… going on a bit of a walk…"

Ako smiled, looking at her feet, "Masayoshi-sensei's always doing something interesting… I… I was trying to find you after class, then I heard a noise over here and well…" She quickly snatched something off the ground.

The addressed teacher laughed, "I'm sorry, I went straight to the dorms, and I was tired, so I took a nap."

The shy sports girl face turned a bit redder as she revealed whatever she was hiding, "T-today's Valentine's and… I thought you may like something…" she saw Masayoshi's quizzical expression and stared at the floor, her face now the color of strawberries, she began to speak in a high-pitched voice, speaking very quickly "I know it's strange to receive a gift from just some student, I bet it's sort of stupid of me to do something so childish, I just thought…" she was cut off by a light patting on her head.

Masayoshi smiled genuinely and continued patting Ako with one hand, while taking the little pink object she held in front of him, "Thank you, I accept your gift."

Ako smiled too, the two simply stood there, that is until there was a loud clamor similar of that of a church bell.

Masayoshi's head perked up, "What was that?"

Ako shrugged, "I think it was the hourly bell, it's ten now…" she was feeling strangely drowsy… "Ahh…" she stretched instinctively and held a hand over her mouth as she yawned.

Masayoshi smirked as he noticed her yawning, "You should go and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He gently gave her a push and she reluctantly walked to her room, though she waved to him as she opened a door, and smiled anxious ever so slightly. The raven haired failure of a mage inhaled deeply and exhaled through his nose, then he tried to figure out how to get back to the girl's room. Of course with night falling and curfew even closer, Masayoshi sat on the ground, eyeing the little pink package with shining eyes, he opened it carefully, as for fear of destroying it, and pulled out a small pocket size book titled, "Advanced Chemistry in a Bottle" He smirked and laughed as he gently caressed the cover.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

_Oh I am disappointed! This was a terrible, terrible filler! Blast it all! Aw shoot… Darn it… I wish I could have thought harder… that's what I get for not choosing the reader's choices… oh well; White Day is just around the corner! Not that I have to worry, I'm still happily single! Whoo! Oh and Happy Valentine's to all of you! I hope you all got the chocolate from that very special person (wink)! _


	7. VII Masayoshi's Wake

**Muddled Up**

_Master Masa Random/Writer's Trinity _

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way._****_Masayoshi belongs solely in the hands of one Master Masa Random of the Writer's Trinity. Connor belongs completely to X Serac of Howell J. Fitzwilliam belongs exclusively to Tsutomu Teruko of DA and _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

"And this pink stuff mixes with this clear liquid, and forms a…" Masayoshi peered at the vial, now filled with puke-green bile that occasionally made a belching sound, "An abomination to nature."

Much of the class stared in disgust at the vial and even more clapped when Masayoshi put it onto the fire spout hanger. He quickly grabbed a paper mask and held it over his mouth, gesturing the class to do the same, through the mask he managed to speak in a muffled voice, "I'm snot sure vat vill happen ven I add dish to the milk jar, so dust in cafe…"

3A however, didn't understand a thing the young teacher said, so they smiled and nodded politely, then snickered and shrugged to their partners.

Ako touched the little band-aid on her cheek, though it healed a month ago, for some reason wearing it made her feel better, as though… feeling as though his hands were still upon her cheek, warm and…

BOOM!

Masayoshi stumbled back and hit the back of his head on the chalkboard; he quickly got up as a thick purple cloud enveloped the entire class. As it settled all of the girls were… super deformed…

Konoka smiled and held up two little stumpy arms, "Ahaha, we look so cute…" her face was now rather round and very childish. She opened one of her eyes really wide and to Masayoshi's horror they suddenly became stars and sparkled, "Hehe."

Masayoshi tried to take a step back, but was backed up against the wall, "Oh-oh, gods…" he searched his pockets and fished out his pen, shining radiantly, "Um…" he snapped his fingers and grinned, "I got it!" he drew a large circle in the air and then with expertise drew two triangles, on within the other, upside down as to make four triangles in all, "Magic Circle, trigger!" there was a flash of red and the circle exploded.

Nodoka ran around the room wailing, "Waa! What if N-Negi-sensei comes in and s-sees us like this?!" Yue reached out with a little handless arm and grabbed the collar of her school uniform, halting her running as well as silencing her crying.

Fuka and Fumika, now four times more adorable, were holding hands and dancing, their limbs curved in such ways one would believe them to be boneless. They were giggling in amusement as the rest of the class went into chaos.

Masayoshi stood up shakily, his right arm charred, yet still working as it should. His eyes widened in horror as the class began to deteriorate into random doings, "I have to stop this…" He took out his black leather-bound book from under his desk and quickly flipped through the pages until he found a spell marked, "ANTI-CHIBI SPELL" he shrugged and held out his hands palm forward to the class, "From SD to Akamatsu's, return to your former selves!"

His bracelet made a " Ping!" sound and turned blue, the class was suddenly blinded by a flash of pure white light and Masayoshi fainted from the strange loss of energy. The class was all suddenly all in their seats; face down on the table asleep, Masayoshi was slumped in his chair, his dreams of successfully getting through a week without any mishaps crumbling to dust.

Connor knocked on the door, not receiving any answers he opened the door and peered inside. A flitting emotion of panic entered and was immediately dismissed; everyone must have been knocked out by some poisonous gaseous concoction of Masayoshi's! He closed the door and coughed, "Well I guess I should get some help… at least that's what nice people do." He put his hands behind his head in a lax manner and slowly walked the long way towards the teachers' room, whistling a foreign song.

--------------------------------------------

Masayoshi sat up quickly, and smashed his forehead into the top bunk. He fell back swearing and groaning. He could faintly hear music and voices chattering cheerfully, "Yeah, I wonder what happened during that class?"

"Onee-chan, try to be quiet, Wan-wan-kun won't be able to get any sleep!"

Masayoshi's eyes flared open, and fear seeped into his bones, numbing them to no extent, "Oh gods…" they didn't answer his call. Two warm soft bodies suddenly pressed down upon him, smothering him in affection and care.

Fuka snuggled close around his neck, "Wan-wan-kun! Are you feeling better, Nurse Harelu said you should just go to sleep and you'll be fine if you wake up."

Masayoshi tried to comprehend, "Harelu? Wait, Howell? What do you mean 'if'!?" of course, he failed miserably at the attempt.

Fumika's arms wrapped around his torso, squeezing the breath out of his lungs, "Yep, he said you got knocked out by the vial exploding. Then Ako-chan and Natsumi-chan dragged you to Ha…Horu… Howell-san's office." She stuck her tongue out trying to properly work out the albino's name.

Fuka smiled as her grip around his neck tightened, "Then they brought you back here, Ako and Natsumi-san stayed for a long time, but we stayed the longest!"

Masayoshi growled, "Maybe because this is your room?"

Both twins frowned, trying to understand what he was trying to say, but took it as a joke and just acutely giggled.

Masayoshi sat up carefully and was able to sit up without injuring anyone. He put a hand to his cheek and sighed weakly, "I don't feel too good… could you take me to my office? I keep my medication in there." He shuffled to the side and stood up, both girls still clinging onto either arm.

The Narutaki twins happily walked their teacher and roommate down the hall, his glasses were hanging just on the tip of his nose, and he was hunched over and walking around stiffly, looking all in all like a weak old man.

Masayoshi stopped the girls at the door and sighed, stretching his back. They smiled up at him with twinkling eyes, unsure of exactly what to do now he gently patted them each on the head, "Um… thanks girls. Now go and sleep OK? I don't want to keep you up."

Fuka and Fumika grinned toothily and ran back to their room, laughing, skipping, and running all the while.

Masayoshi sagged onto the floor and sighed again, "Why do I feel so tired?"

_Must be running out of time. You have been hanging around here for a month, why not start the initiations? You sure have been taking your sweet time! _

Masayoshi nodded, "That would make sense, we really should find your…" his eyes widened in horror, he quickly jumped up and whipped out his pen menacingly to either side of the hall, "Who's there!?"

_Jumpy aren't we? Put that thing down, though it is nice to see it again… I'm just trying to help both of us. Now set… it… down! _

Masayoshi bent down, his pen clattering onto the floor as he reached for his ears, "Go away… just leave… you're a Shade… you're the reason I'm always so hated… why are you doing this? I thought… the charms… would keep you… away."

_Hey, if I knew Shades in this time were so hated I would have chosen something else, besides, I've never tried taking over your body before. I chose to be a Shade. I chose to keep my power. And charms only work on wild Shades, I'm just more cunning. _

"Masayoshi-kun?"

Masayoshi stood up and pointed towards the direction of where the voice came from, "Emergo!" a magic circle appeared at his fingertips and a large fireball erupted from the circle, blazing towards the voice.

"Yikes!" Konoka jumped over to the side, narrowly avoiding the large blazing ball of death, which suddenly dispersed by the blade of Setsuna.

Masayoshi ogled at his fingertips, they were smoking, and warm. His bracelet didn't flash red or blue or anything. There was a warm heat in his chest, like something just… appeared that wasn't there before…

_Or in other words, were dormant until you arrived at Mahora. 'Bout time you got here too, I was beginning to worry that my little pawn was going to lose his way! Ahahaha! You want power, respect, you want all that which was taken from you, well I need a puppet to be able to do my will, don't worry, I'm not evil, and even if I was, I'm giving you a darn good deal… so? What'll it be? Once I'm finished you'll be back to normal, just like you used to be. _

Masayoshi clenched his fist, thoughts of the untrusting glares and vicious gestures flashed through his mind, teachers telling him he won't amount to anything because his magic strength is deteriorating from the dark magic in his mind, just the thoughts of being back on top, being purified and back to normal, gave him a warm fuzzy feeling, "…It's a deal."

Setsuna grabbed the unsuspecting black haired teacher by the collar, "What do you think you're doing?! Attacking Ojou-sama! I'll tear you to pieces!" she shook him like an animal would shake its prey to break its neck.

Konoka tapped Setsuna on the shoulder, "Oh it was nothing Setchan, he's just protecting the school, I should have made myself known first…" after her guardian released the now sleepy, dizzy, sick teenage boy, she smiled at him in amazement, "That was an incredible spell… can you teach me one day?"

"Oh… Kishikawa…. Geh… Masashi… ahh… I don't… sure, we have guacamole donuts…"

Konoka smiled at the narrowing eyes of Setsuna, who was staring at the delusional mage like a sane person would examine a monkey with rabbit's ears. Konoka cheerfully tilted her head, "I'm Masayoshi-kun's new apprentice! Isn't that great Setchan?"

Setsuna gaped, dropping her sword and successfully waking Masayoshi up, the blade was two inches from his leg. The swords girl gawked for a few more moment then slowly shook her head, "Ojou-sama! You're selling your soul to him! To become an apprentice that means you'd-!"

Masayoshi's arm suddenly snapped forward, a golden ring in his hand, with a swift, incredibly powerful movement that took even Setsuna by surprise. In a flash the small gold ring with a little red gem was on Konoka's ring finger and Masayoshi's eyes blazed with the color of fire, "Then the pact is sealed, the initiation of the spell is now complete…"

Setsuna made a grab for her blade, but was stopped my the new Masayoshi kicking the weapon up and snatching it himself holding it straight to the side, pointing it away from everyone, Masayoshi's once warm black eyes were now a fiery red, proud, and incredibly happy, "Well, it seems nothing has changed…" he tilted the blade and stared into the edge, smiling warmly, as though dwelling upon past memories, "Nothing…"

--------------------------------------------

Takamichi pulled out a weed sticking up near the root of the World Tree, he eyed it for a moment, and then a strange sudden blue fire consumed it completely in a matter of moments, despite the strong rain. He shook his head bitterly and sighed, "So you're saying this entire area has been enchanted?"

Connor nodded, the rain dripping off his longer bangs of dark brown hair, "Aye, I've felt it for a while, and it's been bugging me for the last few weeks. I can't find the source, and I can't even locate what sort of spell it is either… I'm telling you it's bugging the hell out of me!"

Takamichi scratched his chin, "Strange… the spell isn't used for any assault purposes… more as a sort of block… but… you're right, finding the actual source of this spell is awfully… tough." He sighed and stood up.

Connor bobbed his head, the rain flying off in every direction, "And you know what else is bugging me?"

Takamichi looked at him inquiringly, his glasses strangely dry even with the crazy rain falling, "What? What is it?"

Connor didn't necessarily answer, he actually just jerked his head to the side, signifying something near the bottom of the small hill, Takamichi slowly turned his head, then coughed weakly, and bowed his head, "Oh… yes… that one is… yes…"

From the top of the hill, looking down the two teachers stared at a third… the third was completely oblivious to their stares as he dashed around the field screaming and swinging an umbrella trying to avoid the rainfall. His pale figure was swiftly moving around with absolutely no direction, mindlessly randomly going this way and that.

--------------------------------------------

Masayoshi happily twirled the sword around and around, watching the slow but steady movement of the weapon, "Thank you Konoka-san. You've just given me new hope; unfortunately I will be forced to survive off your life force, so take good care of me, OK?" he bowed mockingly.

Setsuna held a stance, prepared to fight with her bare hands if needed, "I will not allow you to harm Ojou-sama!" She tried to kick Masayoshi's legs from under him, but the now crimson eyed teacher just as quickly jumped up and threw the sword down, Setsuna's heel connected with the side of her blade, halting her movement.

Konoka held her hands out shaking them in a nagging way, "Please don't fight! You're just going to hurt each other!"

Masayoshi took a step back and bowed, this time with proper respect, "Of course Konoka, as my only life source, I will obey you. However…" he suddenly disappeared and reappeared by Konoka's side, matched by the whooshing sound all Shades possess, "You have to do some things for me as well… such as…" he smiled delicately, "Well, I'll tell you later." His eyes darkened until they resumed Masayoshi's normal onyx color, then he fell back and crashed into Konoka, landing in a very suggestive position.

Setsuna stood up and sighed, hefting her sword onto her shoulder and simply stared at her feet, "Ojou-sama… Masayoshi is a Shade. We have to report him to Konoemon-sama…" she tried not to stare at the two, mostly out of shame, but not just because of the very… well, yeah, mostly shame.

Konoka appeared to think it over, putting one finger on her chin she stared at the dark ceiling, "Hmm… we could tell Grandpa… or we can just pretend this never happened… at least when in reference to others… it'll be like our little secret!" she didn't want to see this teacher go, he was fun. Though Negi was cute and fun to play with, Masayoshi possessed a bit more maturity and a sort of mysterious air that made Konoka want to see him everyday.

Setsuna darkened slightly and turned around, her back facing Masayoshi and Konoka, "You should go to bed Ojou-sama… tomorrow, I think, will be a very tough day."

Konoka smiled cheerfully, "What should we do with Masayoshi-kun? He's asleep now." True, the slightly older teacher was now breathing easier and smiled slightly as he slept on Konoka's lap. The young occultist smiled as she stroked his hair, "Do you know where he sleeps?"

Setsuna shook her head, "I don't. But I recall Negi-sensei saying he slept in the halls."

Konoka laughed weakly, "I guess I'll take him into Asuna and my room… must be hard… sleeping in the halls…"

--------------------------------------------

Superbia's eyes flashed as he sat upon his shadowed throne, his face, still concealed behind his hood, brightened as though he just received some rather good news.

Luxuria observed him from the corner of her eye, she smirked as she, too, understood, "He has awakened then." Her red eyes glinted with anticipation; a strong and malicious sneer began to form on her lips.

Gula sat on Superbia's left side, fingering her fangs, "Then does mean we attack? I have been craving souls lately…" she stood up and tilted a battered pointed hat forward, "I'm hungry… please, let us move against them now."

Ira nodded, his red hair bobbing along with him, "I'm sick of all this waiting and being patient, we could have wiped them out a long time ago! You're just delaying their dooms!" he pulled out his knife and began to toss it up in the air and grabbing it, not missing the handle, smooth and practiced, every time. His robes shuffled every time, revealing rippling muscles and a crude smirk on his lips, he wore the same colored fabric underneath, long pants and a t-shirt.

Avaritia laughed, "What does it matter? Surely there is a reason we're waiting so long… all the while we're accumulating more and more souls from your puppets! All the more reason for us to wait a while longer… we become stronger and stronger with every passing moment!" he tossed back his silvery hair and smirked at his comrades, mocking them all the while.

A lone figure stood out the most, blonde hair, light clothing, and he was sweating, Sydonai nodded, "Yes… we need strength…" he didn't like being here, these were not normal Shades, they were different… something more ancient and powerful… but they were after the same thing he needed, power. He slowly stepped forward, "There is… something else…"

Another blonde appeared behind him, she walked funny, uncaring, light and airy. She was actually smiling, in a place like this! She tilted her head and bowed slightly, "There has been a Shade sighting in Kyoto. He's very elusive, I've been trying to find him the last few weeks, and well… he's tricked me at every turn." She shrugged openly, wearing a lopsided smile.

Superbia laughed, deep and resonating, it spread through the entire ancient hall, nothing was out of reach, "For what reason would you go and do that, Acedia? Surely an old Shade's tainted soul would only ruin my collection."

Acedia irregular smile didn't waver under the glares of the other Shades, "Oh I know we can't use the soul driving him, but this isn't any normal Shade. It's _him_."

Superbia shifted in his seat, "Are you sure?"

Acedia nodded, "So I guess that means I can still go and do whatever I please to find him right?" she sounded like a small girl trying to make a deal with her reluctant father.

Superbia nodded exuberantly, "Yes! Please do so, but do be careful, be sure to collect the souls before actually terminating his own link, you remember what I told you would happen if this were to shatter…" he motioned to the translucent orb on a small black pillow, "If it is him, then it might be even more deadly than mine alone."

Acedia bowed again and retreated into the shadows. Sydonai licked his lips and bowed, "I will go with her, and then at the very least I can replenish my own power."

Superbia didn't answer; he simply fixedly stared at the incubus until the frightened demon ran off.

Luxuria smiled, "I will go to Mahora, and see what I can do to stir up the place, at least then they won't devise a plan."

The acclaimed leader sighed, "If you must, be careful though, now that he is fully awake any dark magic that comes into contact with him will rebound and harm you too. Be sure to tell Invidia that he is awake as well."

With a stiff bow the seductress vanished. Soon the rest followed suit until Superbia was alone again.

"So you're awake now… surely, the fun will now begin."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

_(Yawn…) Sure **he** may be awake, but I sure am not. Good luck to you on trying to figure out where I'm going with all this everybody, lucky for you I'm working on three chapters at once! So does anyone have any idea of who I should mainly put the focus on for love interest? I can't make up my mind, so majority vote! Now! _


	8. IIX Evangeline's Advice

**Muddled Up**

_Master Masa Random/Writer's Trinity _

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.__Masayoshi belongs solely in the hands of one Master Masa Random of the Writer's Trinity. Connor belongs completely to X Serac of Howell J. Fitzwilliam belongs exclusively to Tsutomu Teruko of DA and _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

"This is cruel in every way possible. If any of us survive this god forsaken trip, I will personally buy us a bus and we're all leaving the country for a good year. Then if anything like this happens, I kill everyone. Sound good?"

Masayoshi, Negi, and all of the 3A stared at the brusque Connor with looks of terror and horror, Masayoshi and some of the more tender girls had their mouths open in amazement, shocked and emotionally scarred. Howell, however, smiled cheerfully and played with the radio on the bus.

Negi slowly walked over to the angry teacher and gently put a hand on his arm, smiling weakly, "Come on Connor, I'm sure nothing bad could happen… besides," he whispered slightly after looking around, "Masayoshi, Howell, and I all can do magic, four of us could beat anything that tries to hurt us." he tried to add reassuringly.

Ku Fei jumped up and grabbed Connor's hand, a wide smile on her face, "Besides! Tradition is what this is!" she smiled and led the disgruntled Connor to the back of the bus, giggling a bit.

Howell smiled at the driver's seat and rested his arm on the back of the seat, "Good thing I know how to drive… and this radio goes all the way up to eleven! Best thing is… the weather man said it's going to be a clear day." He made a humming noise and titled his head to the side, his eyes droopy and unfocused.

Asuna whooped with joy, "Roadtrip! Roadtrip!" she quickly grabbed a small luggage bag and dashed forward, rocking the bus with her cries of joy and her jumping. Konoka, laughing slightly, followed, who was then swiftly followed by Setsuna. The sports girls followed, each nodding in Howell's direction with cheerful smiles, Ako and Makie each gave their own smiles to Masayoshi. Soon, after nods of approval, affectionate waves, cheerful exclamations to the three happy and nonviolent teachers, all of the girls were onboard.

Negi smiled as Zazie's form entered the bus. He nodded and looked up at Masayoshi, "Takamichi said that this is a class orientated trip for all the girls. We go to a large Spa and Resort were they can relax at the end of the semester. They get to go at least twice during their junior high school years. They always look forward to it, I just hope it goes well." With a triumphant nod he walked up the steps to the bus, chatting for a moment with the albino driver, instructing him of which colors mean go and whatnot.

Masayoshi tightened his pouch closer around his shoulder and tried to wet his dry lips, a strange and very potent force was at the end of this journey, and something compelled him to bring along anything that may serve its purpose. He sighed weakly as two pink-haired girls beckoned him over to an adjacent seat from one of thw windowa, "At least I came prepared, right?"

--------------------------------------------

"OK! Please everyone stay with your groups and do try to not get split up. We have a night and two days to spend here, and I don't want anyone to get left behind!" Negi looked down at the page and smiled, "Please refrain from any cataclysmic activity that so happens to follow around class 3A."

Masayoshi sighed, "So you're all in my group huh?" he counted seven students: Fuka, Fumika, Ako, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Natsumi, Zazie, and… a boy? Masayoshi pointed unsurely, he's never seen this kid around before, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sho Katsurugi." The boy appeared very young; he had silvery hair and light gray eyes, a scar went across the left side of his face, a thin pink line that connected his temple and left side of his mouth. He smiled in a sort of cheeky way that almost resembled Evangeline's cruel smirk. He wore a red hooded shirt and a pair of kakis along with a pair of white tennis shoes, as well as hefting around a worn backpack; all in all he appeared to be a completely normal boy.

Evangeline waited until the rest of the group went to inspect a sign to find out where they were and then stepped toward Masayoshi and jumped up, grabbing his ear and yanking him down. Masayoshi's stifled a yelp and simply stood deathly still.

_She's evil… yes… quite… I wonder if she's as cruel as she was that time long ago…_

Evangeline smiled maliciously, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I've been sick so I couldn't greet you. Negi-boya, I'm sure, will tell you all about me. Shade." She put a strong spiteful hiss to that final word, Masayoshi flinched. "That boy is a Witch hunter, I advise extreme caution. And I also hope you know what _you're_ dealing with-" she let go of him quite quickly as a flash of white light blinded her momentarily. Chachamaru, who was watching intently quickly stepped forward.

_Haha! Take that psycho-b&#! _

Masayoshi stood up and laughed slightly, the Shade's feelings were briefly shared, "Fufufufu, vampire girl, I assure you, spending all of my time in Britain didn't falter my abilities of warding." His bracelet suddenly shone red and his arm lit on fire. His right eye twitched and he began to make funny pained sounds as he slowly walked over to a little waterfall and doused his arm, when he returned Evangeline was stifling her laughing. Chachamaru simply remained on guard.

Fuka ran over and called Masayoshi over, "Ne, Wan-wan-kun! There's a guide over here that will help us!"

Evangeline grabbed his arm and Masayoshi felt his eye begin to twitch again, when she noticed she tightened her hold, "Hehe, shy Shade? Well get used to it, I have to talk to you, and this is the easiest way to do it without that Negi-boya or that irritant Connor bugging us."

--------------------------------------------

From the treetops a pink-haired, black robed girl sighed, "Masayoshi-san… to think you've been dead all these years… oh so sad…" she punched her open palm and smiled, "Well as your partner I will destroy the Shade that now possesses your heart and bury you!" her green eyes glinted dangerously, "However, a Witch hunter and a Vampire will cause trouble. Not to mention a full team of shadowy manifestations hovering around Japan! Heehee, Shadows hovering over the Land of the Rising Sun."

--------------------------------------------

Ako frowned, "I don't like Evangeline-san being so close to Masayoshi-sensei… it… frightens me."

Zazie sighed, closing her eyes, "Why would it scare you? I'm just glad she's suddenly taken an interest in boys. At least maybe she'll lose interest in sounding so sinister."

Fuka and Fumika both grabbed Zazie's arms, "So Evangeline-san likes Masayoshi-kun?"

Zazie sweatdropped, obviously not used to being the voice of steady intelligence, she began to stammer trying to find the correct words to use in front of Fuka and Fumika, however the strange boy interrupted her.

"Exactly where did that Evangeline girl come from? And this teacher of yours?" he spoke calmly and surely, still smiling that pompous smile.

Zazie opened her mouth to reply, but then thought better of it, why talk to strange little ten year old boys?

Natsumi, who walked nearest Masayoshi and Evangeline, scowled darkly, "I don't know where Evangeline came from, she's just… been around."

Fuka and Fumika, on the other hand, were a bit too untrained in the ways of strangers and being nice to ignore such a blatant question. Fuka grinned, "Evangeline-san is creepy! She always talks like a scary person!"

Fumika nodded, trying her best to look wise, "Mm hm, but she likes boys now, so I guess now she's ok!" she nodded trying to appear even more intelligent.

Sho laughed, patting Fumika on the head, "Good girl. I suppose she is OK now. What about your black haired teacher? You all seem rather fond of him." He suspiciously observed the others.

Zazie frowned, "I'm here because Connor-sensei and Negi-sensei both ran out of room. They each have about twice the amount this group does."

Ako, Fumika, Fuka, and Natsumi all turned a bit red and turned a bit to peek at the teacher. He didn't look like he was enjoying himself, though Evangeline seemed very very happy, smirking and her eyes shining with a purpose.

Masayoshi could feel the strong sense of magic flowing in Evangeline's veins; he suddenly thought of a horrific thought, "Wait, I thought you weren't allowed to leave the school campus! How'd you…"

Evangeline rolled her eyes and pulled on Masayoshi's arms, forcing him to walk faster, "The Headmaster has to just stamp a release paper every three seconds, saying that this is a school trip and is part of my educational purpose, thus I'm not stepping out of bounds."

The black haired teacher sweatdropped, "Won't that… kill him?"

Evangeline laughed, a cruel, no, really cruel laugh, "Oh how lucky I'd be if that would be true… no… but I'm sure he'd despise every moment I'm gone."

--------------------------------------------

"This stairway leads to a small shrine made for couples. They say that pairs who go up will have their love's wish be granted." The lady sweatdropped slightly, pointing at Masayoshi and Sho, "Um… you two… seem to be the only boys… well uh… I'm not too sure what to do for large groups…" she closed her eyes and put a hand on her chin, "Well from what I heard from Jennifer-sempai groups of more than three tend to become more hazardous on relations and the other people involved could be…"

"Wan-wan-kun! Hurry up!" Fuka grabbed onto Masayoshi's arm and began to drag him up the large stairway.

Ako faltered on her first step at, but was now quickly racing up the stairs skipping two at a time to catch up. Natsumi was able to drag Fumika off and managed to pull forward into third place. Fumika, her spirit unbroken, grabbed onto the actress's leg and due to her light weight used her as a leverage to get back on her feet with a close fourth. Evangeline scoffed at the foolishness and slowly walked up the stairs, uncaring and impassive. She was aided by Chachamaru. Finally guarding the rear, Zazie followed, pretty much going just for the show.

The maiden's mouth opened in shock, "H-hey! Be careful at the very least! Don't trip…" of course by the time those words left her mouth the main party of the group already tumbled down the steps and landed in a painful heap on the ground. Already Masayoshi was losing it, laughing about something completely irrelevant, "I thought you'd make me stronger…"

_Sorry, your body is as weak as ever, nothing of this world could possibly change that. _

--------------------------------------------

"Gah… nothing is better than resting in the spa…" Asakura Kazumi slowly lowered herself into the steaming waters, her face flushed from the warmth and the slow ease of stress that accompanied it. She has just entered one of the last havens in this great world, a world of hot running water and the sweet smell of specially concocted herbs made to simply relax the soul and wash away the pain of the mind. She reached for a small hand bag and pulled out her camera, smiling, "You sure got to see some action today didn't you?" she flipped through the pictures, Negi tripping over Konoka, Connor's group and Negi's group sudden engagement which ended with Connor's arm on fire and Negi's pants turning into a sheets of ice, and the best shot of all, the prank in which Negi's group dressed up in white sheets to frighten the poor teacher before bedtime… Kazumi sat back; the warm water lapping at her shoulders, a drowsy smile crept onto her lips, "Oh… this feels great…"

"What feels great Kazumi-san?"

Kazumi plunged into the water, but not before putting down her camera in a safe, dry place. This reaction was only of the most incredible surprises, it was well into the night, what was someone doing up!?

Of course it wasn't technically a who, more like an "what". Sayo Aisaka slowly appeared from the mist, smiling warmly and sitting in the water only a few feet away from Kazumi.

The red haired paparazzi smirked, "I didn't know you came!" she looked around quickly, it may be a bit difficult to explain who she's talking to if some stranger was around.

Sayo bowed her head, "I just came, I found out I can come if I get permission first." She held out her hand and tried to catch a wisp of the steam.

Kazumi has a puzzled smile on her face for a while, but before she could ask who it was there was a loud noise from over the bamboo wall that separated the girl's area from the boys. She grinned darkly, then prodded, er… tried to prod Sayo's shoulder, "Hey Sayo, ever try to peek on a boy while he's showering?"

Sayo couldn't blush, she can't, she's a yurei, but somehow, just in some impossible way, her face reddened a bit as she shook her head coyly "no".

Kazumi smiled wolfishly, "Great, let's take a peek at whoever's making all the noise ok? Then maybe we can tell them to shut up."

Sayo shook her head quickly, holding her hands out in a common gesture of "there is no need", a weak giggle escaped her lips, "There's no reason we should do that Kazumi-san…"

She waded over to a small hatch, with a flick of her hand the latch was open and she pushed, a square shutter-like thing opened up and created a small window between the two rooms. She stuck her head through and whistled, "Yo! Anyone in here!?"

"Gah! Who in the… oh, Kazumi-san."

The scoop-hunting girl couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from, but when she felt a playful laugh and a splatter of water on her face she looked downward, Masayoshi Hitotama was smiling a delusional smile and waved to her.

Kazumi sighed and crossed her arms on the ledge, resting her head on it, "Oh, so it's you…" she smiled too, though she didn't really want to meet _this_ teacher here.

Masayoshi nodded and sighed tiredly, "Mm hm, Connor's asleep right now. Poor guy, he's so stressed out now…" he lowered himself into the hot water so he was only visible nose-up.

Kazumi raised an eyebrow and began to get red a bit around the nose, _how'd he know I wanted to see Connor?_ "Oh, do you share a room with Connor-sensei?" Of course, she wasn't going to be so easily beaten in this battle of wits?

Masayoshi shook his head his entire face and torso now above water, "Nope… he's next door and mumbles in his sleep, and why do you give him an honorific while I only get 'oh it's you…' I know you like the guy, but at least make me feel cared for…" he smiled; it was a strange, reassuring smile…

Kazumi didn't initially react to the comments, she was enthralled by that smile, she liked it, it was familiar and comforting… like seeing an old cherished friend… but where did it originally come from?

Masayoshi looked up again and the smile widened, "I suppose I shouldn't have said that, but really do I hope you love him…" he sighed again and stared across the spa, his eyelids drooping, "All the stuff we did for you…" he added with slight resentment.

Something in Kazumi's mind clicked, like two separated parts of her brain reconnected and it hit her, _I've met Masayoshi before!_ She slapped the wall separating the rooms, a devious smile growing, "I know you! You're…" her eyelids felt very heavy, her brain slowed down and Kazumi suddenly forgot what happened, or what she was thinking about. She fell back and shut the latch, then sat back in the water, facing the flustered Sayo.

Sayo leaned in slightly, "What's going on Kazumi-san? Who's over there?"

Kazumi shook her head, now very puzzled, "I… it's Masayoshi, but… huh…" she laughed at herself for a bit, "I better get back to bed… g'night Sayo."

--------------------------------------------

The Shade inside of Masayoshi stirred, as though trying to say more, but he desperately tried to keep the Shade from taking control, as he almost did just moments ago back in the spa. He rubbed his temples and sat in a chair in his own little room, his eyes clouded and he suddenly saw the Shade.

He looked remarkably like himself, sitting in a white room wearing a black uniform that signified that he was a High School student of some Japanese school. He smiled, his red eyes were bright and awake, "Ah… Kazumi… I wonder if she remembers me… and the dear twins… how are they doing? I can't see everything you see, you know, I can only see your thoughts."

Masayoshi with onyx eyes suddenly realized he was in the same room. He looked at his hands, even pinched his cheek, no this wasn't a dream…

The maroon eyes of the Shade lit up with amusement, "I told you, now that Konoka wears that ring, my powers will be coming back, and eventually I can get my body back… hopefully without any deaths. But for now, all I can do is maybe take control whenever I try really really hard."

Masayoshi stood up angrily, "_Your _body!? _Hopefully_ no deaths!?"

The red eyed boy laughed openly and pointed to the floor, Masayoshi suddenly stumbled back and fell down. The boy cracked his knuckles, "Surely you're not that stupid are you? You do know what you are right?" he looked at Masayoshi worriedly, as though he just stumbled upon a very serious problem.

Masayoshi shook his head, "I am Masayoshi Hitotama! I am a mage from Kyushu! I was born in-" he grew angrier with every moment of speaking to this thing, Shades are wicked and cruel, spirits that strive on misery and death. This Shade was even more dangerous: he was smart.

The crimson eyes flickered in sadness, "Oh… so you forgot… I guess that must mean you're the… hm…" he turned around and put his hand on his left cheek, tapping it rhythmically, "Strange… I must have screwed up… but this mess up can't be that bad…" He smiled and rubbed the back of his head in exaggerated embarrassment.

The young teacher stood up again and examined the boy, "Who… what are you! I mean… who were before you died!?"

The crimson eyes darkened to a deep red/brown, the color of dying flames, the smile became warmer and sadder, he stood up and put a hand on Masayoshi's shoulder, "My friend, I am Hell's Fire, Masayoshi Hitodama."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Yep, I hope you guys are happy. This has become the third and final installment of the Masayoshi Trilogy! Phew… tell you all what, I'm retiring after this is over… of course that's something I said when I wrote "Screwed Up"… yeah, ah well. So now that I updated this, please review, I'm going to school now, so... bye._


	9. IX Sinful Plans

**Muddled Up**

_Master Masa Random/Writer's Trinity _

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.__Masayoshi belongs solely in the hands of one Master Masa Random of the Writer's Trinity. Connor belongs completely to X Serac of Howell J. Fitzwilliam belongs exclusively to Tsutomu Teruko of DA and _

"Ah… Masayoshi-sensei… perhaps can I… have a moment with you?" Natsumi smiled gingerly and kept pulling on her blouse as she spoke to Masayoshi.

Masayoshi was sitting at his desk after class instead of randomly ditching; he had his feet up on the desk along with the papers and was skimming his black spell book. He smiled and nodded, putting aside the book as Natsumi hurried out the door.

_Ah wait! Take your medication! You're a sick sick boy! _

Masayoshi stopped walking and nodded, still not quite used to having this Shade talk to him at almost all times, he grabbed the medicine and took a sip from a large cup and gagged as it slid down his throat; he straightened his tie and quickly heeded the shy red-head's call.

Natsumi smiled and faced the large window, waiting for the chemistry to teacher to emerge from his classroom. In her left hand she held two tickets, they were crumpled slightly now, but they were tickets all the same… she didn't turn red, she didn't squeal with delight, she didn't do anything she thought any other girl with a crush would do… probably because she felt if she tried to do something at the same time she presented Masayoshi with the tickets she would faint…

Masayoshi finally stepped out and smiled wearily as he leaned against the window, "Oh man… it's really a beautiful day today isn't it?"

_Sure is. _

"I'm not asking you!"

"What was that, Masayoshi-sensei?"

Masayoshi felt rather stupid, and it showed through his surprised smile, "Oh n-nothing Natsumi-chan, er… I mean Natsumi-san."

Natsumi coyly looked out the window, "You can call me… Natsumi-chan if you want. I mean, I don't mind… I really wanted to ask you if…" she held her breath, _this is it!_ She straightened her back and tried to put on her most dignified smile, "I wanted to see if you'd like to go to a play with me!" she accidentally said it a bit louder than normal people do, but Masayoshi didn't notice.

_Yo… puppet! Better say something! _

Masayoshi woke up from his shock by the mocking voice of the Shade, the Shade that called itself Masayoshi Hitodama. He blushed slightly as he nodded, "Um… yes, that sounds pleasant… but, as friends right?" he leaned in for some reason, as though hoping to hear the reassuring news. He liked Natsumi, he liked most of the girls, but he really didn't want this get-together to actually drive him past admiration and slight compassion to something else altogether!

Natsumi nodded, faster than most nods, but it meant the same, she began to get a bit flustered, "O-of course! I'm glad you are able to go… it's um… at four on Sunday… so… if you could meet me at my room after school…"

The bespectacled teacher nodded a few times, "Yeah, sounds good."

-------------------------------------

Luxuria stuck her tongue out in childish provocation, "Puppy love…" she sighed and lay back, resting on the branch of a conveniently placed tree. She put her frail arms behind her head and whistled one shrill, sinister note. Nothing with naturally created ears would hear it, but to those who've tended to the supernatural, it's almost like a second language… or third… or whatever number after the number of languages they have mastered.

From the bottom of the tree an irritable Invidia was craning her neck as to try to see Luxuria, who was now lounging up on the branch, humming. Invidia's maroon eyes narrowed until they were two red slits then snarled angrily, " Moron! What is going on up there!?"

Luxuria opened a crimson eye of her own and sneered as she peeked down towards the black robed pale girl, "Oh nothing, those two are just laying there, how boring…" then she sneered boorishly, "Suppose I spice things up?" she brightened from the very thought.

Invidia's brow furrowed and her nose crinkled up as though an unpleasant smell reached it, she stamped her feet on the ground, and little puffs of dust flew up and dirtied her dark shoes, "Stop fooling around! Quick! We have to capture his soul!" her robes billowed around her suddenly as Luxuria appeared, hovering in the air, her lip curled in a snarl. Invidia's eyes widened from surprise, but other than that she shown no signs of fear.

Luxuria smiled and gently landed on her feet, "You know… the one who is supposed to retrieve his soul is not I. I'm supposed to capture the runt's soul, why don't you try retrieving Hell's Fire's soul. And good luck." She despised most of the others she worked with, but she really hated Invidia, of all the others she was the most smug and the most annoying.

Invidia bit her lip, "Hell's Fire? But… that's not the same… is it…?"

"Oh it is!" Luxuria interceded, "I can tell, you never forget someone like him… trust me, it _is_ him."

Invidia shook her head angrily, "Then, Superbia hasn't… told me…" she blinked a few times and stared at the ground, shocked. Invidia was one of the most hated of the seven, she understood this, and the feeling was mutual. Most hated her for her angry stares and her spite, and she hated everyone because they hated her. Superbia, though the most annoying, was actually Invidia's favorite, he was cruel, yes, but he was truthful and treated her differently, but apparently she was just a pawn to be used like all the others… damn him!

"But first…" she raised her right hand and extended her index finger towards the sky, "Come servants of we seven goblets! Let our strengths bind unto your forms!" a blue magic circle appeared and rotated slowly, then expanded and shot out in all directions.

Three light haired girls suddenly appeared nearby, wielding baleful looking scythes and donning light blue robes. Their clothing, now much more noticeable in the bright day, appeared cheerful and comfortable, a silky shirt worn like kimono, and long pants that grazed just below their ankles. They were bare-foot and the little pebbles seemed to do little to their positive outgoing looks. They were identical in almost everyway, except for a white insignia imprinted onto the back of their shirts.

Invidia lowered her arm and stared at the three with obvious envy, her short coarse black hair, long dirty black robes that were far too large for her small unimpressive body, and her almost always angry face made her look unattractive and startlingly frightening. She despised any who looked at her in pity, even more who look at her for what she is. She took a long rattling breath and sighed, then pointed to the window that housed Masayoshi, "There. Go, and retrieve the soul of Hell's Fire." She spoke in a strange tongue, known by immortals and those who have come close to that, there are no names in that language, one that is commanding and treats all as a single entity. But by using Masayoshi's mage title, the three girls would be able to identify their mission objective. However, Invidia didn't expect what that title would do to affect them.

Two of them paled right there, and dropped their scythes. The one that didn't blanch gaped and leaned on her scythe as to not collapse. They are not meant to talk unless commanded to do so however, so there were no exclamations, but those looks alone could have said nothing more.

Luxuria smirked wickedly, "Ah ha, it appears these shells know him as well. I'm not surprised, he is the-"

"Silence!" Invidia cut her short, not just the exclamation, but her entire frame became rigid with sheer rage. She did not enjoy having absolutely no affect on these people, while a simple utterance of a word could frighten them all so much. She separated her robe, revealing a black long sleeved shirt and black pants, she reached into it and muttered something, a magic circle surrounded her and she drew out a long blade, "If all of you are too spineless to take one magic imbued soul, then I will!" she drew the blade to its full length and sneered, "I'll show all of you!"

The three girls, now back to normal, quickly ran after her, while Luxuria stayed behind, the black thick strips of robes shuffled slightly as she crossed her arms, "Fools, a waste of souls, all of them…" she pointed a finely manicured finger at the doorway, "Shut." The door immediately slammed shut, barring the entrance from Invidia and company.

When the black-haired shade girl snarled and tried to force her way in, Luxuria laughed, a mocking, spiteful laugh. The three girls laughed slightly themselves, believing that there was a joke taking place, however they were swiftly silenced by Invidia's apparently unhappy face.

Luxuria jumped up, and didn't come down… she simply hovered there for a few moments, then disappeared to another place so quickly she was a black blur, but her voice was heard clear enough as though she were right next to them, "Wait until for a more practical time, then at the very least, we may have a slight advantage."

-------------------------------------

Masayoshi was stirred late at night by a scratchy feeling in his throat, luckily the Shade's voice didn't bother him, he found out that if Konoka was unconscious, or in this case simply asleep, the Shade doesn't possess the strength to manipulate his conscious. Masayoshi wandered the halls trying to find a fountain, by the time he found one he was outside; a strange reason of why he was even there, of course something was drawing him out. Masayoshi began to finger his book nervously; there was a sort of… singsong voice coming from the large fountain. Upon closer inspection, Masayoshi's half-blind eyes landed on three figures. Masayoshi slowly drew his pen out from his pouch, intending to stop time so he would have the greater advantage in case they were enemies. _What happened to the night guard?_

"Magica stoppe!" he held his pen straight up towards the dark sky, his bracelet flashed to life and the amethyst ring glowed with a brilliant light as well. A magic circle completely enveloped the school grounds near the fountain. The flowing water suddenly stopped; however, the three girls continued singing. Then Masayoshi heard a whizzing sound, his eyes widened and he quickly collapsed onto the ground, losing a fraction of his hair as a giant scythe just barely missed the area his neck was just a moment before. "Argh! What's going on?!"

The three girls all laughed a light hearted childish sign of enjoyment. They skipped over to Masayoshi's location, smiling with their eyes twinkling. Two were armed with gigantic scythes twice their size, one was unarmed; she was the one that must have thrown hers as a warning attack. They quickly surrounded Masayoshi, who bit his lip and began to think of a plan.

-------------------------------------

Takamichi was posted near the school building and quickly ran towards the magic circle that suddenly appeared, an abandoned cigarette lay back at his post. Takamichi sighed as another magic circle appeared at his feet, "Lovely, a trap."

"Hahahaha, is this the great Takamichi Takahata? Pity, I was hoping for something more…" a woman appeared behind him, she wore a long billowing robe that concealed her entire body, all except for her face and neck, a large rimmed, pointed hat lay lopsided on her head, leaning forward as to conceal her face. Many gaudy gems decorated her hand.

Takamichi slowly pulled out another cigarette and sighed, as he lit it up he spoke from around the little smoking device, "I suppose the reason I've lost contact with the rest of the night guard is…"

"Yes yes, that would be my doing," cold finger wrapped around his shoulder, Gula as she is known, licked her blood red lips, her two fangs revealed slightly, "However Superbia informed me to leave you alone… he says you are to remain… untouched until the final conflict… as saying thank you for the past help." She finished with a bored tone.

Takamichi didn't struggle, he didn't sense any intent to harm him, so now is where he should get as much information as possible, "Then I guess that means this… Superbia and I have met before?"

Gula sighed and released him, "Maybe, I really wouldn't know, perhaps you've helped him once, and if that is the case I hope you rue the very day… so long." It was a threat, but it sounded strange, the voice wasn't angry or spiteful, it was truthful and plainly so.

There was a whooshing sound of a cape being thrown around someone and Takamichi no longer felt the presence of the vampire lady. He rubbed his neck and sighed, "I bet her and Evangeline would get along quite well…"

-------------------------------------

Masayoshi fell back a few more yards, his flute was in hand, and though it looked absolutely ridiculous, he was wielding it like a weapon and thus far has been able to guard himself against the physical attacks of the three strange girls.

They never faltered and their movements were fluid and swift, reaching out with expert precision and pulling back, already prepared for the next round of attacks. However, they stopped and stuck the butts of their scythes into the ground, leaning on them, waiting.

Masayoshi took a shuddering breath and realized there was someone behind him, but before he could turn around and defend, he felt a hand plunge into his back, he tried to scream, but only a gurgling sound escaped his lips.

Invidia leered, "Ha! So this is Hell's Fire? I thought he would fight… seems he's weaker than I-Argh!!!" she stumbled back, clutching her hand, which was now caught aflame. It didn't seem to physically hurt her, her skin remained intact, but somehow it was agonizing, a terrible puncture into her own self-being.

Masayoshi fell to his knees gasping for breath, he tried to stand up, but there was no energy left… just a weak buzzing aura of magic that was slowly fading, using itself up to keep Masayoshi conscious. He felt the Shade awaken and pour its own strength into keeping him alive. The wound in his ody slowly patched itself up and he rolled over, that way if another attack came he could at least defend himself.

One of the young girls bowed, "We have to retreat. The spell is deteriorating." Her voice was very sweet and high pitched, sounding very much like a young girl. Without a reply from their cursing commander, they each jumped onto their scythes broomstick-style and took off to the sky. As they left the fountain began to sputter and move again.

Invidia's breathing became harsh and ragged, "No! Grr… I'll do this myself if I must!" she reached out with her unharmed hand with a sick grin on her face, "If I get the soul first… they'll all look to me as master… and then I'll- AAAIIII!" There was a sick rending sound as Invidia's arm was suddenly detached, it landed on the ground and was consumed by a bright violet fire, then the fire went out and there was nothing left to vouch for its very existence. She clutched her stump of an arm, screaming in agony, and disappeared, standing in her place was Setsuna, sword drawn, eyeing Masayoshi with suspicion.

Setsuna sheathed her weapon and held out a hand to Masayoshi, palm up, in an incredible sign of aid. Masayoshi took the hand gratefully and he was up on his feet in no time.

Takahata came into sight from the far shadows, rubbing his neck and looking just a bit miserable, "Is everyone alright?" he quickly asked, there didn't seem to be much of a fight, the ground was a bit churned up, but there was no blood, no shreds of clothing anywhere.

Masayoshi nodded, "I'm fine, Setsuna here saved me… what happened to all of the night guards?" he motioned to the very open and unprotected area. He felt like he was about to pass out any second.

_Hang in there, I need to hear this as well. _

Setsuna looked around as well; "I met no one, I was wondering the same… if Ojou-sama is hurt-!" she broke into a dash and ran into the dorms. Completely abandoning Masayoshi and Takamichi.

Masayoshi was about to follow, worried about the students as well, but Takamichi grabbed onto his arm, "Don't worry, I can't sense anyone now… Evangeline must be hurt though. Come on."

-------------------------------------

"Morons. I'm fine." Evangeline leaned on the doorway of her little cottage, looking displeased with the rude awakening. Behind her Chachamaru remained motionless, other than her optical orbs moving from Evangeline to Masayoshi.

Takamichi looked rather distraught though, "Then why didn't you warn anyone of these attacks? Surely it would have taken those Shades a while to completely annihilate all of the night guards. Have you sided with them, perhaps?"

Evangeline scoffed and turned around walking into the spacious living quarters, "I remain 'loyal' to the Old Man." That was a very sour defense, but Masayoshi sensed it was completely truthful. If my affiliations were to ever change you would have known long ago." She made a quick motion for them to come in.

Masayoshi didn't want to enter, there was a lot of dark magic in there, and something familiar as well… he dare not. So he remained outside while Takamichi took care of all negotiations. He waved Takamichi in while he put his hands into the pockets of his black pajama pants, he shook his head, he was feeling light-headed.

_Yeah, don't worry about that, I'm draining your energy so I can find out what's going on too. _

"What!?"

After shutting the door to muffle Masayoshi's manic yelling of the night, Takahata made himself at home quite quickly, sitting down and accepting a cup of tea from Chachamaru, "Then do tell why you were unable to warn us."

Chachamaru, though, was the one who answered, "Master cannot fight. Master had to keep a stronger force away."

Takamichi looked at the robot girl inquiringly, and then faced Evangeline, who began to settle in a comfortable armchair, "A stronger force?"

The blonde vampire sneered, "Yes, I've saved you again." She sat down and rested one arm on the chair the left arm was propped up and she leaned her head on the fist, which made contact with her left temple, "There was a very powerful Shade coming this way, luckily I was able to steer him off course somewhere farther off. If you had to fight him, you wouldn't be here to complain to me… now go; I'm tired and require more rest." She emphasized this by flicking her wrist in the direction of the door.

Takamichi bowed and left quickly, grabbing a quizzical-looking Masayoshi on the way, when the younger mage asked, "What's going on? Is there a problem?" Takamichi's only reply was, "Bigger than you would ever imagine."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

_And there in dies a problem for me! I think I finally have an idea of how to get this story working exactly how I like it! Yahoo! So now that I've shown you all what might be going on, now I get to work on more fun chapters that aren't so heavily burdened with the plot! _

_This is to all you folks down in the Train Station that care for me so much! (Sniff...) I'll make a special filler chapter to better say my thanks, but since I'm updating right now I just wanted to say thank you! My thanks to you friends!_

Another shoutout to me mother! She's turning 28!... again.


	10. X Takamichi's Discovery

** Muddled Up**

_Master Masa Random/Writer's Trinity _

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way._****_Masayoshi belongs solely in the hands of one Master Masa Random of the Writer's Trinity. Connor belongs completely to X Serac of Howell J. Fitzwilliam belongs exclusively to Tsutomu Teruko of DA and _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

"Of course, all of this means nothing. If he begins to gain complete control, then we simply have to erase one of their souls and the other will follow. All in all it's almost like they are making this easier for us…" Avaritia mocked. He tossed back his silver hair and smirked, his cold gray eyes completely set on Superbia. He enjoyed being fruitlessly brought to counsel with him, he felt as though he was in control of Superbia's actions instead of Superbia being the self-declared head honcho. Power was sweet.

Superbia nodded, "Correct… but what if he completely awakens? What then? From our spies we know the Shade is beginning to take control, he is slowly waking up, and then… he'll try to put himself back together." The orb began to glow; he no longer kept the orb on the pillow, but held it. A sign of fear, if that's what you can call the emotion flooding his body. Invidia was wounded, she's been healed, but the actual attack came as a surprise and now she's almost completely useless.

Avaritia nodded, he too was slightly panicked when Invidia returned so horrible maimed, Gula reported a well done success, she was sent to simply deliver a message and strike fear into their enemies. However, Invidia was on her own, the three puppets that served as her guard failed, but because Superbia used so many souls to create them they weren't destroyed, Invidia's arm was completely gone, it took Superbia twelve seconds to heal her, but that wasn't what frightened the seven Shades, it was the magic that was used to harm her whole hand that scared them.

Superbia sighed, "Invidia is faring better, though, if worst comes to be, I'll use her a guard, shame… she was a strong willed ally." He reached into the orb and pulled out a smaller glowing substance, it floated into a little ball above his palm, "Now… what of our friendly Shade that has lost his way?"

Avaritia laughed, "You worry about the most foolhardy things…"

-------------------------------

"Hmm… little girl, why are you following me?" the old shade tipped his bowler hat up a bit so his crimson eyes could better examine the blonde woman before him.

Acedia put one of her locks of honey colored hair behind her ear, she didn't wear the hood over her head, and so her long hair spread and covered her shoulder, reaching her shoulder blades. She smiled, her eyes twinkling, "Sorry Jii-san, but I really need all of those souls you've acquired over the last…" she put her hands on her hips and rocked her body from side to side, bobbing her head, "Um… two hundred years? Wow, you sure are old aren't you!?"

Marcus Hahns laughed, pearly teeth showing, "Aren't you a lively one? Most of the people that have chased me are usually so angry or are out for revenge." He leaned heavily on his cane, smiling, "Surely a nice young missy such as yourself would let an old man such as myself go…" he cocked his head slightly.

Acedia smiled, but shook her head, "Unfortunately, no. My master really needs your souls, and he said if you were kept alive you'd be a problem later on." She snapped her fingers and smirked a bit more maliciously.

Marcus sighed, standing tall, "It is unfortunate. Am I allowed to try to retaliate at the very least? An old fellow like me should be given the choice to fight for his survival…" he smirked cunningly; it looked preposterous on such a feeble-looking man.

Acedia nodded and pointed at the old gentleman, "Suit yourself!" a black sphere appeared, about the size of a basketball. She cocked her head slightly, "Whenever you're ready."

Marcus raised a gloved hand towards the sky, "Sorry little girl, but when I say a fight for survival, I don't really mean fighting, I really meant running." A large magic circle surrounded him, with a triumphant smile he disappeared in a flash.

Acedia frowned, completely taken by surprise, "Wow… he's strong… I didn't even sense his intention of escaping… I really thought he was going to fight-" her eyes widened in horror, and then she groaned remorsefully, "I fell right into that one… phooey…" There was a tremendous sound and a shaking that if it wasn't for that thin line between reality and the surreal world, it would have been a giant earthquake on the small town's street, capable of tearing apart every living creature in the area. Acedia's body was immediately disintegrated, a blast of holy light, created by priests to rid a soul of a Shade's presence, destroyed her in a blink of an eye. There was nothing left of her.

A young boy slowly walked to where Acedia was standing, he sighed in impatience, "Damn. I thought both of them would've been caught… oh well… at least I got one of them…" Sho sneered, his gray eyes flashing menacingly, "I assure you, Marcus, you won't get away for long…"

-------------------------------

One of the seven flames surrounding Superbia's throne suddenly flickered out of existence. His eyes snapped open in anger, "I-Impossible…" he lifted up his head and stood up, "Acedia!" his mouth, the only thing visible under his hood, was formed into a grotesque snarl, "ACEDIA!"

"She won't answer you." Avaritia stood near a doorway; leaning on the wall directly adjacent to the large double doors, "She's gone…" he held his hand out in front of his face, looking at it, "Incredible… to think I thought myself invincible! Poor Acedia… she was a close friend of yours right? Even before the transformation you knew her… well cheer up, she's free now right?" he leered at Superbia, "That is just one less person we need to help."

Superbia bowed his head, the hand that didn't hold the orb was shaking, "I… have started this project for all of us… for those who weren't given a second chance… and what use is it if we die…" he laughed, cruel and uncaring, "But… you're right Avaritia, Acedia's death simply helped speed up the process," he sat back down and stared at the now extinguished candle, "… Elia…"

Avritia closed his eyes, whispering under his breath, "I think… that in truth… we're all already dead…" he laughed a bit, then clenched his fist, sneering, "But we've just found out even the most powerful Shades can be killed… which means…" he turned and looked up at the throne, then smiled again.

-------------------------------

Takamichi's eyes opened a bit, so they were two slits behind his glasses, "Did you feel that? Just then?"

Connor nodded, he was leaning on the door, his arms crossed over his chest, he had one eye open, the other still remained closed, he too just woke up. A strong sense of dark energy just disappeared, it was there for a moment, joined up with another huge source of energy, then the big one vanished and the weaker one got obliterated. It was strange, like watching a cat chase a huge mouse, and then a dog suddenly appears and takes out the cat, leaving the mouse to scamper off and escape yet again.

Takamichi shivered, "Something wrong is going on… I can't quite explain it, but something that shouldn't happen is actually happening…" he reached for a cigarette, but a pale hand quickly snatched the cigarette pack away.

Howell sat back, closing his eyes, "Smoking is bad for you, and it'll make me and Connor sick! I think all we really need is another nap…" he nodded, smiling.

Connor stared at him in mortified surprise, "Nap!? We're mediating the powers in the surrounding area, moron!" he gawked and turned to look outside, apparently not wanting to face the albino boy.

The door slammed open, all three teachers jumped, but only one made a motion to try to halt the intruder, it came in the form of a giant black sword. Negi, who just entered immediately blanched as the sword imbedded itself into the door, narrowly missing his head by only a few inches.

Connor laughed tiredly and retrieved his sword with a muffled grunt as he ripped the bulky sword from the door. He smiled at Negi with a weary expression, and then went back to his seat, sitting silently, staring at the young teacher in silence.

Howell opened his mouth gleefully to say something, but Takamichi decisively shoved the pack of smokes into his mouth, muffling the incoherent sounds of the young teacher.

Negi looked at everyone worriedly, "I-is everyone OK?" he smiled slightly, "It seems so tense in here…" he slowly walked over to his desk and pulled out a small file, tucking it under his arms he bowed slightly and quickly ran out of the teacher's lounge.

Howell spat the container out of his mouth, his jaw hanging open with absolute disdain; he somberly stuck his tongue out, his face contorted in disgust, "Why… why did you do this to me? Ugh… it tastes like smoke and… ugh…"

Connor rolled his eyes, "Of course, you being you, Negi would have found out everything we've been working on for the last few weeks. We don't tell him anything. Not a freaking word."

Takamichi slipped a thin cigarette from his pocket and stuck it between his lips, unlit, "Though Negi is part of this, I'd prefer it if he didn't know about it… I don't want to endanger him, or the classes. Same goes for Masayoshi, as far as those two know, the problem has been handled and is currently being cleaned up."

The young adult in the shadowy corner sighed bitterly, "This is bad… Masayoshi already has been attacked… multiple times now. And that one girl I stabbed in the chest was obviously after Negi and that Konoka girl."

The pale albino smiled, "Well at least we're all together on this! So who else has been targeted by these shadowy people?" he tapped on the cigarette pack, playing the beat to… a song, bobbing his head along with it.

The gray-haired teacher held his face in his hands, "Negi, Konoka, Masayoshi, myself, Evangeline… isn't it obvious who they are after?" he looked at his two accomplices in wonder, when they didn't answer he quietly bowed his head again, "It's a small organization, and they're after mages…"

Connor laughed, actually laughed, the tip of his sword digging deeper into the floor as he leaned on it, but he suddenly came to, standing tall and with an angry scowl on his face, "Of course they're after mages! Think! This school has so many mages I can't even count them up!"

Takamichi, with one desperate look at their faces shook his head in reply, "No, Connor. There are only seven left."

Howell and Connor's eyes flashed.

"Myself," Takamichi stood up, staring outside, it was still dark out, but one could see the barely visible horizon peeking out from out afar.

"Negi," Negi was briskly walking down the corridor, but slowed his pace until he finally came to a halt, enthralled by the rising sun Japan is so famous for, peaking through the windows.

"Evangeline," The vampire girl was sitting in bed, staring at the red streaks across the sky with a look of sheer irritation, her mouth twitched slightly. She sighed as she reached for a cu of water next to her bed, then brought it to her lips and drank.

"Konoka," The young mistress lay on her bed, her head drifting slightly off the bed, a smile always on her lips, she apparently didn't mind her dear friend Asuna's hand smacking her with every snore.

"Connor," The young male teacher closed his eyes, trying to let the information and knowledge set in, storing it for future uses. The sword felt too heavy in his hand, his body felt too tired, the weight and pressure of two worlds were pressing down on his shoulders.

"Howell," The albino teacher smiled, not a wisp of worry flitted through his mind, though even deeper than that there was a slight flit of fear and anxiety, not sure of what to expect, and thus something to be wary of.

"And lastly, Masayoshi." The young raven-haired teacher was currently sprawled on the twins' bed his face covered in numerous marker slashes and little pictures, the said twins were smiling broadly a marker in hand, trying to suppress a giggle or two, the two just finished their last masterpiece, "The Doodle of Man".

-------------------------------

"Eh? Why aren't we attacking?" the red-haired man looked at the council of seven in irritation, once again Superbia, the prideful fool, has called back an attack. To Ira, death is death, you kill to live, then you kill again to show that you can live while others can't. You beat them to a pulp until their will to survive was crushed, then you happily rid them of their souls and finish them, to him, there was no better pleasure.

"Yeah… explain yourself Superbia; while we sit here and aimlessly chat, there is a divine fortune just across the river, a river you seem to fear to cross." Avaritia crossed his arms, he no longer donned the black robes, and instead he wore a black school uniform, as he was instructed to seek out not two days ago. He looked strange in it, but he refused to cut his long hair, which reached down to his shoulder blades.

Invidia scowled angrily, since her failed attack she desperately wanted to go and find the girl that wounded her. She flexed her left hand, the hand that she lost, luckily Superbia had a vast amount of pure souls in his collection, just a fragment of those easily replaced her hand, but to Invidia it was worse, she was depending on souls now, using them to strengthen herself… she closed her eyes, trying to let her anger build. Ira, beside her, shuffled slightly.

From the far shadows, decked out in the full attire of robes and even a scarf, Gula sneered, "Let Superbia speak, he always has a reason, and he's always ready to defend his ground…" she sunk further into the shadows, her mouth was concealed behind her scarf, her black robes were completely hiding her body, the only thing visible was her eyes, two gleaming molten gold orbs that spoke centuries of undying hunger.

Superbia laughed, "Fine, if it a fight you wish, then we must first defeat the guardian of Mahora. Do any of you wish to try to force her to succumb to our will?"

The other six knew of who he spoke of, and they all quickly shut their mouths, Avaritia reluctantly quieted and stared sullenly at their self-proclaimed leader.

"Of course, I expected no less." Superbia slowly walked down from the steps of his throne, "You fools have all failed in your missions. I understand why, for you've let those brats overwhelm you! Strike when they don't expect you to strike! And when you do, hit hard, hit fast." With a fluttering sound he vanished.

Avaritia scoffed, "That idiot! Does he think he can take them all?"

"No…"

"…Acedia?" Avaritia looked up at the blonde girl in slight panic, _what!? That's impossible… she's dead… this is just a puppet… _

"Master… he plans to go to his death…"

In a flash Invidia and Avaritia were at her throat, grabbing her and forcing her to speak, "What!? What is he planning!?"

A single tear dropped from Acedia's eyes, "…death…"

From the shadowy corner one could catch the gleam of a single fang, realizing that their undying hunger may one day very well be quenched.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **


	11. XI Threeway Split

**Muddled Up**

_Master Masa Random/Writer's Trinity_

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.__Masayoshi belongs solely in the hands of one Master Masa Random of the Writer's Trinity. Connor belongs completely to X Serac of Howell J. Fitzwilliam belongs exclusively to Tsutomu Teruko of DA and _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The Dean violently snored in his small nap. The old man was… well he was getting old. And the heaviness in the surrounding area is just horrible, it would make anyone want to fall asleep… awakened by his own snore, he lazily reached for a cellular phone, "A-aaahhhh…." He held his free hand to his yawning mouth.

The door suddenly slammed open and young Konoka skipped in, smiling and looking as cheerful as any young school girl should. It's things like that which make's the Dean's job so bearable and enjoyable… "Hi gramps! Since its Saturday can I get a permission pass to the district for a date?"

BAM! Konoemon's head shot up in surprise, there was a split split split of a split second in which one could make out his eyes under those… eyebrows? "D-date? You mean I didn't have to…"

Konoka giggled and hugged the Dean, then ran towards the door, "Masayoshi-sensei said he'd take me out for a date! Thanks!" in her hand was a slip of white paper her dear grandfather left on his desk for students who wanted to go to town and just do whatever on a little trip.

Konoemon's eyebrows raised slightly, but dropped back due to that enormous weight, "B-but… Masayoshi's… oh no…" he quickly redialed the phone, plans have changed, the opponent had made an unexpected move.

---

RING! RING! RING! SMACK! "Ah shit!"

"AHH! Where'd that come from!?"

"It's the rain! The rain!!!"

"Howell-san? I-is that you? W-where's Connor?"

"God damn! Agh… shit… oh where is that phone… ugh, I think I'm bleeding…"

"Settle down everyone, I'll get the lights…" then with a small click everyone quickly closed their eyes, going from darkness to bright light hurts the eyes you know.

Connor was sitting at the end of the tunnel his knees tucked up to his chest and was scowling as he held the phone to his ear, nodding and repeatedly saying, "Yeah." His black bandana was gray with dust and dirt, his coat and jeans were in no better shape.

Howell, closer to the opening, was frowning as the rain kept up its most horrible pace.

Negi stood leaning on the wall, tired. He felt useless here, Howell and Connor called him to try to find a trace of magic under the tree, it was powerful and unlike the magic the World Tree generally gave off, so for now it was a threat. For the next three hours they would spend digging into the hill the tree was perched on and try to find that source of magic… literally unearthing it. He poked the dirt with the butt of his staff, "Howell-san… suppose we dig while Connor-san is talking? At least then we can work while he's busy."

The albino man didn't reply exactly, but instead looked at Negi sadly with those deep ruby eyes, "How about we take a break?" he dropped the shovel and sat down, at that very moment, as though the two were like a scale, Howell sat down, Connor jumped up, "Negi! Where's Masayoshi!?"

The young teacher didn't expect that, he explained this already, but there was something wrong… something very wrong, "H-he's in the Narutaki twins' room. He wasn't feeling good so he's sleeping there for the day. The uh, girls are in there too in order to keep him company!" he added meekly.

Connor's eyes widened in horror, a look he rarely wore and whenever he does it means everyone else should too. He snapped his finger, creating a small collection of fireballs, he winced as little electric sparks of magic darted around his chest, one mingling at a certain point, he grimaced and exhaled heavily. The fireball disappeared with a popping sound, and the older teacher dropped to the floor, gasping for air.

Howell, red eyes wide, quickly ran up to try to catch him, but a tad clumsy, he ended up tripping and slamming his face into the dirt wall, which though easy to dig through and incredibly nutritious, it was packed tight and as hard as a brick. He slid to the ground, a trail of blood smearing the wall.

Negi stood his mouth agape with shock. Three seconds and the two mages were unconscious, Connor from his old wounds, and Howell's… well, we're better off not knowing… He shook his head, and quickly ran outside, "I'm going to go get Masayoshi guys, please wait here!" with a quick hop onto his staff he flew through the rain-soaked air, aiming straight for the dorms.

Once there the young mage crashed into the rooftop, the rain was getting worse… and the magic felt… no… it was just his imagination. The young Springfield tugged on the handle of the door and jumped in as the lightning struck some place away. He winced as the thunder rolled, something felt… so wrong…

---

The rain fell like heavy gray curtain, but he didn't notice. The winds tugged at his cloak, and it billowed around him like a thick black cloud. He never really could feel the biting cold that would have sickened any normal mortal man, but again, he was no normal man… barely mortal.

Superbia frowned, his hood blown back by the sudden gust, the second this happened he felt a magical entity warp beside him. He made no move, simply stood at the forest's edge, observing the large school, "Ira. Attack."

The red haired slayer wickedly smirked, then sprinted towards the school, a manic laugh following his shadow.

With a slight sigh Superbia reached back and pulled his hood back over is head, closing his eyes in satisfaction, "And we are always one step closer…"

---

Negi threw open the door, but before he could even open his mouth, it was clamped by a hand and he was brought down to his knees, then literally kicked inside. The young mage tried to raise his staff to defend himself, but it was deftly kicked out of his hands, then he felt something cold and sharp bite at the back of his neck.

Masayoshi swore silently and dropped his pen, "Negi!" he hissed, "What are you doing!?" he pushed the boy onto the bed and threw together a magic circle onto the doorway, "Anyway, I need to go and destroy the evil golems appearing on the grounds, I'll see ya around buddy!" with a quick flash of his white teeth, he disappeared by flinging himself out the window.

After a few seconds of wondering what the hell just happened, Negi grabbed his staff and looked around, then whispering slightly, uttered, "Fuka-san… Fumika-san…"

The twins were on the top bunk, snoring softly. Circling them slowly was a large red magic circle, Negi tried to reach out and touch them, but brought his hand back as a scarlet spiraling stream of blood shot out from his hand, "Ye-ouch!" Tears welling up in his eyes, he held his hand whimpering, "What kind of spell is that?"

"It's a fairly new spell… designed by you, actually. A blood seal actually, sdrawn out in blood, the seal works as the user wishes, and will vanish only with the death of the spell caster or unless the spell caster themselves removes the seal."

Finding himself again unarmed and at the mercy of an unknown individual, "W-who…" he didn't dare turn around, the poor mage was smart enough to know that whoever was behind him possessed more magic prowess than anyone Negi has ever seen.

"It is unfortunate though, that that fool has already bound about half of this campus… if he isn't killed soon… well do you know what happens when a particularly powerful seal is written over another powerful seal?"

Negi began to shake, something was going to happen… something… big. "I-if we're talking about magic seals… if they overlap… they'd either cancel themselves… or they would… accidentally create a larger seal…" Negi, very slowly, creeped to his staff, lying on its side near the doorway.

Superbia smirked, eyeing the young mage with vague interest, "Suppose your friend… has already performed more seals than he perhaps should have? Maybe you don't understand this do you now boy?" he parted his cloak, revealing a tight-fitting silver material, on his side a silver writing utensil was drawn out by his left hand, "No… I suppose you wouldn't."

---

Takamichi removed is glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slowly. He sullenly observed the world outside the window, with every flash of lightning the shadows on the wall seemed to grow and become more menacing. He silently removed a new book from one of the numerous bookshelves in the school's library, and returned to his seat, frowning slightly.

"Your work is boring. In a good way."

The gray-haired teacher put his face in his hands and sighed, "I may be getting too old for this research."

"You are getting old. In a good way."

---

The corridor itself seemed to breathe in a way, the open window let in a slight draft, and as the wind flowed through the hall it felt as though the air around was sighing. Within the doors of the hall, the girls slumbered heavily: now that doesn't sound very bad, but one must take into account that it is only two o' clock.

Ira hissed as he felt the concentration of magic he was looking for increase as he go a bit closer to his target. He smirked as he could hear the untroubled snoring of some of the young girls behind the doors, oh how he wishes he could cleave them! Their delicate and gentle bodies… ripped to shreds! "Ahahaha!"

In the shadows, barely visible, a black ponytail flickered into sight, then disappeared out of existence.

The manifestation of Wrath shook his red hair and turned around, "Tut tut tut, little girl. Won't you come out and play? I promise I won't bite… my knives however, they sometimes can't control themselves when in the company of pretty girls…"

The shadow suddenly changed positions and hid in the doorway of an open room.

Knives now unsheathed, Ira thrust his blade into the wooden doorframe, "Hahaha!" of course the shadow escaped, but the sick man enjoyed the hunt. He quickly carved the door to nothing but dust, laughing all the while. "Well what's wrong little girl? You can't wake up your friends! Superbia just put the entire place to sleep; only a few targets have the power to resist it, and I'm here to chop them all up!" he raised his knife just a fraction up, and was able to block a blow from a rather large sword.

Setsuna skid into the hall and aimed a slash at the man's head, but he quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed her collar, "Not so fast little girl!" then the hall was filled with red smoke.

---

Konoka rested her head on Masayoshi's shoulder, he was so warm, and he smelled sweet, like cherry blossoms in full bloom. She closed her eyes and focused on his scent, but opened herself and all of her senses to him. He was steady and strong, he didn't waver when she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder, he was smart, because he brought an umbrella when she forgot, and he was nice, he shared the umbrella with her, even though he got wet.

Masayoshi stared at his feet sadly, the plop plop of his feet in the small collected puddles was soothing and musical to him in a way. He felt so empty and cold… not the same cold as his left shoulder in the rain, but cold as in completely uninhabited, he felt as though no longer was he being driven to live, but now allowed to drift along the boundaries of what is his life and what is his death.

The black haired girl smiled and buried her face in his shoulder, forcing them closer, "Masayoshi-kun, you can bring your umbrella closer now, we're more together, and we look more like a couple this way!" she reddened a bit, but still laughed and smiled.

The raven-haired mage smiled weakly, "You're always so nice Konoka." He moved the umbrella so it was over the both of them, "Konoka… are you still wearing that ring?"

The young girl blushed and her smile widened, "Yes…"

"Where is it now?"

"In my dresser, I didn't wear it today because I didn't want my grandpa to see it and think I'm going to get married…" she looked up coyly at Masayoshi's dark eyes, "Are we going to get married one day?"

"If you want to."

Konoka inhaled sharply, her eyes widening, and her face getting warmer "R-really?"

Masayoshi averted his gaze and look at the gray clouds over the campus, "… yes. I'm happy when I'm around you. And I think you're happy too."

Konoka grinned, tears in her eyes, she buried her face into his chest, she mumbled something, but they fell on deaf ears. The chemistry teacher simply stopped walking, and embraced the young girl, still staring ahead.

Masayosi Hitotama silently began to weep, "…what's happening to me?"

---

Masayoshi Hitodama slammed his hands on one of the scythe-wielding girls, her pale blue eyes opened in shock, then she flew back, being consumed by a purple flame. He quickly jumped into the air and narrowly avoided a slashing motion from one of the other two, he landed silently behind her and grabbed her shoulder, then with a bit of a smirk, threw her to the side and pointed the silver pen at her, "Be but a memory." The girl opened her mouth to scream, but her eyes darkened and she fell to the ground limp. The last one took one look at Masayoshi, who in turn looked at her, and fled. The boy tugged at his uniform and grinned, opening his hands and stretching sore muscles, "Almost… almost…"

---

"Almost…" Superbia discarded the pen leaving Negi and the twins alone in the room. He already knocked Negi out, which is all he really needed to do, to prevent the young boy from interfering with what must be done. He removed the hood and smiled wearily, then adjusted his thin, wire-framed spectacles over his dark eyes, his ponytail set free from the confines of the velvet cloak, "We are so close."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**


	12. XII Greed and Lust

**Muddled Up**

_Master Masa Random/Writer's Trinity_

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.__Masayoshi belongs solely in the hands of one Master Masa Random of the Writer's Trinity. Connor belongs completely to X Serac of Howell J. Fitzwilliam belongs exclusively to Tsutomu Teruko of DA and _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Two words: "Slick chick. I tried to keep her stationed, but she went 'poof', next thing I know I was outside." Ira stretched his arms, "Superbia, tell me, why didn't we just wipe out the entire school? That would have been souls aplenty!" After his quick stretch he wrenched out his blade from its black scabbard, checking his hair in the shining blade, "Much more fun than all this waiting."

Superbia removed his glasses and gently cleaned them using his cloak, "I've cast the appropriate spells, and all will be well." That and I have to let the puzzles fall together, all in due time… "But until then, we need to draw out the souls without killing the human. Souls appear during intense fright, anger, or love. We have the necessities to do all three." With that he flicked his wrist.

From the shadows behind his skeletal throne, Avaritia, Gula, and Luxuria appeared, each smirking wickedly. Avaritia tossed back his hair, shimmering silvery glorified hair, he was dressed in a black gakuran, common wear for a male student. Gula wore the uniform commonly found in all Mahora girls' dressers, she was a little less pleased with this get-up but she smiled all the same, her fangs glimmering. Luxuria dressed accordingly, wearing the same uniform, albeit the buttons weren't properly buttoned and revealed enough that if Superbia and Ira were normal men, they would have dropped their jaws.

Sydonai stood beside Luxuria, looking pale and tired, "We will… devour souls now?"

The manifestation of Pride scowled, he was disgusted with the perverted demon, even now, though he knew better, and he was staring at Luxuria as though they were the most priceless treasures in the world. Superbia nodded angrily, "Yes Sydonai, souls. But when… you're doing your thing, don't take so much as to kill them, leave enough for me to animate the bodies."

The blonde demon smiled deviously, "Of course." He began to wring his hands together, finally, Sydonai will get the power he wanted…

Acedia slowly emerged from a shadowy recluse, followed by Invidia. Neither appeared too happy. Acedia of course was long gone any repair Superbia could have possibly prepared, Invidia, though, was far beyond done, she was still fuming over the young girl who dealt the blow to her own body.

Putting his spectacles back on, Superbia frowned, "You two… stay here." Though any human feelings he once had were far beyond reclaimable, he still felt a pang of the human trait of pity when those two entered his line of sight. It will take many many souls to try to regain the soul that was used to keep her as a living shade, for Acedia, it was almost hopeless. Invidia was a different case, she was perfectly healed, however her powers were confined to only her rage, and her spell casting would be useless now if that one possessed a fragment of his magic left.

"Now then. Luxuria, go along the campus and be sure to be as… much as yourself as you can be," Superbia said, stifling a little laugh, "Sydonai and Avaritia, I hope your luck holds you to your deal… remember, your job comes before pleasures of the skin." He snickered weakly when the two gave him a great grin of satisfaction, "Finally Gula, you will work along with Luxuria, but stay separated, and you may take the pairs." He smirked, Gula gave him a very pleased glance and bowed.

You are also to keep an eye on those three…

Worried about that little internal strife?

Superbia angrily sighed, "Go. You know your jobs."

Luxuria winked and vanished with the sound of a slight giggle. Avaritia leered and mockingly bowed, then he too vanished. Gula grabbed Sydonai by the arm and bowed to Superbia sincerely, a wicked smile still on her face, then she vanished with Sydonai, who stared at Superbia with a horrified look.

Now left with three of his retainers, Superbia rested his head on the back of his intertwined hands, looking at them with a valiant expression, "The rest of us… will watch the show." But then he gave a small gesture to Ira, who nodded once.

Ira shrugged and threw his knife at the ground. Acedia stared a great crystal wall that flickered to life like a giant television. Invidia scowled and sat down, observing the screen with distaste.

---

Mana sullenly stared out the window, "Something's not right."

Makie peered out the window too, but much more cheerful, "Why's that?" she tilted her head slightly, still grinning ear-to-ear, "I think today will be a great day!"

Konoka, her thoughts still stuck on last night's events, looked up, red in the face, "Today is going to be perfect."

Setsuna, who, like Mana, knew a bit more of what was going on frowned, "It would be best if we simply keep an eye out…"

The cheerful girl smiled, patting the three, "Well thanks for coming with me!" this was one of Makie's crazy trips to the city, taking the train ride that takes about four hours BOTH ways also takes a toll on her happy-go-meter. But now she miraculously picked up friends who had to go the same way! Now they were returning home… arms full of new clothes and foods to share with their classmates.

The girl with a sword bound to her back tried to smile, but the second that pink-haired girl turned around, she scowled deeply and leaned back on the seat, focusing her strength and trying her best to relax. She laid back and sighed, trying to calm her nervousness.

The seemingly older girl shifted in her seat, she felt a strong… presence would be an understatement for this feeling. She was anxious? Perhaps a better word would be needed, a word that would give her the reason for stuffing a magnum in her shirt… maybe she was just apprehensive… more apprehensive than normal. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Nothing bad will happen. But if something were to happen… we'll will be safe."

Setsuna nodded gravely, but sweatdropped a little when Konoka began to drool.

As the train began to slow, Mana immediately gave a small signal to Setsuna that something was wrong, of course that signal was probably a waste of flicking her finger, because the train did stop… in the middle of a mountain! It was nearly pitch-black outside, the only sound was that faint humming from the lights on the train ceiling. Setsuna and Mana stood up, both drawing their respective weapons.

"Whoo! Thank gods there was a small station there!"

"Hell yeah! Imagine if we missed this last train!"

Mana glared at the two new passengers, who suddenly jumped in and joined the cabin next to theirs, even worse is they slid the compartment window down, to combine both cabins. The one who opened the window was a blonde-haired young man, with a charming smile and a genuinely happy demeanor, his bangs were so long, and they covered his left eye, but his right eye was the color of the sky. The one in the far seat immediately made Mana's glare turn into a gawk: he was tall and thin, but had the face of a bishounen (which he was) and looked like it was carved from the rarest of marbles, cold and set, yet so beautiful and lovely…

Setsuna paled, the blonde boy paled as well. They simply stayed for each other until the blonde boy smirked and reached out a hand, "Wow, you seem really familiar, do I know you?" Setsuna faltered for a moment, but then felt that this boy's eyes were really pretty… she took the hand, but instead of shaking it, the boy bent down and kissed it, his lips were warm…

Makie was soon overcome by the blonde's pleasantries. Five minutes and they were all crammed together in one cabin, eating sweets, and her favorite part, on the lap of the boy that said his name was Sydonai.

**(Blood suddenly splurged onto the desk, narrowly avoiding the computer, then the cry from the young boy hard at work "ARGH!"**

**A young blonde haired girl grimaced and yanked on the boy's hair, forcing his head up, and then she held a hanky to his nose, "Holy crap, Masa!"**

**Masa coughed, gagging on his blood, "Damn suggestive fluff!")**

Konoka felt herself drawn to both boys, but fought the feeling, 'Besides, Masayoshi loves me more… he told me…' she smiled inwardly with the memory and fell into her dazed fangirl state of being.

As the night fell, the girls slowly dropped to sleep. Sydonai sighed and wrapped his arms around Makie's body, "Humans have such weak wills…" he then began to squeeze her shoulder, resting his head on the back of her neck, "But I adore their kind… so brittle… so easily broken…"

Avaritia touched Mana's cheek, which blushed in the faint light in the compartment, "But they are strong too… which is why we need them… their souls… their bodies… we yearn for that, we yearn to be human again…"

The incubus smirked, "You may, but I just want the pleasure…" he shook his head as he felt the shade stare at him menacingly, "But your boss is right, I-I'll leave enough to keep her animated…" with that he brushed aside some of her hair and bit at her neck, letting that taste ride along his lips…

The shade didn't do anything… physical to Mana, he put his index and middle finger above her left breast, and exhaled, his fingers glowed with a terrifying hue, then a silvery, liquid-like object flowed from her uniform to his fingertips. As he did this, Mana's eyes flared open, she opened her mouth slightly, then let out a quiet moan… this repeated for about ten seconds, then she slumped into her seat, pale… but breathing. Avaritia hissed as he inhaled and sighed with pleasure, "A fresh… strong soul…"

The blonde demon was so busy staring at the sight before him he realized too late that the pink-haired girl sitting on his lap was slowly coming to, as she did, she stretched and kicked Setsuna, who immediately jumped up.

The next few seconds was a jumbled mess, though the shade and demon handled it very well for the situation: Makie realized that Mana was very sick, and this boy she was sitting on seemed to have some unhealthy intentions in mind, she opened her mouth to scream, but it was silenced by the blonde's mouth, who lithely swung her around to kiss her. Setsuna was freed from her forgetfulness and jumped out of the cabin to initiate a fight, or call for her. Avaritia quickly slammed his fist on the wall, creating a magic circle, it quickly surrounded the entire car, nullifying the noise on the inside to be actually heard on the outside… they were in their own world now.

Setsuna slid her sword out and aimed a thrust at the silver-haired man, who easily side-stepped it, "Damn you!"

The wicked shade smiled, "Oh? I already am." With this smart remark he spun on his heel like a dance and folded his hands behind his back, then throwing his leg up high, touching the ceiling, he brought it down on Setsuna's hands: all in one motion.

Makie tried to scream, but the boy's tongue was muffling her screams, he felt his hands touch her back and neck, she felt stinging tears reach her eyes, feverishly she thought, 'Am I being raped?'

Konoka tried to get up, but found herself paralyzed, Avaritia wasn't a fool, no he was as smart as shades come, before even bothering with her he realized she was one of the "special souls" Superbia requested, the moment she went to sleep he shut off her motor movements, the only thing she could do was breathe.

In moments Sydonai felt something, the girl was getting hot fast. She was panicking, scared for her life, he smirked in his mind, he reached up and touched her lips with his finger, a magic seal appeared and wrapped itself around her head, he did the same with her wrists and ankles. He stood up and observed the fight, "But I'll come back for you beautiful… I'm just not in the mood right now…" he smiled as her eyes widened and watered with horror.

The swords girl knew she was outmatched the moment he dodged the thrust. She knew the second he got his leg up, what he would do, trying to fight her instinct of swiping up and cutting off his leg, she instead lowered herself for the blow. As she felt his foot connect with the blade, she lifted herself up, kicking forward, she had one chance, but she seen the opening, and she knew she could get him.

SPLOOSH… Avaritia was somewhat surprised to find his body could bleed. He stepped back, the large sword piercing his stomach, then frowned, with a quiet whisper, a magic circle bound him, "I… can't die yet." Then he vanished.

The incubus quickly ran back into the compartment, raising his hand to break the windows. But as he lifted his arms, his eyes widening in fear, the demon circle now vividly apparent on his red eye, which suddenly lit up. The window exploded, showering the girls with shards of glass, with a furious look of rage, he dived outside, rolling on the ground to soften the impact.

As the demon found himself waking up, he realized he was staring at a pair of feet, he quickly jumped up, but felt cold steel close to his face, "Uh…"

Sho kicked the demon in the side, knocking him out. But he didn't kill the accursed thing, he opened his left eyelid and peered at his eye, then smirked, putting a small wooden charm in his pocket, "Lead me to the rest little soldier."

---

The Four shades observed the great crystal, or more accurately they were staring at the person in it.

Masayoshi Hitodama looked at the library shelf, he seemed to be browsing, deeper and deeper into the library. He continued to walk to the darker parts, randomly looking over his shoulder.

Superbia scratched his chin, then put his hood back on, "Ira, go now. There is no need to kill him, just keep him from going deeper."

After spitting on the floor, Ira bowed and snickered, vanishing with only the rustling of his robes to accompany him.

Invidia growled, "Are you testing him?"

"No… I'm trying to get him to appear."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	13. XIII Infiltration and Freedom

**Muddled Up**

_Master Masa Random/Writer's Trinity_

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.__Masayoshi belongs solely in the hands of one Master Masa Random of the Writer's Trinity. Connor belongs completely to X Serac of Howell J. Fitzwilliam belongs exclusively to Tsutomu Teruko of DA._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"He appears to be on the move again, sir."

"Then why aren't you after him?"

Invidia bowed stiffly, "I wish to go." Her face twisted in pain as she suddenly fell to one knee, grabbing her hand.

Superbia stood up and slowly descended from his throne, putting a hand on her quivering shoulder, human sympathy growing in his body, "No. Stay awhile. Your body must slowly consume that soul or else the pain will become worse."

The dark haired girl slapped his wrist and backed away, snarling like a cornered beast, "I can protect myself you damned monster!"

Acedia stepped forward, her lifeless eyes watering, but stopped, unable to comprehend what she wanted to do, "Master…"

Avaritia sat on the floor, beside the great doors, "Superbia, you're losing it. I managed to take one soul, but… you're going to have to think if we are to win. Three of us are wounded, one de-," he stopped, noticing Superbia's glare, "One incapacitated, and you do nothing."

A chilled breeze somehow managed to find its way into the throne room, had the four people inside been actual people, they would have shivered, held their robes closer to their bodies, and complain about the cold. The only thing any of them did to possibly conceive that it was cold was that Acedia sniffed. The highest ranking Shade stepped up and whistled, the cold wind making his robes fly about him, appearing to look like wicked wings.

Two girls heeded his call. They were the girls that Invidia summoned long before, they looked very distraught. Of course they should be, one of their comrades was obliterated by Masayoshi Hitodama. Their blonde hair was slightly messy, and their clothing was ripped and torn in several places, their cuts on their bodies did not bleed, it created a rip in their physical being, as though they were human-sized dolls. Both leaned heavily on their scythes, tired and barely conscious.

The silver haired shade looked up, curious as to what Superbia was going to do. The chief shade removed the orb from his robes and pulled out a thin silvery substance, then he nodded to one of the girls, who then sighed and dropped to one knee. He held the string above her head, then released it, a sudden flash of brilliant bright light blinded everyone, but when it faded, no longer was there two girls sitting there. But an angel and the last of Invidia's dolls.

The angel resembled the doll, long blonde hair, light blue eyes, a cheerful smile, but her clothing was now white and a large set of black wings protruded from her back. She wasn't armed with her scythe anymore, but instead a large bulky sword, that narrowed as the length increased, thus having a triangular shape. The dress was shorter too, coming several inches above her knees, to better maneuver in flight.

The doll, dirtied and wounded from her battle, stared up in awe. But it was her turn too, while everyone was staring at the magnificent angel, he removed another silver stringy substance and dropped it on the doll. A second flash of light, and she too was transformed.

Instead of an angel, Superbia chose to go with the opposite approach. Demon. She was dressed in a tight-fitting black robe, this one having pants for her to wear. Her face was no longer cheerful, but very mischievous and had anyone looked at her, they would have thought she was going to a cosplay convention. She was armed with a scythe again, but it was much larger and was black with a red edge, looking more fearsome than before.

"Angel, Demon, I have your mission. Ira has entered the library to distract Hell's Fire."

Angel nodded solemnly; her Master was speaking in the ancient tongue of those who have seen the other side. Demon cocked her head to the side and smirked, moving her hips side to side, revealing to everyone that she had a red tail.

Superbia sighed, "Destroy Archmages Gavet and Fitzwilliam. Do not forget to retrieve their souls afterward."

From the doorway, Avaritia sneered, "Your downfall is imminent Superbia, you've lost too many allies…"

---

"Where did Negi put that blasted book?" Masayoshi peered around the corner, then jovially leapt across, pretending to look like an idiot so if anyone caught him he'd just say he was playing.

The halls formed by the towering bookcases were long and dark, the smell of ancient manuscripts and aging paper began to make him dizzy, but in a way he enjoyed this stroll. Actually, ever since he ripped himself out of that other Masayoshi's body, he enjoyed walking down memory lane. He combated the Intermagi in this very building! The guard demons were nothing after he got through! But both organizations have disappeared as of late. The InterMagi seemed to have gone for their increased failure at protecting the world. The demons because… well Masayoshi's memory-lock spell works only for humans, and no demon who survived the first assault would want to fight him again.

"Once I find that book, everything will go back to normal! I'll be whole again, the time-frame will re-direct itself, and fate will follow the original course!" he turned around, his ponytail flipping around his head, "Isn't that right… Serac?"

The brown-haired man stared at him impassively, his dark blue cloak just settling. "You've directly altered Fate, and now the time stream is in chaos. Are you happy with yourself?"

The shade laughed, his crimson eyes bright in the darkness, "Oh c'mon! This is much more fun than the real timeline! Right now…" he stopped to think, "Well I don't know without my book. Since you're helping me, why not-"

"Masayoshi-sensei?"

"Crap."

Ako ran up behind Serac, who took it in his part to vanish without a sound. She tackled Masayoshi in a hug, "Oh thank goodness! I'm lost and I-"

The young mage held her by the shoulder, "Now Ako, dear… you just turn around and run the opposite way, you'll be back at the front desk in a few min-" Masayoshi grabbed his side, blood trickling from a very recent stab wound.

The young girl screamed, but someone pushed her out of the way, all she was able to see was a blue cloak then a man's almost uncaring voice say, "Keep going, get the book."

Ako turned to see Masayoshi running deeper into the library, still clutching his side.

---

"AKO!!!" Setsuna, Makie, and Konoka all ran into the nurse's office, holding a limp Mana in their hands. Makie was in tears, sobbing incoherently. Konoka was pale, running in circles to try to help, Setsuna sat on the bench, her face in her hands, ashamed to have failed her ally.

Ako smiled wearily, "I'm sure he'll be fine…"

Makie grabbed onto her friend, sobbing, "P-please h-h-help her… I don't want her t-to d-d-die…"

Ako gently pushed her off and with that smile frozen on her face replied, "There's nothing to worry about, just relax. She'll be alright, why don't you all come in one at a time to visit her? I don't have much room."

That said Konoka took it in her part to let Makie go in first. The two girls waited in silence, until Setsuna decided to look inside out of curiosity, and to her horror, Makie was on another bed, pale and barely breathing, "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Ako, still smiling, gently pushed her out of the way, "She fainted is all, relax."

Setsuna and Konoka never noticed that Ako seemed so out of character, nor did they notice that in her little smile, two fangs seemed to project from her mouth.

---

Negi grabbed his skull, which hurt like… something that hurt a lot. He shakily stood up and looked around, he was still in the Narutaki dorm. He struggled to his feet, using the bedside to lift himself up, as he steadily made his way to his staff he noticed two things: one, a strong spell was cast in this room, only this room, and two, his staff was missing.

The open window was almost mocking him, letting in the night breeze, but preventing him from leaving, Negi sat determined at the girls' desk, "I need to warn the others!"

He picked up a pen and pencil and wrote as quickly as his little arms could manage, and he was able to read his barely legible handwriting, "Shades infiltrated school, time running out. Masayoshi missing. Help!" he nodded twice and held the paper between his hands, and rummaged through his clothes – at last – a small wooden block given to him by Masayoshi a long time ago… Negi trusted the Masayoshi who gave him this was on his side. Putting the paper on block, he chucked it at the window, "TELEPORT!"

With a purple flash the paper was gone and the wooden block burned up in the air, and fell on the ground as ash. Seeing his work done, he sat on the bed and quietly sighed, praying that someone will come.

---

Ira slashed and hacked through a copy of the brown-haired, dark blue cloaked stranger. He didn't take pleasure in the fact that though his knives cleaved through the apparitions, no blood splurted out onto his hands, on his face, the warm lifeblood running through all humans in which he took a delightful spin in spilling it.

As a servant to Fate, Serac had been in a few fights, most of them he could win with a lethal stare alone, but unfortunately his opponent won't die from any little spell like that. Actually, even a small fireball did nothing but anger him further. There was a time to talk and kill from a mile away, and then… there were times for this sort of approach.

The knife sliced through the head of another Ghost-Serac, and as soon as the barely tangible body fell away to nothing, the real Serac jumped through the now-misty apparition and confronted Ira.

The two monsters appeared evenly matched, with every swing of the twin blades, Serac twisted and teleported inches away from a lethal and painful blow. With every punch and spell that Fate's Enforcer could muster, Ira seemed to be getting angrier and more excited, eager for his kill. But finally Serac got an opening-

Serac put his hand on Ira's skull; the flame-haired monster paused, staring at the palm pressed against his face. He was about to sarcastically say, "Oh, am I dead?" But he couldn't, since his head exploded.

Ako shut her eyes, sobbing. She could hear the sound of something splattering against the wall, then a gurgling sound, finally ending with a muffled thud of a body hitting the floor. When she finally got the courage to open her eyes, she nearly fainted – the red-haired monster was on the ground, a bloody hole the size of a fist in the back of his head. His face was undistinguishable, but by the way his lips were contorted to that cavern in his skull, he appeared to not had even expected his death. The books behind him were covered in blood and a gray matter that Ako didn't even want to know… her eyes rolling to the back of her head, she fainted.

With a slight wisp of his cloak, Serac stooped down and picked her up, a little forlorn that he would actually be forced to take part in this game.

---

A candle to Superbia's left did not only go out, but exploded off its holder. He didn't flinch.

Unlike their leader, Invidia screamed a high, horrible cry of anguish, and Avaritia gaped in shock. Even Acedia, who's soul no longer belonged to her, made a moan.

The dark haired wretch looked at her uncaring leader, "YOU BASTARD! You sent him to his doom! He's dead! You can't even reanimate him like Acedia! At least you recovered some of her soul! He's gone! Gone!" she wailed on that last word for what felt like eternity, she fell to the floor, sobbing.

Finally unable to stand it Avaritia pointed defiantly at his commander, "Is this what you planned!? Kill us all and have just you to walk this world again as a human!? That's why you're not worried about the souls, you think you have enough! You don't care about the res-" he couldn't say it, Superbia teleported in front of him and grabbed his throat.

"Never. Never again will you disobey me. DO NOT MISUNDERSTAND ME! Ira was my lieutenant, he was my most trusted. Someone has interfered where they should have stayed put." He threw his limp subordinate to the side, where he resumed gasping for breath. "Gula, Luxuria, be careful."

---

If there was a fate worse than death, Connor Gavet now knew that they were talking about being stuck in a collapsed cave with an albino mage named Howell J. Fitzwilliam.

With a pop and a scorch, the bandana-wearing mage jumped up and smashed his skull against the hard earth, "Fu…dgeripples…" he looked around a lit a small fire with his pinky, and quickly looked at what teleported, and frowned.

"What's going on? News from the side of the sun?"

"…We're getting out… now." Then he grinned a mad grin that would have far bested any of Ira's, "Better step back, buddy."

---

There was a light rapping on the door, when Ako opened it, there stood Takamichi, looking a little sad. "Takamichi-sensei, is something the matter?"

"Unfortunately yes." Without another word Ako was flung back and struck the wall. But the illusion was lost. Instead of dear nurse Ako, stood Gula, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her dark robe.

Before another spell could be cast, Takamichi was pushed out the open window by Luxuria, "Take this old man!" then she gave a mocking bow to Gula, then disappeared.

"Foolish whore." Gula stood up and hopped out the window to where Takamichi was just getting up, adjusting his glasses. The vampire smiled almost politely, "This time I'm supposed to incapacitate you, Takamichi. So please don't hold back." She dove forward, her cloak split and became two other vampires. One male, one female, they both had Gula's blonde hair, but they seemed less inclined to just hurt the older teacher. Their eyes were red and sunken a bit in their skulls, they wore tight-fitting black garments that were ripped and bloodied in several places, they looked frighteningly vicious.

Of course, to all this Takamichi appeared to simply be looking at three school kids approaching him with a question. Unfortunately for the vampire trio, he did not treat them as pleasantly as he would have done to three school kids approaching him with a question. To the male he dodged the first thrown fist and grabbed him under his arms and threw his to the ground, the vampire screamed out and lay limp, then evaporated.

Gula stopped and looked at Takamichi in a sudden understanding.

The other vampire girl ignored the death of her brother and charged, aiming a kick at Takamichi's face. The teacher deftly held his hand out and caught her ankle with a slight slapping sound, then with a little smile, he turned all the way around and threw her at Gula.

The vampire girl screamed all the way to her master, then landed limply at her feet. She held out a pale hand, as though requesting help, then she fell into oblivion.

"…when you touch them. You suck their life force out from their body… what are you?" asked Gula, very inquiringly.

Takamichi smirked wickedly, (very un-Takamichi, one would say.) then exploded in a puff of smoke, a figure flew at Gula, who reflexively grabbed out and began to grapple. The Vampire Shade was no longer looking at gray-haired Takamichi, but a blonde young girl, who had a wicked taste for blood and a frightening love for bloodshed, that of which Evangeline A.K. MacDowell would surely see to before the day is out.

---

Luxuria was thrown out of Evangeline's cabin at such speed that if you were able to see her, you'd have thought her a passing swallow. Following her closely was… Masayoshi Hitodama.

The second her back touched the grass, Luxuria threw herself up and landed on her feet after an impressive backflip.

The black-haired, slightly-demented-without-his-book, ex-Teacher, half-shade, ghost-like being, red-eyed… confusing mess of a young man, stood tall and put his hands on his hips, "Hey, I'm really sorry about having to kill a pretty girl like you. But I know Superbia's plans, and I won't let my insane Body ruin my Mind!" adding a polite wink he dove at her neck.

Being a Shade, and a manifestation of the sin Lust, Luxuria couldn't help but feel attracted to this one. He was strong, powerful, and seemed to be extremely forward. But of course, job comes first, she pushed him off and began to hit him in the chest with her palm, when her hand touched the fabric of his black gakuran, his clothing under her hand burst into flame and burned him with the heat and pain of lust.

Yet still, Masayoshi couldn't stop. He was without pain, without mercy, for those were things known by the Body and Soul respectively, he was Mind, he knew only knowledge and Anguish. He could feel it pain his mental being, if he killed her, he was one step closer to his death, but if he let her live, he would literally lose his Mind. He'd rather die like a hero than to surrender and be used by that damned Superbia. He slammed his hands against her chest, and she gasped a little in shock and that horrible pleasure.

"Spiritus ab intra verba, emergo! Yurei no tamashii, ekae!" Mixing his latin spell along with a command of Japanese monks, he knew Luxuria didn't stand a chance.

She fell to her knees as a warm, white light spilled over her body, she couldn't see anything but Masayoshi's face, and that inviting light… realizing where that white light would take her, she followed, not urged. She felt her hands loosen their grip on Masayoshi's wrists… he was actually helping her… he was going to send her on her way… she was pure again… like she was before that rape, that murder. She passed on the Shade's secret to Masayoshi, it was nice to be nice. She entered the white dome, peacefully and happily.

Masayoshi no longer had in his hand animated flesh and evil presence. Nothing was there but a sighing ghost, and in a moment, even that vanished. Masayoshi Hitodama opened his eyes, they were no longer red, the color of a Shade, but his dark, warm eyes from a long time ago. From a time before the Mother. He smirked, "At last."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**


	14. XIV The End of All Things

The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.Masayoshi belongs solely in the hands of one Master Masa Random of the Writer's Trinity. Connor belongs completely to X Serac of Howell J. Fitzwilliam belongs exclusively to Tsutomu Teruko of DA.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The real Ako looked over the nurse's office, "Everyone just seems to be asleep… I don't know what to do!" she began to panic, looking up at Connor with tears in her eyes.

"Relax, Ako. We've got it handled, just stay in here and keep everyone safe, alright? Good girl." Connor patted her head pleasantly and went outside, to where Negi, Takamichi, and Evangeline were waiting.

"… if we fight them during the day we have the upper hand." Negi persisted, remembering how bad it was when the seal kept him locked in with the girls.

"But if we fight in the day, do you expect me to be able to help you?" Evangeline retorted angrily, upset that her student would be so dim-witted. She appeared perfectly fine after that slight scuffle with Gula.

"And if we go out during the dark, we'll be fighting them at their greatest level. I think we hit them hard today because the sun was coming up when they should have left, but attack them during the night… it won't be easy." Takamichi concluded.

"Day or night, I'll take them. Three left right? They'll be nothing." Connor remarked, a bit happier now that he was out of that cave and away from Howell, who was taking care of the girls in the Nurse's Office.

"We have to decide now, it'll be sundown in a few more hours."

Suddenly remembering they were missing one from their party, Connor snapped his fingers, "What about Masayoshi, now that some of our memories have returned, he can actually help us right?"

"Can we trust him?" Negi inquired sadly, remembering some of the anguish from that night back in the cave, where Masayoshi betrayed them once already.

"Of course you can!" someone grabbed Negi from behind in a cheerful embrace. Masayoshi Hitodama smiled at everyone in the hall. Even when all of them drew their weapons and pointed it at him.

"P-please! Wait, let him speak." Another Masayoshi, the one that seemed weaker and smaller, spoke up tiredly. A large black book that was all too familiar to most of the people in the room was in his left hand, in a sling around his neck. It seemed to have changed in time, however. The cover had grayed, and the leather had cracked and grown worn.

"Yes, Connor, old boy, let your friend speak!" Masayoshi's eyes turned a deep crimson, "What I have to say will make this fight much easier…"

Not sure of who to trust, the bandana-wearing badass turned to Takamichi, who nodded thoughtfully.

"Thank 'ee Takamichi-sensei! Anywho… The boss of those Shades is too strong for you to beat, so you have to take out his strengths! He'll carry around a little crystal orb with souls inside," Masayoshi paused and made the distinct shape with his hands, "Someone needs to break that, okay? So then everyone who's had their soul stolen will get it back, then another Shade will appear, alright?" for some reason Shade-Masayoshi was talking faster, and he looked pale, "Once he comes you have to let him do what he has to do, he's one of Fate's Operatives, like Serac, but he plays a rather minor part in the world." Connor stepped back as the now-transparent Masayoshi grabbed the front of his suit, "Once it's done, you have to leave everything else to me! If something goes wrong, we're all screwed… so…" Masayoshi gave his more annoying sneer towards Connor, "Don't screw it up…" strength gone, he disappeared, and the other Masayoshi fainted.

This happened at a rather swift pace, it left Negi stunned for words, and Connor turning around to see if Masayoshi was suddenly behind him.

As though on perfect impulse, Howell walked out of the Nurse's Office, "Hey Konoka's ring exploded." He held the shattered remains of metal in his hand, and his other hand held a bandage to his forehead.

Negi sweatdropped, "Exactly what were you doing so close to Konoka's hand?"

"ARGH! Enough of this! Howell, drag this fool into the infirmary-" Connor yelled out before he was interrupted by the oddly pleasant Howell.

"All beds are full."

"Then leave him out here…" Connor managed to hiss before he ran towards Ku Fei's room, his intentions incredibly mad.

---

"Fine." Evangeline gave a snide smile and shoved the young teacher away, "I know when I'm unneeded, but when you're dead, I hope you know you really let my hopes down."

Negi bowed, somewhat ashamed, "No no no! I didn't mean that! I don't want you to get hurt! Takamichi said that the Chief Shade might be able to manipulate people who use the darker magics…"

"Hmph." Evangeline began to march off, and her obedient Chachamaru appeared out of nowhere and tailed her.

Connor, wearing his dark overcoat and his black bandana, feeling the best he has in the last year, punched Negi lightly on the arm, "You're a good guy Negi, protecting your girlfriends like that! But in truth…" he leaned in and began to whisper, "You've sent all students away… now it's really only you and me…"

Negi looked a little weary, he's been telling lies to all his students all morning, Setsuna gave up the worst, but Negi was able to get around to saying Konoka needs defending if Negi and Connor fail.

"And if Masayoshi wakes up… he won't be much help either… but… hey Negi, how much of your memories returned?"

The young teacher held his index finger to his chin and tilted his head a little, "I remember he was around for about a year now… he arrived a while ago with the InterMagi on his heels, saying he was sent to kill me… and he managed to get away with saying so long as I promised not to… do something… then he arrived again… but he was a little different, and he was helping you with the Angel Dilemma. And… he said he was a time-traveler didn't he?"

"Yeah… about that… didn't he have some friends?"

"Ooh! Maria and Sho: They were operatives sent to take him back!"

"Do you think he really is a criminal? I mean, I was with the Intermagi when we tried to capture him, and there was that war going on right outside that Class President's house…"

Negi sadly looked at the sun as it began to set, sundown was the time of battle. "We can only hope right?"

---

The red sun made the field just outside the Middle School look like it was soaked in blood. Negi and Connor, partner-less and outnumbered… however they looked like a powerful duo. Connor held out a giant sword that reflected the sunlight into his eyes, he smiled wickedly, it was times like these when he really felt alive. His black clothes kept him nice and warm, and the breeze was just right… "HELL YEAH!" he yelled triumphantly.

Negi wasn't as happy, he held his ground, his left hand twitching as he held his little wand ready for battle. Times like these he wished evil being like demons, shades and vampires… (he had a sudden vision of Evangeline sneering) didn't exist. He sighed, he wore his normal teaching clothes. 'I wonder what Anya and Onee-chan will say if I die?"

"Negi you dork! I knew you wouldn't have survived fighting ancient shades from a time before the sun! You're pathetic!"

"Negi… I only wish you were stronger…"

He began to sweat, "Why is my life so messed up?"

The second the last word left his mouth two forms hazily appeared about thirty feet away from them. A beautiful girl with feathery white wings and a light blue dress, she was so pretty, and then she pulled out a sword from nowhere, a calm and sincere look on her face. The second girl was the Demon girl, she smiled wickedly as she straightened her back, making the leather tights she wore stretch all too revealingly, and a smaller version of her large scythe was in her left hand, as a metal whip occupied her right.

Connor sneered, "Is this all you have to offer?"

Four other forms simply floated from the sky: Superbia, Invidia, and Avaritia had their arms crossed, looking rather sullen. The fourth floated tiredly, an ashamed Sydonai.

From their position, Negi and Connor both stared up in shock as Superbia's hood was blown back.

Masayoshi III – The Body – looked at them with a slight curl of his lips. The bespectacled yellow-brown eyes looked on maliciously, "It is so nice to see my friends again." His voice was colder and harsher than the real Masayoshi, but there was no mistaking the magic aura, this was the real Masayoshi.

With a quick bow, Sydonai dove down and lead the first attack.

It happened so quickly, Negi didn't know what hit him, Sydonai pulled out a sword and cleaved through the defensive spells Negi put over himself. But instead of cold steel and pain, Negi only noticed that Sydonai was shocked to tears, then instantly Sydonai was sent reeling towards Connor, who cut him in half from sheer reflex. Sydonai did not bleed, he did not cry out, he simply exploded in black flames.

The young Sho and an older, gray-haired, gray-eyed, white Gakuran-wearing Sho stepped out from the shadows of the buildings. The older Sho gave Superbia a wink, the younger Sho sneered cruelly.

The Angel and Demon charged for the grey-haired beings, but the Demon was obliterated by a blue haze.

Serac did not enjoy violence, too risky of a chance something unplanned would happen, so his favorite spell was called "Fate's Hand" it undid the wrong and fit well, those that need not exist would enjoy the loss of their existence.

The Angel, her partner gone, tried to tsake flight, but her ankle was grabbed by Fate's Enforcer, "I'm sorry."

"P-please…" her voice was very soft, and scared.

Mercy was not an attribute belonging to Fate's enforcer. Even both Sho's paled when Serac was finished with both dolls.

Connor laughed, "See that? You Shades are pathetic!"

Superbia did not appear troubled, "You are far outmatched." With a snap of his fingers, Ira appeared.

The red-haired monster sneered madly, "I'm baaack…." He whipped out his blades and gave out a mad cackle as he charged towards the Shos. But before he was even half-way there, Serac turned upon them, He set his open palms on both of them, and they instantly vanished in a small explosion that made the dark blue cloak whip around his ankles, "Done." He spun around on his left heel and caught both blades with his index finger and thumb.

Negi raised his hand, "Spirits of the Wind! Capture!"

Avaritia, his eyes blazing, charged forward to Connor and Negi, he was hit full by the spell, but continued his descent, and crashed into Connor's sword. Forcefully impaling himself he struggled to look up at the confused and somewhat surprised older teacher, "You have to kill him… you have to…" his eyes faded and he hung limp on the sword.

Invidia stared angrily, then she looked at Superbia, "Can you bring him back too?"

Masayoshi smiled, "I could, but he'd just kill himself again… I want to ask you, Samantha, what did you do to become a shade?"

"I killed my older sister, she was prettier than I… then I was possessed by my sin and it ate my soul. Then you said you could remake my soul… you said that to all of us."

"It's dying Samantha. Our bodies are still alive, but our souls went on. You were a puppet all this time, but I have all the souls I need to regain my place in the world." He reached out and kissed her brow, "Thank you."

Invidia looked at him confused, then her eyes widened when the hidden knife pierced her heart, her breathing grew weak and forced, she wanted to kill the traitor, but it was too late. The last thing she seen was a beautiful valley with long green grass and her family, welcoming her with open arms.

Negi looked, horrified as the Shades dropped one by one. Serac and Ira were fighting further off, and now the only one that remained was the third Masayoshi.

He took out a silvery orb and began to snap his fingers, with every one faceless creatures appeared in front of the Shade, "I hope you are ready."

---

Masayoshi Hitotama jolted up from the hall and looked around, his book was ice cold… he propped it open and stifled a scream. A picture of him was yelling at him, "Fool! Get out to the battlefield! You need to get to Superbia before he gets to you! I only have a few minutes left! That ring finally lost its strength! RUN!"

---

Negi quickly hit one of the soulless being with his wand and cried out to Connor, "We have to destroy the orb! He's using it to make more!"

To his right a dozen of the being exploded, Serac must have finished with Ira again.

Connor yelled out from somewhere to his left, "Hey man! I have a handful! You deal with him!"

Negi couldn't believe it, Connor was having fun! "Gee… is the school that boring?" Negi weaved around the bodies, they didn't seem to have much thought, they all seemed to simply be bodies placed to guard Superbia. Eventually he reached the clearing, but he was suddenly stopped in time.

Three Masayoshi were fighting in the clearing of the soulless bodies. He recognized the quiet one, he had the book and was throwing fire spells around in the Time-Sealed area. The one that most seemed to be Masayoshi Hitodama was jumping, dodging Superbia (which could be identified by the large black cloak). The three's magic scared Negi, when they near enough to probably be able to throttle each other, then they seemed to have a magic mark closest to Masayoshi Hitodama that Negi met so long ago. Seperated, they were like pieces of him… three parts of a puzzle… then instantly, only one Masayoshi was left. The other two vanished.

Connor's voice rang out from somewhere behind the confused young boy, "Negi! I killed them all!"


	15. Prolouge Beginning of Everything

_The characters and situations of Magister Negi Magi are the creation of and rightful property of Ken Akamatsu. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.__Masayoshi belongs solely in the hands of one Master Masa Random of the Writer's Trinity. Connor belongs completely to X Serac of Howell J. Fitzwilliam belongs exclusively to Tsutomu Teruko of DA. _

_----------_

The entrance was close; they could taste the fresh air and the bright light. Connor picked up the pace, Asakura's head bobbing with every step, another ceiling must have collapsed from the sound of rock being crushed behind them all, "We're almost there! Just a little…further…" Connor stopped.

A dark-haired boy stood before them, his crooked smile still about his lips, his clothes stained with blood. He stood firmly on his two feet and held a black, leather-bound book in his left hand. His left spectacle was shattered, giving him a queer, lopsided look.

"Masayoshi…"

"Hi guys."

Negi took a step forward, "I thought you were…"

Masayoshi held out his right hand to silence Negi, "No not yet. I think I have some explaining to do."

"Damn right!"

Masayoshi laughed silently, "I defected to the enemy's ranks for a reason you know. It's not that I wanted to kill you. I had a mission to complete."

Sho took a step forward, groaning inwardly, "To protect the future and secure the human race. I don't see how aiding demons would do that…"

Masayoshi glowered at Sho, who surprisingly clasped his mouth quickly and stepped back. Masayoshi then opened his book; everyone ducked slightly, "My book is capable of telling the past. Since we're from the future this is technically the past. My book told me you would all prevail; it even says that Asakura never died. So like I said before… everything went according to plan. This was all planned, a script for us to follow, and we all played our part splendidly."

A huge explosion went off as another room fell under its own weight.

Connor's eyes grew wide, "You mean… everything that happened… this was all…"

"Perfectly coordinated, to every last word we've said… there's no fighting fate Connor, because everything we do is exactly what Fate expects us to. Everything…"

Negi tried to shake Fuka awake, but she still slumbered, "What… what did you do to the girls? Will they wake up?"

Masayoshi nodded, "They'll wake up. I just had to take a little something from them. Something very important."

Connor spoke through clenched teeth, "What'd you take?"

"I took their memories…" Masayoshi looked at Negi sadly, "I just had to make sure they wouldn't remember any of this… it's best for them to grow up… you know, without such bad memories, for one day, they need to choose their own road of ethics, without such foreboding pasts, their mind will remain pure and cleansed."

Connor felt a pang of regret, "How much did you take?"

"Enough." With that he turned on his heel, facing the wall, and made a sweeping motion with his arm, he bowed slightly, "They won't remember anything about me, it might be best that way. Off you go, this place will collapse soon."

Connor nodded to Negi and the others, they all quickly filed out to the exit.

Masayoshi quickly reached out and grabbed Negi's arm, which almost made him drop Fuka. Masayoshi handed Negi his black leather-bound book, "Take this to the library and put it somewhere where no one will ever find it, take it to the deepest, darkest, scariest section, to a place no one will want to go. Be careful now."

Negi couldn't protest as Masayoshi shoved the book in Fuka's book bag.

With a friendly shove Negi was pushed out of the cave, just as it collapsed on itself from the Mother's magic.

Negi coughed as the dust was expelled from the cave and thousands of particles entered his lungs. Connor's eyes began to water from all the airborne dirt, he dropped down to his knees and gently set Asakura down. Everyone followed.

A single lone figure came out of the billowing clouds of dust, everyone stared in amazement. But just as Negi was about to go and see who it was, the wind picked up and completely blew the dust away, revealing a dark-clothed Serac.

Connor stood up, anger giving him strength to speak, "Did everything that Masayoshi say was true? Was this all planned!?"

Serac sighed and vanished when the wind picked up. Behind him Masayoshi limped forward, coughing, and someone on his left was holding him up.

The old man threw the barely conscious boy to the ground and gave a smile. He tipped his gray bowler hat and smiled, "Hello there children."

Before Negi or anyone else could figure out who he was, he bowed deeply, "I am Marcus, the Shade of Time."

Negi and Connor were up and ready to fight, weapons drawn and spells mustered, but he held his hands out in a peaceful way, "Now now, no time to fight… I just wanted to tell you two that the timeline, and Fate for that matter, has come around full circle. This young man really gave us a run for our money, I'll tell you that!" e nudged the unconscious teacher with the end of his shoe.

Negi looked at Masayoshi, then to Marcus, "W-what's going on?"

"Nothing!" the old man snapped his gloved fingers, "And that is exactly how it should be! From now on, your Masayoshi is nothing but a young school teacher, for he has, in the last moment of his life, shown courage. And Fate has repaired itself as it should be. Oh and Negi?"

"W-what?"

"Give him his book back when he wakes up, it's rather useless as a cheat-sheet now, but he uses it like your staff, so I bet he'd like to keep it." With that the old man bowed and gave everyone a crooked smile, then he disappeared like Serac before him.

"What in the world is he talking about Connor?"

----

_All done. If you guys have no idea what happened… well… to tell you the truth I think if you re-read some of the critical parts of the story, you might be able to understand! I really think that this insane story trilogy is finally done, which means I can retire with no regrets! Goodbye, and dang it, I'm glad this is done!_

_BTW: This is Messed Up's second-to-last chapter, re-done. Go on, read read._


End file.
